Even in Death
by ParadiseLost6
Summary: 12 Jahre nach den Ereignissen des Films: Eine junge Frau aus Budapest steht kurz davor, endlich ein lange verfolgtes Ziel zu erreichen. Wird es ihr gelingen ihn wieder zu erwecken, der einst die Welt für sie bedeutete?
1. In den Straßen von Budapest

Vorwort:  
So... das ist nun also meine erste veröffentlichte Fanfiction. Nachdem ich mich ewig nicht getraut habe, wurde ich schließlich fast schon genötigt. Entstanden ist das Ganze an einem langweiligen Vormittag und hat sich unerwartet in die Länge gezogen ;;; Also nicht wundern, wenn es ein bisschen dauert, bis aus dem Film bekannte Personen auftauchen. Aber bitte trotzdem lesen und natürlich Reviewen (sofern meine kleine Story vor Euren Augen Gnade findet ;) )  
  
Inspiriert wurde ich zu dieser Geschichte natürlich von Van Helsing (endlich mal wieder ein guter Dracula ) und von dem Song "Even in Death" von Evanescence. Während des Schreibens hab ich auch sehr oft "Anything for you", ebenfalls von Evanescence, gehört. Ich denke, die zwei Lieder beschreiben den Geisteszustand der Hauptperson recht gut. (äh... ja... )  
Für eventuelle Rechtschreibfehler bin ich nicht zuständig, bitte schickt sie per Einschreiben an Herrn Duden.  
  
Disclaimer: Auf jeden Fall gehört's nicht mir, sonst hätt ich was besseres zu tun. Mir gehören nur die Personen, die nicht aus dem Film bekannt sind. Alles klar?

* * *

  
  
Winter 1900/01  
  
Kapitel 1 - In den Straßen von Budapest  
  
Ein kalter Wind wehte durch die Straßen Budapests. Ich blies in meine Hände um sie ein wenig mit meinem Atem zu erwärmen und blickte mich vorsichtig um.  
Nein... niemand hatte mich gesehen. Meine Hände zitterten.. zum Teil vor Kälte, zum Teil vor Aufregung. Es war mir endlich gelungen... nach 12 langen Jahren war mein Ziel endlich in greifbare Nähe gerückt.  
  
Ich lauschte konzentriert. Kein Geräusch war zu hören, außer dem lauten Klopfen meines Herzens, von dem ich schon fürchtete es könnte mich verraten, und dem Raunen des Windes in den Gassen. Vorsichtig schlich ich mich näher an das Haus heran, immer darauf bedacht in den Schatten verborgen zu bleiben. Jetzt durfte einfach nichts mehr schief gehen. Sollte meine Ungeduld alles zunichte machen, könnte ich mir das nie verzeihen. Immer wieder blieb ich für einige Augenblicke stehen um tief durchzuatmen und meine innere Ruhe wiederzuerlangen, die sich jedoch nicht einstellen wollte.  
  
Es war weiß Gott nicht das erste Haus, in das ich einbrach und vermutlich auch nicht viel besser gesichert als die meisten anderen Häuser reicher Kaufleute.  
Aber das was ich stehlen wollte waren keine Lebensmittel um meinen Hunger zu stillen oder Stoffe um mich vor der Kälte zu schützen wie ich es als Straßenkind so oft tun musste um den Winter zu überleben.  
  
Das Objekt nach dem es mich mehr verlangte als nach irgendetwas sonst, lag eingeschlossen in einem Safe und ich konnte nur beten, dass die Kombination, die ich nach langem und geduldigem Warten endlich durch Bestechung eines der Bediensteten des Kaufmanns erhalten hatte, auch wirklich die Richtige sein würde um den Safe zu öffnen. Wobei beten zu Gott vermutlich nicht die beste Idee für mein Anliegen war. Denn wenn es einen Gott gab und er wüsste, was zu tun ich im Begriff war, so hätte er vermutlich irgendeine göttliche Macht geschickt um mich aufzuhalten.  
  
Aber es kam keine göttliche Macht. Der Himmel teilte sich nicht um unter laut erschallenden Posaunen Blitze auf mich zu schleudern, kein kriegerischer Engel mit flammendem Schwert stellte sich mir in den Weg. Stattdessen hatte ich den Hintereingang des Hauses erreicht durch den die Bediensteten bei Tage geschäftig ein- und ausströmten. Jetzt, bei Nacht, war dieser Eingang natürlich verschlossen. Zusätzlich zu dem eisernen Schloss, besaß die Tür einen dicken Eichenriegel auf der Innenseite, der es praktisch unmöglich machte, sie von außen zu öffnen. Doch ein besonders großzügiges Bestechungsgeld, dass ich dem Bediensteten zukommen lies, hatte dieses Problem für mich gelöst.  
  
Vertraue nie einem Mann der seinen Herren verraten hat, denn er wird auch dich verraten.  
Deshalb hatte ich den Kerl nie selbst getroffen, sondern immer einen meiner Brüder geschickt. Wir waren zusammen auf den Straßen aufgewachsen, und obwohl wir nicht wirklich Blutsverwandte waren, so waren wir doch eine Familie und hielten zusammen so gut es ging.  
  
Mit einem gebogenen Draht fuhr ich vorsichtig in das Schloss bis ich das leise klicken des nachgebenden Widerstandes hörte. Langsam öffnete ich die Tür einen Spalt und spähte hinein. Es war dunkel in dem Zimmer, nur die glühende Asche im Ofen spendete ein schwaches Licht. Für meine an Dunkelheit gewöhnten Augen, reichte das völlig aus. Es handelte sich um die Küche des Hauses. Auf der Ofenbank schlief eine Magd. Ich trat ein und schloss leise die Tür hinter mir.  
  
Besorgt betrachtete ich die Holzdielen des Fußbodens. Ein falscher Schritt und das Knarzen würde die Magd wecken. In meiner Nähe stand ein Stuhl, auf den ich vorsichtig einen Fuß setzte. Als ich kein Geräusch vernahm, kletterte ich komplett darauf und von dort aus auf den Tisch. Jetzt war ich in Reichweite der Magd. Ich wollte sie nicht töten, so etwas hätte nur unnötige Aufmerksamkeit erregt, falls jemand zufällig in die Küche gekommen wäre. Statt dessen holte ich einen mit Chloroform getränkten Lappen aus einem Stoffbeutel an meinem Gürtel, etwas das ich bei nächtlichen Raubzügen immer bei mir trug. Es hatte mir schon oft gute Dienste geleistet. Ich hielt ihn ihr vor die Nase, bis ich überzeugt war, dass sie nun für die nächsten paar Stunden nicht einmal aufwachen würde, wenn eine Horde Reiter durch ihre Küche galoppiert wäre.  
  
Ich schlich also weiter und öffnete die Küchentür. Der steinerne Korridor lag dunkel und verlassen vor mir. Ich hielt mich immer eng an der Wand während ich mich langsam in Richtung Treppe fortbewegte. Der Safe lag in einem Zimmer im ersten Stock, direkt neben dem Schlafzimmer des Kaufmanns und seiner Frau. Ich vermutete, dass dort noch ein Wächter auf mich warten mochte und hielt den Atem an, als ich die Treppe hinaufstieg.  
  
Schliesslich stand ich vor der Tür, die mich als letztes von dem Safe trennte in dem es lag, das Objekt das ich nun schon suchte, seit ich vor 4 Jahre von dessen Existenz erfahren hatte. Meine letzte Hoffnung meinen Meister wiederzusehen. 


	2. Die letzte Hoffnung

Und gleich Kapitel 2 hinterher. Ich werde heute gleich bis einschließlich Kapitel 8 posten, da ich diese Story auch woanders schon veröffentliche und dort heute das 8. Kapitel hochgeladen habe. Wenn alles gleichmäßig ist, komm ich wenigstens nicht durcheinander mit dem Updaten.  
  
Kapitel 2 - Die letzte Hoffnung (melodramatische Musik bitte ;)  
  
Ich legte mein Ohr an die Tür und lauschte aufmerksam auf jegliches Geräusch das von drinnen kam. Schnarchen. Mein Glück war schier unfassbar. Ich öffnete auch diese Tür mit meinem Dietrich und erblickte den Wächter schlafend auf einem Sofa. Sogar die Füße hatte er hochgelegt und den kostbaren Stoff mit seinen Schuhen beschmutzt. Die Frau des Kaufmanns würde ihm die Hölle heiß machen, soviel stand fest.  
  
Das Zimmer war geschmackvoll eingerichtet, allerdings etwas klein. Vermutlich war es ursprünglich als Gästezimmer gedacht. Ich betäubte den Wächter wie schon zuvor die Magd und sah mich dann schließlich genauer um. Der Safe war hinter einer Kommode versteckt die ich nun so leise wie nur möglich zur Seite hob. Ich spürte wie meine Finger erneut zu zittern begannen als ich nach dem Zettel in meiner Mantelinnentasche tastete. Gleich... gleich würde ich ihn in Händen halten.  
  
Aufs Äußerste konzentriert stellte ich die notierte Kombination ein und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Nachdem ich noch einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte, öffnete ich sie wieder und drehte das Rad am Safe nach rechts... er öffnete sich.  
  
In dem Safe befanden sich viel Schmuck und Juwelen, auch ein paar Banknoten. Aber das einzige was mich interessierte, ruhte auf einem Kissen aus roséfarbenem Samt. Mein Herz tat einen Sprung bei dem Anblick.  
  
"Haben wir dich endlich, du Diebin!!"  
  
Ich zuckte zusammen und blickte zur Tür. Im Türrahmen standen der Kaufmann und ein Polizist. Hinter dem Kaufmann konnte ich das dreckig grinsende Gesicht des Dienstboten erkennen, von dem meine Brüder die Informationen hatten. Wie ich befürchtet hatte, schlug er doppelten Gewinn aus der Situation, indem er uns wieder an seinen Herren verriet und dafür vermutlich auch von ihm eine Belohnung erhalten hatte. Aber ich hatte keine andere Wahl gehabt, als dieses Risiko auf mich zu nehmen. Es war meine einzige Chance. Ich zog die Kapuze meins Mantels tiefer ins Gesicht. So konnten sie mich wenigstens nicht genau erkennen.  
  
Ich griff schnell in den Safe und wickelte meine Beute in ein Tuch.  
"Nimm deine Finger von meinem Eigentum!" schrie der Kaufmann jetzt und rannte auf mich zu. Ich konnte nicht an den drei Männern vorbei, dafür war das Zimmer zu eng. Also gab es für mich keinen anderen Ausweg. Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde bevor der Kaufmann mich am Arm packen konnte, sprang ich aus dem Fenster hinter mir.  
  
Ich stürzte in die Donau, die an dem Haus vorbei floss, schlug allerdings vorher mit dem Kopf hart gegen die Wand des Hauses. Benommen versuchte ich mich über Wasser zu halten, während ich fühlte wie mir aus einer Wunde am Kopf Blut über das Gesicht lief. Diverse Schnittwunden an Armen und Beinen, die vom Glas des Fensters stammten spürte ich aufgrund der beißenden Kälte des Wassers nicht mehr.  
  
Das kalte Wasser hatte jedoch auch einen Vorteil, es hielt mich bei Bewusstsein auch wenn mein Kopf dröhnte und meine Wahrnehmung verschwommen war. Ich presste das Tuch an mich, als wäre mein Kind darin und schwamm so schnell ich konnte von dem Haus weg, denn der Kaufmann sah mir aus dem Fenster nach und schrie seinen Dienstboten an, er solle ihm sein Gewehr bringen. Der Polizist war vermutlich auch schon hinter mir her. Im Schutz der Dunkelheit schaffte ich es mit Hilfe einiger größerer Boote an denen ich mich unbemerkt von deren Besitzern festhielt bis zu einer kleineren Holzbrücke, wo ich an Land kroch und schließlich erschöpft liegen blieb. 


	3. Straßenkinder

Kapitel 3 - Straßenkinder  
  
Ich weiß nicht genau, wie lange ich bewusstlos dalag, vielleicht 5 Minuten, vielleicht 10. Als ich erwachte wusste ich nur, dass ich so schnell wie möglich weg musste. Natürlich würden sie die Flussufer entlang suchen und ich hatte nicht all die Strapazen auf mich genommen, um dann gefasst zu werden.  
  
Ich zwang meinen geschundenen Körper aufzustehen, das nasse Bündel immer noch eng an mich gepresst. Alles drehte sich vor meinen Augen und ich hielt mich an einem Brückenpfeiler fest, bis die Welt wieder halbwegs stillstand. Erst einmal musste ich meine Orientierung wieder finden, dann wäre ich im Nu zu Hause, niemand kennt sich in Budapest besser aus als Straßenkinder. Nach weiteren kostbaren Minuten war mein Verstand endlich klar genug um meine Umgebung wieder zu erkennen. Auf Umwegen durch verwinkelte Seitenstraßen und Gassen gelangte ich in das Elendsviertel von Budapest, wo ich und meine Brüder lebten.  
  
Kaum hatte ich die Tür geöffnet, stürmten meine Brüder mir mit entsetzen Gesichtern entgegen. "Um Gottes willen, Sarika! Was ist passiert? Haben sie dich erwischt?" Man konnte ihnen den Schreck nicht verübeln. Ich war bis auf die Knochen durchnässt, mein Haare verklebt und mein Gesicht blutverschmiert von der Wunde an meinem Kopf, meine Kleider an manchen Stellen zerfetzt und auch darunter schimmerte Blut. "Ja..." keuchte ich erschöpft. Aber das hier, " ich lies das Bündel auf den Tisch fallen, "habe ich mitgenommen." Als ich es endlich in Sicherheit wusste, verließen mich die letzten Kraftreserven und ich hörte nur noch aus weiter Entfernung wie meine Brüder meinen Namen schrieen, als ich zu Boden sank.  
  
Es war nicht das erste mal, dass ich bei einem Raubzug verletzt wurde, aber es war das erste Mal seit langem, dass es so schwer war.  
Als ich noch ein kleines Kind war, passierte mir das ständig. Mein Körper trug noch die Spuren dieser Zeit. Bissspuren am Oberschenkel vom Hund eines Metzgers, eine Narbe auf der Schulter von einem wütenden Bauern, der nichts dabei fand ein 5-jähriges Kind das Hunger hatte, für einen gestohlenen Apfel wie ein Vieh zu brandmarken...  
  
Die Kunst mit den Schatten zu verschmelzen und mich geräuschlos und ungesehen bewegen zu können, hatte ich auf sehr schmerzhafte Weise erlernen müssen. Aber da war ich nicht alleine. So ging es allen Kindern die in den Straßen von Budapest aufwuchsen, ich war nichts Besonderes. Nur eine unter vielen. Höchstens ungewöhnlich, denn ich war ein Mädchen. Die meisten Mädchen starben auf der Straße, nur wenige überlebten ihre harte Kindheit. Deswegen war ich auch nur mit Jungen an meiner Seite groß geworden, ich hatte nie Freundinnen gehabt. Von Kindheit konnte man eigentlich gar nicht sprechen, denn wir kannten keine sorgenfreien Spiele, so wie die anderen Kinder sie spielten. Es war ein trostloses Dasein, geprägt vom ständigen Kampf ums Überleben und der allgegenwärtigen Sorge, wo man das Essen für den nächsten Tag herbekam.  
  
Ich hatte keine Eltern gekannt, ein paar ältere Kinder die aus dem Waisenhaus ausgebrochen waren, hatten mich einfach an der Hand genommen und mit sich gezogen als ich etwa 4 war. Zuerst kümmerten sie sich noch um mich, besorgten mir Essen und Kleidung, aber als es immer schwieriger wurde, behielten sie die Nahrung für sich und sagten mir, wenn ich etwas haben wollte, müsste ich es mir schon selbst verschaffen, sie könnten mich nicht ewig durchfüttern. Nach und nach verschwanden sie... verkauften ihre Körper an die Freudenhäuser der Stadt und ihre Seelen an die grüne Fee. Ich und die anderen jüngeren Kinder blieben zurück und schlugen uns alleine mit betteln und stehlen durch.  
  
Authors Note:  
Während ich an diesem Kapitel geschrieben habe, hab ich das erste Mal "Moulin Rouge" gesehen. Daher auch die kleine Anspielung mit der grünen Fee. Es ist allerdings der Geschichte ganz und gar nicht dienlich gewesen, die ganze Zeit Dracula im Kopf zu haben, der in einem englischen Morgenrock durch die Gegend hüpft und "Like a Virgin" kreischt. Deshalb ist der Film jetzt auch erst mal in's hinterste Eck meines DVD-Regals verbannt, bis die Story hier fertig ist. (Was durchaus noch lange dauern könnte) Nicht falsch verstehen, ich finde den Film absolut genial, nur ist meine Phantasie eben etwas übereifrig.  



	4. Ein Tag im Herbst

Kapitel 4 - Ein Tag im Herbst  
  
So blieb es, bis zu jenem Tag im Jahre 1887, ich war gerade einmal 6 Jahre alt. Wir waren dabei uns unser täglich Brot zu verdienen. Ich sollte mich in eine kleine Seitengasse stellen und laut weinen. So lockten wir wohlhabende Bürger an. Während sie mich bemitleideten, stahlen meine Brüder ihnen unbemerkt die Geldbörsen. Zu diesem Zweck hatten wir für mich extra ein Kleid gestohlen. Das einzige, das ich je besaß. Ich sollte wirken wie das Kind eines Bürgers, da ich in meinen zerrissenen Straßenlumpen Argwohn erweckt hätte. Stehlende Straßenkinder waren keine Seltenheit.  
  
Dort stand ich dann... mein Gesicht in den Händen vergraben und der kleine Körper geschüttelt von fast perfektioniertem Schluchzen. Ein Schatten fiel auf mich, jemand war vor mir stehen geblieben. Ich wartete auf eine der üblichen Fragen: 'Was hast du denn meine Kleine?' 'Hast du dich verlaufen?' 'Wo sind deine Eltern?', doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Ich spürte nur weiter den Schatten auf mir und dass mich plötzlich fröstelte, obwohl es für einen bewölkten Oktobertag erstaunlich warm war. Schließlich hob ich zögerlich den Kopf und lies das Schluchzen langsam verebben.  
  
Ich blickte in das kälteste Paar Augen, dass ich je gesehen hatte. Grau und grün wie das Meer und hart wie Diamant. Er sah mich einfach nur an und ich vergaß alles. Dass ich in einer einsamen Gasse stand, dass ich den Köder für meine Brüder spielte und ihn ablenken sollte... ja... für einen Augenblick wusste ich nicht einmal mehr meinen eigenen Namen. Schließlich bemerkte er in spöttischem Tonfall "Deine Wangen sind trocken. Sind Menschen wirklich so dumm, dass sie auf so etwas hereinfallen? Wie armselig."  
Bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte, schnellte sein Arm mit übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit nach hinten und packte meinen Bruder Laszlo, der sich gerade angeschlichen hatte, um ihn zu bestehlen. Laszlo schrie als der Fremde ihn nach vorne riss und am Hals auf seine Augenhöhe hob. "So... ein kleiner Dieb." Der hypnotische Blick seiner Augen hatte sich nun völlig auf Laszlo konzentriert, der nach Atem ringend in der Luft hing. Der Griff des Mannes wurde fester, ich sah wie Laszlo allmählich blau anlief. Ich begriff, dass er Laszlo töten würde und erwachte aus meiner Trance. Mit der geballten Kraft der Wut einer 6-jährigen trat ich ihm gegen das Schienbein. Er wandte den Blick von Laszlo und starrte mich ungläubig an. Leider machte er keine Anstalten den Griff um den Hals meines Bruders zu lockern. Also sprang ich ihn an und biss so fest ich konnte in seinen Arm.  
  
Er lies Laszlo fast augenblicklich fallen und griff stattdessen nach mir. Allerdings würgte er mich nicht sondern nahm mich stattdessen auf den Arm. "Was bist du, ein kleiner Vampir?" es klang als amüsiere er sich ganz prächtig über seine eigene Frage. Ich versuchte herunter zu springen, doch er hielt mich fest. "Hab doch keine Angst, ich tu dir nichts." redete er beruhigend auf mich ein. Auf seinen Lippen lag ein Lächeln, dass seine Augen nicht erreichte. Laszlo kauerte noch immer auf dem Boden und schnappte nach Luft. Die Leute die auf der Hauptstraße an der Gasse vorbeiströmten kümmerten sich nicht weiter um uns. Wieder zwei kleine Diebe die erwischt und bestraft wurden, so wie sie es verdient hatten. Ich hasste die Menschen.  
  
"Wie ist dein Name?" Ich zögerte. "Man nennt mich Sarika." Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. "Prinzessin?"  
"Meine Brüder haben mich so genannt. Und ich hab keinen anderen Namen." verteidigte ich mich. Mir selbst war der Name auch nie recht gewesen, aber meine Brüder hatten darauf bestanden. Wenn sie eine Prinzessin zum beschützen hätten, dann wären sie alle automatisch edle Ritter, so dachten sie sich das.  
"Jetzt schon... ich nenne dich Paliki."  
"Aber..."  
  
"Aber..."  
"Sasa, bist du wach?" Andrei saß neben meinem Lager und sah mich besorgt an.  
"Ja..."  
"Was ist mit dir? Du siehst so traurig aus."  
"Ach nichts... ich habe nur geträumt."  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Tadaaaaa!  
Lange erwartet und da ist er endlich, der Meister höchstpersönlich. (für alle, denen es noch nicht aufgefallen ist ; ) ) Als ich angefangen habe zu schreiben, hätte ich auch nie gedacht, dass es so lange dauert bis er endlich mal auftaucht. Und dann auch noch nur in einer Rückblende. Vergebung. #verbeug#  



	5. Endlich in Händen

Kapitel 5 - Endlich in Händen  
  
Ich richtete mich vorsichtig auf, da alle meine Glieder schmerzten. Um den Kopf trug ich jetzt einen Verband und auch um die Schnittwunden hatten meine Brüder sich soweit gekümmert. Gegen das starke Pochen in meinem Kopf konnten sie allerdings nichts ausrichten. Ich kämpfte gegen den Schwindel an als ich wieder aufrecht saß.  
  
"Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte Andrei. Er war der älteste von meinen drei Brüdern und versuchte uns Jüngeren gegenüber immer so etwas wie eine Vaterrolle zu spielen, auch wenn er selber nie erfahren hatte wie es ist, einen Vater zu haben. "Geht schon." erwiderte ich nur. Ich blickte zum Tisch und konnte mein Bündel nicht sehen. "Wo ist es?" Ein Anflug von Panik lag in meiner Stimme. Andrei deutete auf eine kleine Kiste neben meinem Bett. "Hier, wir haben es direkt neben dich gelegt."  
  
Ich griff danach und legte es auf meinen Schoss. Während ich es vorsichtig von dem nassen Tuch befreite, sah Andrei mich nachdenklich an. "Glaubst du... dass es das Wert ist?" Ich warf ihm nur einen zornigen Blick zu und er schwieg. Meine Brüder kannten mein Vorhaben und unterstützen mich, weil ich ihre Schwester war. Aber sie verstanden nicht ganz, dass ich dieses Ziel nun schon 12 Jahre meines Lebens verfolgte, ohne es aus den Augen zu verlieren. Am Anfang taten sie es als Sturheit eines kleinen Kindes ab, später nannten sie mich im Streit schlichtweg "besessen".  
  
Vielleicht war ich besessen. Vielleicht hatte ich mich in etwas hineingesteigert, dass ich nun selbst nicht mehr beenden konnte. Natürlich gab es Momente in denen ich an meinem Verstand zweifelte. Aber ich wollte nicht aufgeben, ich konnte nicht aufgeben. Denn wenn ich jetzt aufgab ... was blieb mir dann noch? Diese Hoffnung hatte mich nun schon 12 Jahre vorwärtsgetrieben. Es war der Strohalm an den ich mich klammerte, wenn die Welt um mich herum unerträglich wurde.  
  
Ich hatte erfahren wie das Leben außerhalb dieser Trostlosigkeit war... und ich wurde brutal wieder dorthin zurückgestoßen, als ich gerade gehofft hatte, alles hätte sich zum Besseren gewandt. Ich würde kämpfen und jedes noch so große Opfer bringen das erforderlich war um zu mir zurückzubringen was ich verloren hatte.  
  
Schließlich war die letzte Schicht Tuch beseitigt und ich hielt ihn endlich in Händen. Ein Schaudern überlief meinen Körper als ich das kalte Metall andächtig mit den Fingerspitzen betastete. Die silberne Scheide des Dolches funkelte im Licht der Kerzen. Sie war mit verschlungenen Ornamenten verziert die wie Dornenranken aussahen. Der Griff des kostbaren Stückes war wie der schuppige Körper eines Drachen gearbeitet und der Knauf bildete den Kopf, mit weit aufgerissenem Maul und gewundenen Hörnern. Die Parierstange stellte die Klauen und Flügel des Drachen dar, ausgebreitet, als wäre er im Sturzflug auf seine Beute.  
  
Andrei schien bei dem Anblick unwohl zu sein und er trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. "Ist das ein Drache... oder ein Teufel?" Ich lächelte versonnen. "Wer weiß...?"  


* * *

  
So... nach 5 langen Kapiteln ist nun endlich gelüftet WAS Sarika da eigentlich gestohlen hat. Ich weiß, war etwas lange hinausgezögert. Ich bin eben etwas sadistisch veranlagt. Als kleine Anmerkung am Rande: Die Beschreibung des Dolches entstammt nicht komplett meiner Phantasie sondern beschreibt recht genau den Dolch der hier bei mir auf dem Bücherregal thront, bis auf ein oder zwei kleine Details. Als ich ihn gekauft habe, dachte ich mir, er würde gut in die Geschichte passen (da waren gerade Kapitel 1 und 2 fertig). 


	6. Nicht mehr 'Paliki'

Authors Note:  
Dieses Kapitel möchte ich mit einer Anmerkung zu den beiden Namen der Hauptfigur beginnen. Ich habe auf einer Homepage zu internationen Namen nach weiblichen ungarischen Vornamen gesucht. Davon haben mir nur 2 wirklich gefallen, und dass waren "Sarika" und "Paliki". Und obwohl mir die Bedeutung des Namens Sarika als 'Prinzessin' ehrlich gesagt nicht besonders gut gefiel, weil es vielleicht einen falschen Eindruck von der Persönlichkeit des Mädels liefern würde, habe ich mich doch dafür entschieden, da ich es passender fand, wenn sie den Namen Paliki von Dracula bekommen würde und auch nur er sie so nennen darf.  
  
Kapitel 6 - Nicht mehr 'Paliki'  
  
"Du kannst nicht gehen!" Andrei sah mich zornig an. "Das ist doch Wahnsinn. Du warst noch nie außerhalb der Stadt und schon gar nicht im Winter. Und jetzt willst du plötzlich nach Rumänien?!" Ich lies mich von seinem Ausbruch nicht beeindrucken. "Dachtest du vielleicht ich wollte das hier," ich deutete auf den Dolch den ich jetzt an meinem Gürtel trug, "in eine Vitrine stellen? Jetzt wo ich ihn endlich habe Andrei?"  
  
5 Tage nachdem ich den Dolch aus dem Haus des Kaufmanns gestohlen hatte, waren meine Wunden einigermaßen verheilt und mein Kopf wieder klar genug, dass ich geradeaus gehen konnte. Es war doch ganz selbstverständlich, dass ich jetzt den nächsten logischen Schritt unternahm. Ich hatte das wenige das ich besaß zusammengepackt. Für die Reise wollte ich mir noch neue Kleidung und Geld zulegen. Andrei jedoch war damit ganz und gar nicht einverstanden. Ebenso wenig wie Laszlo und Fredek. Sie standen im Halbkreis um mich und redeten mit "vernünftigen" Argumenten auf mich ein.  
  
"Sasa..." Andrei versuchte es wieder in ruhigerem Ton. Seine dunklen lockigen Haare fielen ihm in die nun gefurchte Stirn und sein breites etwas bäuerlich wirkendes Gesicht zeigte eine besorgte Miene. "Wir haben versprochen dir zu helfen. Aber wir können dich jetzt noch nicht gehen lassen. Du bist noch nicht wieder ganz gesund. Das kalte Wasser hat dich zusätzlich geschwächt. Glaub nicht, dass ich nicht wüsste, dass du Fieber hast."  
"Das vergeht wieder. Es ist immer wieder vergangen." entgegnete ich barsch. Wenn sie mich doch nur in Ruhe ließen. "Aber nicht wenn du jetzt draußen in Schneestürmen herumrennst!" diesmal schrie er wieder.  
  
"Ich werde schon auf mich aufpassen."  
  
"Du kennst noch nicht mal den Weg!"  
  
"Ich werde mir eine Karte kaufen."  
  
"Paliki!"  
  
Noch bevor Andrei etwas Weiteres sagen konnte, stand ich vor ihm und hatte die Schneide des Dolches an seiner Kehle.  
  
"Nenn... mich... NIE... wieder so!" schrie ich aufgebracht.  
  
Der Dolch in meiner Hand zitterte vor Wut und ritzte leicht Andreis Hals. Ein dünner Blutstropfen rann herab. Laszlo und Fredek starrten mich entsetzt an, während Andrei ganz ruhig blieb. Ich zog die Hand zurück und steckte den Dolch wieder in die Scheide. Hatte ich mich getäuscht oder hatten die Augen des Drachen für einen Augenblick wirklich rot aufgeleuchtet als das Blut die Klinge berührte?  
  
"Tut mir leid... aber ich bin eben nicht mehr 'klein'."  
  
Andrei fasste sich an die Kehle. "Na schön..." er blickte mich düster an. "Aufhalten kann ich dich wohl nicht. Also komme ich mit dir." 


	7. Aufbruch

Kapitel 7 - Aufbruch  
  
Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich mich darüber nun freuen sollte oder nicht. Natürlich würde es die Reise einfacher für mich machen, wenn mein älterer Bruder bei mir wäre. Aber was, wenn wir ankamen? Würde er mich nicht behindern?  
  
Wir trafen nun also gemeinsam die Reisevorbereitungen. Mit dem Geld einiger unachtsamer Bürger kauften wir uns warme und praktische Kleidung, Verpflegung, eine Karte und 2 Pferde. Fredek und Laszlo hatten, nach Andreis Beschluss mich zu begleiten, darauf bestanden auch mitzukommen. Aber Andrei hatte ihnen klar gemacht, dass wir dazu viel zu viel Geld stehlen müssten und nur unnötig Aufsehen erregen würden. Wir waren keine Unbekannten in Budapest, jeder von uns war schon einmal auf einer Polizeiwache vorstellig geworden.  
  
In der Nacht vor unserem Aufbruch schlief ich äußerst schlecht. Das Fieber war am Abend wieder etwas gestiegen, aber ich hatte es keinem gesagt. Andrei hätte sonst vielleicht darauf bestanden, die Abreise um ein paar Tage zu verschieben. Ich wurde von wirren Träumen heimgesucht, schreckte immer wieder schweißgebadet auf und tastete nach dem Dolch, den ich jetzt ständig bei mir trug.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen war ich übermüdet und hatte schwarze Ringe unter den Augen. Andrei nahm es wohl zur Kenntnis, sprach mich aber nicht weiter darauf an. Es war allgemein sehr still an diesem Morgen, es wurden nicht viele Worte gewechselt. Wir aßen etwas Brot und verabschiedeten uns schließlich von Laszlo und Fredek. Ich konnte ihnen ansehen, dass sie immer noch mit uns kommen wollten, aber Andreis Blick erstickte jeden Widerspruch im Keim.  
  
Wir verließen die Stadt über verschiedene Brücken um nicht aufzufallen und trafen uns schließlich an einer vereinbarten Wegkreuzung. Die Pferde stapften ruhig über den hart gefrorenen Boden und ihr Atem stieg als weiße Rauchfahnen über ihren Köpfen auf. Eine Zeit lang ritten wir wortlos nebeneinander her. Schließlich brach Andrei das Schweigen als Erster. "Was hast du jetzt eigentlich vor?" Ich blickte ihn verwundert an. "Ich reite nach Vaseria. Das weißt du doch."  
  
"Und dann?"  
  
"Das wirst du sehen wenn wir dort sind." entgegnete ich abweisend.  
  
"Glaubst du wirklich, dass du ihn wieder zurückholen kannst?" platzte es schließlich aus ihm heraus.  
  
Ich gab ihm keine Antwort. Was sollte ich auch groß erwidern. Meine Taten sprachen für mich. Ich hatte viel auf mich genommen um soweit zu kommen. Dachte er, ich hielt das für ein Spiel? Er merkte offenbar, dass ich das Thema nicht weiter erörtern wollte und versank wieder in Schweigen. Wir kamen in ein Waldstück und ließen die Pferde galoppieren.  
  
Authors Note:  
Tja.. sorry, das Kapitel ist nicht so besonders. -  
Aber ich brauchte einfach eine Überleitung von der Stadt zur Reise. Wenigstens ist es dafür nicht so lang. 


	8. Eine Nacht unter freiem Himmel

Kapitel 8 - Eine Nacht unter freiem Himmel  
  
Unter günstigeren Wetterbedingungen wäre es eine Tagesstrecke gewesen, hatte uns der Kartenverkäufer versichert, aber bei den gegebenen Witterungsverhältnissen konnte es auch 2 oder 3 Tage dauern. In der Gegend um Budapest lag zwar noch kein Schnee, aber das würde sich ändern, wenn wir weiter östlich zogen.  
Wir ließen die Puszta hinter uns und kamen an die Grenze zu Rumänien. Auf der Karte war ein unbewachter Grenzüberganz an einem Fluss eingezeichnet auf den wir nun zuhielten. Der Plan war, die Grenze zu überqueren und dann weiter zu reiten solange das Tageslicht ausreichte.  
  
Der Wald hinter der Grenze war sehr dicht und wir konnten nur noch eine Stunde Wegesstrecke zurücklegen, bis das Licht der Sonne hinter den Baumwipfeln verschwand.  
  
"Wir reiten jetzt noch ein kurzes Stück in den Wald hinein und schlagen dort unser Lager auf. Ich will nicht so direkt am Wegesrand bleiben." erklärte Andrei und sah sich um als ob er befürchtete es würde uns jemand beobachten. Ich sah mich ebenfalls um. "Was ist? Werden wir verfolgt?" Andrei sah sich noch einmal ausführlich nach allen Seiten um. "Nein... ich glaube nicht. Aber wir sollten trotzdem vorsichtig sein. Wegelagerer sind in solchen Gegenden eine nicht zu unterschätzende Gefahr." Ich nickte und wir trabten mit den Pferden noch ein gutes Stück durchs Dickicht, bis Andrei glaube, dass wir vom Weg aus nicht mehr zu sehen waren.  
  
Dort schlugen wir schließlich unser Lager auf. Ich sammelte etwas trockenes Holz für ein kleines Feuer. Es bestand zwar die Gefahr, dass man das Feuer vom Weg aus sehen konnte, aber ohne wären wir in der Nacht erfroren. Die Baumkronen waren zum Glück dicht genug um den Schnee abzuhalten der den Weg bisher bedeckt hatte. Nachdem wir das Feuer in Gang gebracht und etwas gegessen hatten, saßen wir da und starrten in die Flammen.  
  
"Ich glaube wenn das Wetter hält und wir nicht in einen Schneesturm geraten, könnten wir es bis morgen Abend geschafft haben." sagte Andrei in die Stille des Waldes hinein. Ich nickte nur und starrte weiter in das Feuer. Das Spiel der Flammen faszinierte mich und machte mich angenehm müde. "Lass uns schlafen, damit wir früh aufbrechen können." brachte ich schließlich heraus. Ich war schrecklich erschöpft. Nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch seelisch. Seit ich den Dolch besaß trieb mich eine furchtbare innere Unruhe vorwärts. Ich hatte gehofft, dass es nach unserem Aufbruch aus Budapest besser werden würde, aber eher das Gegenteil war der Fall. Obwohl ich kaum noch die Augen offen halten konnte, lies mich dieses Gefühl nicht schlafen. Vielleicht lag es auch am Fieber, das tagsüber zwar erträglich war, abends aber wieder anstieg.  
  
Ich schreckte auf. Um mich herum herrschte absolute Finsternis. Es musste wohl noch Nacht sein. Anscheinend war ich über meinen Gedanken doch eingenickt. Wieso war das Feuer schon aus? Ich konnte nicht einmal mehr das Glühen der Asche sehen. Etwas stimmte nicht. Keinerlei Geräusche waren zu hören. Ich stand vorsichtig auf. In dieser pechschwarzen Dunkelheit hatte ich keinen Orientierungssinn mehr. Ich drehte mich im Kreis, ob ich nicht aus irgendeiner Richtung eine Lichtquelle sehen konnte, und sei es nur ein einzelner Stern am Himmel. Nichts. Panik überkam mich. "Andrei? Bist du da?" Keine Antwort. Ich war allein. Ich war ganz allein. Und ich fürchtete mich. So schrecklich wie ich mich zuletzt als kleines Kind gefürchtet hatte.  
  
Ich sank auf die Knie und begann zu weinen. Verzweiflung und Hilflosigkeit lähmten mich förmlich. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich keine Luft mehr bekam.  
  
"Dein Herz schlägt wie das eines gefangenen Kaninchens."  
  
Ich hob den Kopf. "Wer ist da?" fragte ich mit krächzender Stimme.  
  
"Steh auf, du musst jetzt weiter."  
  
"Wer spricht denn da?!" Ich stand auf und stolperte blind nach vorne.  
  
"Sei ein braves Kind und mach die Augen auf."  
  
Ich riss die Augen auf schnappte nach Luft. Tageslicht drang durch die Baumkronen. Kalter Schweiß bedeckte meinen Körper und ich atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, bis ich wieder wusste wo ich war. Ich hatte wieder geträumt. Ein Blick zur Seite verriet mir, dass Andrei noch schlief. Gut so, neugierige Blicke hätten mich jetzt nur gestört. Ich stand auf und ging zu einem kleinen Bach, den ich in der Nähe gehört hatte. Dort wusch ich mir das Gesicht kalt ab und versuchte wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückzufinden. Diese Stimme... im Traum hatte ich sie nicht erkannt, aber jetzt wusste ich genau, wem sie gehörte.  
  
Authors Note:  
Im Augenblick ist es so, dass ich jeden Tag ein Kapitel online stellen möchte. Ich bin eigentlich schon um einiges weiter (grade fertig mit Kapitel 22, aber das nur am Rande g) und könnte das natürlich alles immer sofort hier posten, aber dann würden die Wartezeiten, wenn ich mal eine kreative Pause mache, umso länger. Und da ich selbst auch sehr gerne Fanfictions von anderen lese, weiß ich, wie furchtbar das sein kann. 


	9. Das Apuseni Gebirge

Kapitel 9 - Das Apuseni-Gebirge  
  
Nach einem raschen Frühstück brachen wir wieder auf. Der Himmel hatte sich zugezogen und ein beißender Wind wehte uns entgegen als wir aus dem Wald heraus ritten. "Wohin jetzt?" fragte ich Andrei. "Dorthin" Er deutete auf das Gebirge, das sich vor unseren Augen erstreckte. "Was? Hat der Verkäufer nicht was von einem Tag bei gutem Wetter gesagt???" Andrei zuckte die Schultern. "Ich kann es nicht ändern. Aber wir müssen nicht ganz drüber… ein Weg verläuft am Rand des Gebirges entlang, der führt nicht so weit hinauf."  
  
Ich spürte Zorn in mir aufsteigen. Schon wieder so eine Verzögerung. Ungeduldig trieb ich mein Pferd an und Andrei blieb hinter mir zurück. Es dauerte eine Zeit bis er wieder aufgeholt hatte.  
  
"Hetz doch den Gaul nicht so, der muss noch länger durchhalten." rief er mir zu als er wieder gleichauf war. "Ich hab aber keine Zeit zu verlieren." zischte ich nur, ohne den Blick von meinem Weg zu nehmen.  
"Und wieso? Der Kerl ist seit 12 Jahren tot, der läuft dir nicht weg." Ich warf ihm einen eisigen Blick zu. "Du vergreifst dich im Ton." "Vergebung... aber der Graf wird sich sicher noch etwas gedulden können." entgegnete Andrei versöhnlich.  
  
Ebenso schnell wie mein Zorn aufgebrandet war, verebbte er auch wieder.  
  
"Schon gut. Ich bin nur etwas..."  
  
"Ungeduldig?"  
  
"Ja... Kannst du dich eigentlich überhaupt noch an ihn erinnern?"  
  
Offenbar hatte er mit einer derartigen Frage nicht gerechnet, denn er sah mich verwundert an. Dann schien er zu überlegen. "Ja, natürlich. Von dem Geld, das wir von ihm hatten, hab ich mir mein erstes Stück Kuchen gekauft, sowas vergisst man nicht."  
  
Ich musste lachen. "Ah verstehe, an den Kuchen erinnerst du dich."  
  
"Ich erinnere mich auch an ihn. Und dass er mir immer unheimlich war..." Sein Blick schweifte in die Ferne. "Hattest du nie Angst, dass er uns irgendwann umbringt?"  
  
"Nein, nie. Wieso auch? Wir waren ihm nützlich. Warum hätte er so etwas tun sollen?"  
  
"Ja... vermutlich hast du Recht." Aber der nachdenkliche Blick wich nicht aus seinen Augen.  
  
Der Weg bergauf war nicht besonders schwierig, aber das Wetter verschlechterte sich zusehends. Der eisige Wind schnitt uns ins Gesicht und die ersten Schneeflocken begannen zu fallen. Die Pferde mussten wir nun langsamer laufen lassen, da das Gelände unsicherer wurde. Ich fror, trotz des dicken Mantels und hatte die Vermutung, dass es nicht nur von der Kälte, sondern auch von meinem Fieber herrührte. Seit ich heute Morgen aufgewacht war, hatte ich mich schon schlecht gefühlt, es aber dem seltsamen Traum zugeschrieben.  
  
Als das Schneetreiben immer dichter wurde und wir kaum noch etwas sehen konnten, schlug Andrei vor, uns irgendwo einen windgeschützten Rastplatz zu suchen. Obwohl ich sonst jede Verzögerung verfluchte, war ich doch erleichtert, als wir eine Höhle fanden, die in den Berg hineinführte. Wir konnten hier allerdings kein Feuer machen und so kroch uns die Kälte langsam in die Glieder. Ich saß mit dem Rücken an die Höhlenwand gelehnt und lauschte auf das Singen des Windes, das vom Höhleneingang her zu uns drang. Ich zitterte immer stärker und wickelte mich eng in meinen Mantel. Andrei sah mich besorgt an. "Du hast Schüttelfrost." "Unsinn... das ist nur von der Kälte. Oder willst du mir erzählen du frierst nicht?" Natürlich wusste ich, dass er Recht hatte, aber selbst wenn ich es zugegeben hätte, was hätte das schon genutzt?  
  
Andrei rückte näher an mich heran und nahm mich in den Arm. "Komm, wenn wir uns zusammenkuscheln, wird uns wärmer. Das haben wir früher auch immer gemacht, weißt du noch?"  
  
"Ja, ich erinnere mich. Wir sind zu viert auf einem großen Haufen gelegen und haben uns gegenseitig gewärmt." Ich lächelte.  
  
"Ja... und wir hatten nur eine einzige Decke. Und die hast du uns immer geklaut. Mitten in der Nacht."  
  
"Gar nicht wahr." nuschelte ich und kuschelte mich enger an Andrei. Langsam wurde mir etwas wärmer. Ich lauschte Andrei der mit seiner ruhigen tiefen Stimme von früher erzählte und schloss die Augen.  
  
Authors Note:  
Weil ich mir eine etwaige Vorstellung der Reiseroute machen wollte, hab ich tatsächlich meinen Atlas rausgekramt und nachgeforscht, zusätzliche Infos im Internet mit Bildern gesammelt. Mag einem übertrieben vorkommen, aber es macht doch irgendwie Spaß und verleiht dem Ganzen eine gewissen Authentizität (was aber nicht heißen muss, dass die Beschreibung frei von Fehlern ist). 


	10. Ein Flüstern im Wind

Kapitel 10 - Ein Flüstern im Wind  
  
"...hörst du mich...?"  
  
"Hm?" Ich machte die Augen wieder auf. Andrei sah mich an. "Was ist denn?"  
  
"Was hast du gerade gesagt?"  
  
Andrei blinzelte verständnislos. "Ich habe nichts gesagt."  
  
"Aber ich habe doch gerade ganz deutlich gehört wie eine Stimme..."  
  
"Das wird der Wind gewesen sein." versuchte Andrei mich zu beruhigen.  
  
Ich lauschte ein paar Minuten, konnte aber nichts mehr hören. Vermutlich hatte Andrei recht und ich hatte im Halbschlaf einfach etwas in das Geräusch des Windes hineininterpretiert. Müde schloss ich wieder die Augen und entspannte mich so gut es ging.  
  
"So weit bist du schon gekommen..."  
  
Da war es wieder. Ein Flüstern im Wind. Aber ganz deutlich eine Stimme. Ich verhielt mich still und gab auf keinerlei Weise zu erkennen, dass ich etwas anderes gehört hatte als den Sturm, der mit unverminderter Kraft draußen tobte. Andrei schien nichts zu hören. Er saß ganz ruhig da und atmete gleichmäßig.  
  
"Bald bist du wieder bei mir."  
  
Ein plötzliches Glücksgefühl durchströmte mich. Die Stimme meines Meisters rief mich, spendete mir Trost. Er wusste, dass ich auf dem Weg zu ihm war. Ich öffnete die Augen und stand langsam auf. Andrei war in der Zwischenzeit tief und fest eingeschlafen. Als ich aufstand glitt der Mantel von meinen Schultern, weil er ihn festgehalten hatte, aber ich bemerkte es gar nicht. Unsicher lief ich auf den Höhlenausgang zu von wo ich geglaubt hatte die Stimme zu hören. "Aber wann Meister, wann?" flüsterte ich mit zitternder Stimme.  
  
"Vertrau mir... alles wird wieder gut."  
  
Ich stapfte hinaus aus der Höhle. Der Wind peitschte mir den Schnee ins Gesicht und durchdrang meine Kleidung, aber ich spürte keine Kälte mehr.  
  
"Wo seid ihr?" schrie ich gegen den heulenden Wind an, aber ich bekam keine Antwort.  
  
Ich blickte mich suchend um und stolperte weiter durch den Schnee vorwärts. Meine Füsse verloren den Halt und ich fiel hin. Mühsam rappelte ich mich wieder auf und kämpfte mich weiter durch den Sturm. Plötzlich hörte ich wieder eine Stimme.  
  
"...wo bist du???"  
  
"Ich bin hier!" rief ich so laut ich konnte.  
  
Aus dem Schneetreiben kam eine dunkle Silhouette auf mich zu und ich lief ihr entgegen. Aber als ich sie deutlich sehen konnte blieb ich enttäuscht stehen.  
  
"Bist du wahnsinnig?! Warum bist du nach draußen gegangen?! Und ohne Mantel! Was ist denn nur los mit dir?" schrie Andrei mich an. Er war furchtbar wütend.  
  
"Andrei ich..." Alles verschwamm zu einem großen weißen Fleck vor meinen Augen und ich brach in Andreis Armen zusammen. 


	11. Das Märchenschloss

Kapitel 11 - Das Märchenschloss  
  
Erinnerungen aus meiner Kindheit strömten auf mich ein und drangen in meine Träume. Warm. Es war so angenehm warm. Ich öffnete die Augen und sah mich um. Ich fand mich in einem wunderschönen vierpfostigen Himmelbett mit kuschligen Decken wieder. Das Zimmer in dem das Bett stand hätte sich in jedem Märchenschloss befinden können. Filigrane Deckenfresken die an einzelnen Stellen mit Blattgold veredelt waren und riesige Wandgemälde verzierten den Raum. Ich saß eine Zeit lang einfach nur mit offenem Mund da und rieb mir die Augen. Bestimmt träumte ich noch.  
  
Da öffnete sich die Tür und drei Frauen traten ein, so schön wie ich mir Prinzessinnen immer vorgestellt hatte. Nur vielleicht etwas weniger bekleidet... ein Großteil des Stoffes war durchsichtig. Ihre Haare schimmerten wie Seide im Licht des Kronleuchters und ihre Haut war makellos glatt und von vornehmer Blässe. An Händen und Hälsen trugen sie kostbaren Schmuck, der so funkelte, dass es mich fast blendete.  
  
"Oooh... sieh nur Verona... das kleine Vögelchen ist aufgewacht." gurrte die blonde Frau.  
Die eben mit Verona angesprochene dunkelhaarige Frau nickte und sah mich freundlich an. Trotzdem war etwas in ihren Augen, dass mich zur Vorsicht gemahnte.  
  
"Hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte Verona mit tiefer wohltönender Stimme. Ich nickte und sah die drei schüchtern an. "Geh Marishka, sag dem Meister, dass sie aufgewacht ist." Die Blonde nickte und verlies das Zimmer wieder. "Meister?" ich blickte fragend zwischen den beiden Verbliebenen hin und her. "Oh ja," wieder sprach Verona, "unser Meister hat dich gestern Nacht mit hierher gebracht."  
  
"Gestern Nacht..." Langsam fiel mir wieder ein was letzte Nacht geschehen war und ich rollte mich in einem kleinen Ball auf dem Bett zusammen. "Muss ich jetzt ins Gefängnis?" Die beiden Frauen setzten sich zu mir aufs Bett. "Aber nein..." sprach Verona beruhigend auf mich ein. "Was meinst du Verona, soll ich ihr die Haare kämmen, bevor der Meister kommt?" fragte die rothaarige Frau, die bis jetzt geschwiegen hatte. Sie streichelte mir besänftigend über den Kopf. Verona nickte wieder. Sie schien von den drei Frauen diejenige mit dem höchsten Rang zu sein. "Ja, tu das Aleera."  
  
Aleera sprang auf und nahm eine Bürste von dem Frisiertischchen an der Wand. Meine Augen blieben an dem Spiegel des Frisiertischchens hängen. Er zeigte mich auf dem Bett... aber weder Verona noch Aleera waren zu sehen. Aleera folgte meinem verwirrten Blick. "Ach, kümmer dich nicht um den dummen Spiegel. Eitles Blendwerk der Menschen, nichts weiter." entgegnete sie fröhlich und widmete sich meinen Haaren.  
  
Ich gab mich fürs erste mit dieser Erklärung zufrieden. Viel zu sehr war ich von all dem Reichtum um mich überwältigt als dass sich meine Gedanken auf so etwas banales wie ein Spiegelbild konzentrieren konnten. "Meine Güte was für ein Gestrüpp. Wann hast du das denn das letzte Mal gekämmt?" Aleera plapperte munter vor sich hin während sie mein Haar mit sanfter Gewalt durchpflügte.  
  
"Autsch.. das zieht."  
  
"Nun stell dich nicht so an, wer schön sein will muss leiden."  
  
Verona beobachtete uns amüsiert, als plötzlich die Tür aufging. Sofort wandten sich die Gesichter der beiden Frauen zum Eingang.  
  
"Guten Abend meine Damen." ertönte die wohlklingende Stimme des Mannes der jetzt dort stand. Sein langes schwarzes Haar war in einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden und er trug schwarze Kleidung die mich an eine Husarenuniform erinnerte. Seine Stiefel klapperten auf dem feinen Marmor, als er auf das Bett zukam. Hinter ihm war Marishka im Türrahmen stehen geblieben.  
  
Verona und Aleera senkten demütig die Köpfe. "Guten Abend Meister." Er streckte die Arme nach ihnen aus und sie flogen förmlich hinein. "Habt ihr euch gut um unseren Gast gekümmert?" fragte er und grinste mich an. Ich wusste nicht genau was von mir erwartet wurde, also blieb ich still sitzen und wartete bis man mich ansprach.  
  
"Ja Meister, ich habe ihr sogar die Haare gebürstet..." ereiferte Aleera sich. Der Graf blickte mich forschend an und entdeckte die Bürste, die immer noch in meinem widerspenstigen Haar festhing. Aleera hatte sie einfach hängen lassen, als er sie zu sich gerufen hatte.  
  
"In der Tat..." stellte er amüsiert fest. Ich hielt es für einen guten Zeitpunkt die Bürste zu entfernen.  
"Lasst mich jetzt mit unserem kleinen Gast allein." befahl er den drei Frauen. Sie gehorchten sofort und entfernten sich.  
  
Er setzte sich zur mir auf's Bett. "Nun Paliki...? Waren sie nett zu dir?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Das freut mich zu hören. Sie können manchmal etwas sehr... anhänglich sein."  
  
Ich sagte nichts dazu und nickte nur. "Darf ich eine Frage stellen?"  
  
"Aber sicher. Ob ich sie dir beantworte, kann ich allerdings nicht versprechen."  
  
"Wegen gestern Abend... werden sie mich zur Polizei bringen?"  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Das Beste ist, wenn du das ganze vergisst. Es ist völlig belanglos."  
  
"Aber ich habe..."  
  
Er legte einen Finger auf meine Lippen. Ich zuckte leicht zurück, denn der Finger war kalt.  
"Sssshhh... du hast nichts getan. Und jetzt sei ein braves Mädchen und vergiss was passiert ist."  
  
Ich wagte nicht, noch einmal zu widersprechen und schwieg.  
  
"Sag Paliki, du und deine Freunde... "  
  
"Meine Brüder." berichtigte ich.  
  
"Brüder? Wie schön für dich, du hast eine Familie. Ihr kennt euch in Budapest doch sicher sehr gut aus, könnt euch unbemerkt einschleichen und hört viele interessante Dinge."  
  
Ich blickte ihn etwas verständnislos an. "Ja..."  
  
"Sehr gut... denn es gibt etwas, dass ihr für mich herausfinden werdet. Ein Mann mit dem Namen 'Boris Valerious' wird vermutlich bald in Budapest eintreffen. Er ist sehr bekannt, man nennt ihn den..." Dracula zog eine theatralische Grimasse, " 'König der Zigeuner'. Er ist auf dem Weg zum adriatischen Meer und will sich vorher mit dem Bischoff von Budapest treffen. Ich will benachrichtigt werden sobald er in der Stadt eintrifft und erfahren wo er übernachtet. Hast du das verstanden?"  
  
"Boris Valerious... ja... ich habe verstanden." wiederholte ich langsam.  
  
"Gut. Wenn ihr mich rechtzeitig in Kenntnis setzt, werde ich euch entsprechend belohnen. Ich bin großzügig zu denen, die mir dienlich sind." Er legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte einschmeichelnd. Dann wurde seine Miene jedoch finster.  
  
"Enttäuscht mich besser nicht. Ich bin kein Mann von großer Geduld." Seine Augen schienen plötzlich in einem eisigen Blau zu leuchten. Ich starrte ihn ein paar Sekunden lang an, bevor ich schließlich antwortete und mein Schicksal besiegelte.  
  
"I-ich werde tun was ihr mir aufgetragen habt... Meister."  
  
Authors Note:  
  
So, dieses Kapitel ist also mal wieder eine Rückblende und der erste Auftritt der Brides in meiner Geschichte. Entgegen meiner persönlichen Erwartungen konnte ich die drei im Film eigentlich ganz gut leiden (naja, okay... Aleera nervte manchmal ein wenig... aber im Großen und Ganzen ist auch sie in Ordnung). Ganz im Gegensatz zu einer gewissen Dame, die im Film so herrlich mit dem Gesicht gegen einen Baum knallt. #fett grins# (nein, ich nenne keine Namen) Aber gut... sie ist die weibliche Heldin, vermutlich liegts daran. Allerdings hab ich schon eine Menge guter Fanfictions gelesen, wo mir die Frau plötzlich wieder extrem sympathisch geworden ist. Aber das ist nur der Verdienst der echt talentierten Autoren. #seufz# Ich wünschte ich könnte auch so gut schreiben. Naja, ich geb mir weiterhin Mühe und versuche nicht ins allzu Melodramatische oder Kitschige abzugleiten. Drückt mir die Daumen #sweatdrop#  
  
Das hat man davon wenn man was verspricht. #g#  
Pharaonin: Freut mich, dass Du so gespannt auf jedes neue Kapitel wartest #wirklich ganz extrem freu# Ich war gestern auf einer Geburtstagsfeier in der Familie einer sehr guten Freundin (die hier übrigens unter dem Pseudonym Kodachi5 veröffentlicht #schleichwerbung mach#). Aber als Ausgleich dafür, stell ich heute gleich 2 Kapitel online, ist das nicht was? ; )  
  
Sirius-MyLove: Ui, noch jemand der gespannt wartet. Da freut sich die Schreiber-Seele. War doch ne gute Idee von meinen Freundinnen mich zur Veröffentlichung zu zwingen. Ich vermute mal, dann freust Du Dich auch über die 2 neuen Kapitel. (das Nächste lad ich gleich im Anschluss hoch)  
  
Und natürlich nochmal ein ganz großes fettes Dankeschön an Kodachi5 ohne deren seelische Unterstützung ("LOS! SCHREIB WEITER!") ich nie so weit gekommen wäre. #Oscarrede halt#  
Fühl Dich ganz fest umarmt ; )  
  
Wow... heute mal ein ganz langer Authors Note. Dafür kriegt dann das nächste Kapitel keinen. Ich muss sparen. 


	12. Geständnis

Kapitel 12 - Geständnis  
  
Ein Kaleidoskop an Farben und Formen zog an meinen Augen vorbei... mir war schwindlig, heiß und kalt gleichzeitig. Mühsam öffnete ich die Augen. Ich lag unter zwei Mänteln begraben und Andrei hielt mich fest in den Armen. Auf meiner Stirn lag ein mit Schnee getränktes Tuch. Sobald ich mich regte, öffnete Andrei ebenfalls die Augen und sah mich erleichtert an. "Gott sei Dank... ich hatte schon Angst, du wachst gar nicht mehr auf." Er nahm das Tuch von meinem Kopf und strich mir ein paar Haare aus der Stirn. "Wie konntest du nur so etwas Dummes tun?" Ich überlegte einen kurzen Augenblick, beschloss aber Andrei nichts von der Stimme zu erzählen. Jetzt wo ich sie nicht mehr hören konnte, fühlte ich mich beinahe noch einsamer als zuvor.  
  
"Ich... weiß nicht... es ist alles so verschwommen." wich ich seiner Frage aus. Er glaubte mir und schrieb die Verwirrung wohl dem Fieber zu. Sein Blick ruhte nachdenklich auf meinem Gesicht.  
  
"Was.. ist denn?" Glaubte er mir etwa doch nicht?  
  
"Nichts ich dachte nur... als du da Draußen in meinen Armen zusammengebrochen bist und einfach nicht mehr aufwachen wolltest... mir fiel ein was ich dir alles noch sagen wollte..." seine Stimme stockte, "... und ich hatte Angst, dass es jetzt vielleicht zu spät ist." Andrei strich mit seinen klammen Fingern über meine heißen Wangen. Das Fieber lähmte meinen Denkprozess und ich verstand den Sinn seiner Worte nicht.  
  
"Wieso... was willst du denn sagen?"  
  
Seine Finger ruhten weiter auf meine Wange. "Wie viel du mir bedeutest..."  
  
Ich lächelte schwach. "Aber das weiß ich doch... du bist mein Bruder."  
  
Er schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Nein... nein, das meine ich nicht..."  
  
"Was meinst du denn dann?" Mein Blick hing an der Höhlendecke und seine Worte drangen kaum bis an mein Bewusstsein.  
  
"Ich meine, dass ich.. dich... " Andrei sprach den Satz nicht zu Ende, sondern beugte sich stattdessen über mein Gesicht. Seine Lippen tasteten erst zaghaft nach meinen und nahmen sie dann hungrig in Besitz. Mein Blick war unverändert an ihm vorbei zur Höhlendecke gerichtet. Ich fühlte nichts. Es war als ginge mich das ganze gar nichts an. Schließlich löste Andrei sich von mir.  
  
"Sasa...?"  
  
"Hm."  
  
"Hast du... gar nichts dazu zu sagen?"  
  
"Wozu?"  
  
Er schwieg.  
  
"Andrei?"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Ich bin müde..."  
  
Er versuchte seine Enttäuschung zu verbergen und lächelte stattdessen liebevoll. "Dann schlaf. Bevor es dir wieder besser geht, können wir sowieso nicht weiter." Daraufhin deckte er mich gründlich zu, bevor er mich wieder in die Arme schloss. "Ich gebe auf dich acht... immer." flüsterte er in mein Ohr, als mein Verstand bereits wieder in das Reich der Träume abdriftete. 


	13. Halt mich nicht auf

Kapitel 13 - Halt mich nicht auf  
  
Als ich am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war Andrei bereits aufgestanden. Er stand am Höhleneingang und blickte hinauf in den Himmel.  
  
"Ich glaube heute wird das Wetter halten. Glaubst du, dass du reiten kannst?"  
  
"Ja... wird schon gehen." Ich richtete mich langsam auf und ging auf etwas wackligen Beinen zu Andrei. Ich war schwach vom Fieber, aber das würde vom herumliegen in der kalte Höhle auch nicht besser werden. Und nachdem der Sturm abgezogen war, wollte Andrei so schnell wie möglich weiterreiten. Mein Fieber war im Vergleich zur Nacht nur unwesentlich zurückgegangen und meine Wahrnehmung immer noch getrübt. Allerdings fühlte sich mein Körper, nachdem er ein paar Schritte gegangen war, schon wieder etwas kräftiger an. Ja... es würde gehen. Ich musste weiter. Unbedingt.  
  
Andrei und ich führten die Pferde aus der Höhle und saßen dann auf. Er blieb an meiner Seite und wir folgten dem Pfad, der nun wieder bergab verlief. Ich starrte einfach nur auf den Weg vor mir und hing meinen Gedanken nach. Die Erinnerung an gestern Nacht war verschwommen und ich konnte Fieberfantasie nicht mehr von Realität unterscheiden. Einzelne Erinnerungs-Fetzen tauchten auf... eine Stimme... Andreis Gesicht... die Höhlendecke... Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Es war nicht wichtig. Meine Hand tastete nach dem Dolch an meiner Seite. Er war weg.  
  
"Andrei!!!"  
  
Andrei fuhr herum. "Was ist passiert?"  
  
"Er ist weg! Ich muss zurück in die Höhle, wir haben ihn in der Höhle gelassen!!" rief ich panisch. Was wenn jemand anderes ihn gefunden hatte? Wegelagerer oder sonst jemand? Sicher waren wir bisher nicht vielen Leuten auf diesem Weg begegnet, aber allein der Gedanke lies das Blut in meinen Adern gefrieren.  
Ich wollte gerade mein Pferd herumreißen als Andrei es am Zügel festhielt. "Nein, keine Angst. Ich hab ihn dir abgenommen und beim Gepäck verstaut. Ich hatte Angst du könntest dir damit wehtun, nachdem du einfach fortgelaufen warst."  
  
"Wo?! Wo hast du ihn hin?!" Ich schrie fast.  
  
Andrei sass ab und öffnete eine seiner Satteltaschen. Daraus holte er den Dolch hervor und streckte ihn mir entgegen. Bevor ich ihn nehmen konnte, zog er seine Hand jedoch wieder zurück. "Versprichst du, dass du mir nicht wieder davonläufst?" Sein Blick war sehr eindringlich.  
  
"Das mach ich nur, wenn du mich aufhältst."  
  
"Ich spaße nicht Sasa.. mir ist es verdammt ernst!" er erhob seine Stimme.  
Ich beugte mich vor und riss ihm den Dolch aus der Hand. "Mir auch."  
  
Dann gab ich meinem Pferd die Sporen und galoppierte los. Ich hörte Andrei hinter mir fluchen als er schnell aufsaß und mir nachsetzte. Den Dolch hatte ich bereits wieder an meinem Gürtel befestigt und das kalte Metall schmiegte sich in meine Handinnenfläche.  
"Gut gemacht." hallte es in meinem Kopf wieder. Ich lächelte stolz.  
  
"Hey! Sasa!!! Reite nicht so schnell! Du wirst stürzen!" erscholl Andreis Stimme hinter mir. Ich trieb mein Pferd weiter an. Es flog förmlich dahin. Mein Verfolger brauchte fast eine Stunde um mich schließlich einzuholen.  
  
"Warum tust du das?!" Er konnte seinen Zorn kaum mehr verbergen. "Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, ich will dir wirklich helfen! Warum bist du so störrisch?!"  
  
"Du hast mich aufgehalten."  
  
Authors Note: Jaja, langsam aber sicher bewegen sie sich auf Vaseria zu, man soll es nicht für möglich halten ;;; Keine Ahnung warum das alles so lange dauert. Aber ich kann voller Stolz verraten: Im nächsten Kapitel kommen sie endlich endlich an. g 


	14. Am Ziel: Vaseria

Kapitel 14 - Am Ziel: Vaseria  
  
In den späten Abendstunden erreichten wir schließlich das Ziel unserer Reise. Das kleine Dorf Vaseria in den Karpaten, eingezäumt von majestätischen Bergen, die das Dörfchen umso jämmerlicher erscheinen ließen. Auf einem der Gipfel thronte, wie ein Schatten vergangener Zeiten, das Schloss meines Meisters. Ich hatte es nie selbst gesehen, hatte nur gehört, wenn er davon sprach. Sein eisiges Gefängnis. Es war ein gutes Stück entfernt, doch schien seine Kälte das Dorf immer noch einzuhüllen. Selbst mir jagte es einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken.  
  
"Was meinst du, sollen wir uns in dem Gasthaus des Ortes Zimmer mieten?" Andreis Stimme klang müde und abgespannt.  
  
"Nein... ich glaube nicht, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, uns hier zu zeigen. In solchen Orten sind Fremde nicht unbedingt willkommen. Besonders wenn sie um eine solche Stunde eintreffen."  
  
Der wahre Grund war, dass ich es nicht ertragen hätte, die tumben Bauern die glorreichen Heldentaten der Familie Valerious, und vor allem deren letzter Erben, rühmen zu hören. Derlei Heldengeschichten wurden im Winter gerne immer wieder neu erzählt. Und meist waren sie jedes Jahr um eine zusätzliche Begebenheit reicher.  
  
Andrei seufzte nur. Auch mir war der Gedanke, eine weitere Nacht in der Kälte zu verbringen, nicht unbedingt angenehm. Aber wir hatten schon Schlimmeres überstanden. Sehr, sehr viel Schlimmeres. Vielleicht lag es an der Präsenz des Schlosses, dass mich diese Erinnerungen heimsuchten. Eine kalte.. dunkle Straße... ein kleines schreiendes Kind... Nein! Ich durfte mich nicht schon wieder in Fieberträumen verlieren. Noch nicht. Erst mussten wir unser Lager an einer halbwegs sicheren Stelle aufschlagen. Ich stieg von meinem Pferd und lief zum Ufer des Flusses, dessen Lauf wir bis hierher gefolgt waren. Hoffentlich verschaffte mir das kalte Wasser einen ausreichend klaren Kopf, bis ich mich schlafen legen konnte.  
  
Ich stand auf und sah mich um. Das Ufer des Flusses stieg steil an, bis hinauf zum Herrensitz der Valerious. Unterhalb dieses Abhangs wären wir vom Dorf aus nicht sichtbar, selbst wenn wir ein kleines Feuer entzünden würden. Es sei denn, jemand würde aus den Fenstern des Herrenhauses blicken, aber da ich wusste, dass es versiegelt war, konnte ich diese Gefahr ausschließen. Es war versiegelt seit dem Tag an dem Van Helsing mit der toten Anna Valerious und den Überresten meines Meisters nach Vaseria zurückgekehrt war.  
  
Tapfere Anna, die ihr Leben lies um den Abgesandten Gottes zu retten. Oh ja... so wunderschön, tapfer und tugendsam war sie, sagten die Leute, wenn sie von der Zigeunerprinzessin sprachen. In der Tat... Sie hätten ihre Prinzessin sehen sollen... wie tapfer und tugendsam sie in den Armen meines Meisters lag.  
  
Ich sah es vor mir, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Die junge Frau in dem blutroten Ballkleid, die von meinem Meister geführt wurde wie eine willenlose Puppe. Ich hatte die beiden damals von einer Loge aus beobachtet und mich gefragt, ob ich wohl auch einmal so ein schönes Kleid tragen und auf einem Ball tanzen würde. Immerhin durfte ich mich mit dem Kostüm eines Naturgeistes maskieren und zusammen mit meinen Brüdern dem Spektakel beiwohnen, als Belohnung für die geleisteten Dienste.  
  
"Sasa?"  
  
Ich schreckte auf. Aber ich konnte meine Erinnerungen noch nicht ganz zur Seite drängen, die Musik des Balls hörte nicht auf in meinem Kopf wiederzuhallen.  
  
"Ja?" Ich blinzelte ein paar Mal und versuchte mich auf Andreis Stimme zu konzentrieren um in die Wirklichkeit zurückzufinden.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung? Du hattest so einen seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck..."  
  
"Jaja... alles den Umständen entsprechend. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir heute Nacht dort drüben lagern?" ich zeigte auf die Stelle unterhalb des Herrenhauses. Andreis Blick folgte meiner ausgestreckten Hand. Schließlich nickte er.  
  
"Vermutlich die beste Gelegenheit, wenn wir nicht wieder ein paar Kilometer zurückreiten wollen."  
Er führte die Pferde dorthin und begann das kleine Lager zu errichten. Ich blickte unterdessen mit klopfendem Herzen noch einmal hinauf zum Haus der Valerious. Heute Nacht würde ich ganz Nah bei meinem Meister sein.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Sooo... kommen wir heute zu meiner Lieblingsszene in Van Helsing: Die Ballszene. #schmelz# Auch wenn ich Anna nicht leiden kann, diese Szene knistert nur so vor Erotik (und damit meine ich NICHT als der Feuerspucker Dracula abfackelt #sweatdrop#)  
Das Wichtigste dabei aber ist: Durch diese Szene entstand die Grundidee für meine Story. Als man nämlich die beiden kleinen Kinder sieht, von denen eines "Seht Meister, seht!" krakelt.  
  
Meine Ausgangssituation: Diese Kinder sind keine Vampire. Ich fand das Kind das nichts sagt, mit den Locken und den großen Augen irgendwie niedlich. Man kann vom Aussehen nicht genau bestimmen, ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen ist, also habe ich mich entschlossen, es soll ein Mädchen sein. May I introduce to you? Sarika :)  
  
Irgendwie hab ich mich wohler gefühlt bei dem Gedanken, keinen gänzlich neuen Charakter einzufügen, sonder jemanden auszubauen, der im Film nur einen kurzen Auftritt hatte. So als eine Art Legitimierung. Dann machte ich mir Gedanken, warum überhaupt Kinder auf diesem Ball sind. So nahm das Schicksal langsam seinen Lauf. #g# 


	15. Die Schreie eines Kindes

Authors Note: Vor Beginn dieses Kapitels möchte ich noch eine Warnung aussprechen. Dieses Kapitel ist (bis jetzt) der Hauptgrund, warum ich die Story ab 17 gemacht habe und es hat mich einiges an Überwindung gekostet es zu schreiben. Es lies sich allerdings für den weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte nicht vermeiden. Der Titel gibt schon einen Hinweis darauf worum es geht...  
  
Kapitel 15 - Die Schreie eines Kindes  
  
Kaum hatte ich mein Haupt zur Ruhe gebettet, kamen die verdrängten Erinnerungen zurück. Es war Nacht und ein kleines Kind rannte durch die unbeleuchteten Seitenstrassen von Budapest. Krauses dunkles Haar und ebenso dunkle Augen, viel zu große Kleidung und barfuss, rannte es über den Pflasterstein. Meine Haare sind zum Glück im Lauf der Zeit glatter geworden, so dass sie jetzt nur noch gewellt sind. Ich hatte meinen Krauskopf als Kind immer gehasst.  
  
Ich war auf dem Weg nach Hause. Früher am Abend hatte ich mich mit Andrei über irgendetwas fürchterlich gestritten und war so wütend gewesen, dass ich davonlief. Seltsam. Ich kann mich nicht einmal mehr erinnern worüber wir gestritten hatten... aber damals schien es ungemein bedeutend. Mein Entschluss stand fest: ich würde nie mehr mit ihm reden. Als jedoch die Nacht und mit ihr Dunkelheit und Kälte hereinbrachen, hielt ich es doch für eine bessere Idee, nach Hause zurückzukehren. Immerhin war ich erst 6 Jahre alt und ohne meine Brüder nachts noch nie Draußen gewesen. Also hatte ich meinen Stolz heruntergeschluckt und mich auf den Nachhauseweg gemacht.  
"Na meine Kleine, was machst du denn um diese Uhrzeit noch auf der Straße?"  
Ich blieb stehen. Ein großer dicker Mann versperrte mir den Weg und grinste mich an. Für gewöhnlich nahmen die Menschen uns gar nicht wahr, solange sie uns nicht dabei erwischten wie wir ihnen etwas stahlen. Deshalb kam diese Begegnung für mich völlig unerwartet. Ich stand einfach nur da und starrte den Fremden an.  
  
"Was ist? Hast du Angst? Das brauchst du nicht. Mein Name ist Barak. Mir gehört der Süßwarenladen dort drüben." Er deutete in Richtung Hauptstrasse. Ich wusste, wer er war. Wir waren schon oft vor seinem Laden gestanden und hatten sehnsüchtig durch die Schaufenster gestarrt. Aber ich mochte ihn nicht, irgendwie war Barak mir nicht geheuer.  
  
"Wie heißt du denn?" fragte er mich.  
  
"... Maria." Ich wollte ihm meinen richtigen Namen nicht verraten.  
"Schön Maria. Warum kommst du nicht mit mir in meinen Laden und ich schenke dir ein paar Bonbons?" Er streckte mir seine Hand entgegen, aber ich wich ein paar Schritte zurück. 'Niemand von denen schenkt uns was. Die kümmern sich nicht darum ob wir leben oder sterben. Wenn jemand sagt, er will uns was schenken, dann ist das eine Falle.' so hatte Andrei uns eingeschärft. Wir vertrauten anderen Menschen nicht.  
  
"Was hast du denn meine kleine Maria?" er kam auf mich zu und ich wich immer weiter zurück, bis ich mit dem Rücken an einer Mauer stand. Ich hatte mich in eine Sackgasse drängen lassen. Bevor ich auf irgendeine Seite ausweichen konnte, hatte Barak mich an der Schulter gepackt und drückte mich unsanft gegen die Wand. Ich trat um mich und versuchte mich loszureißen, aber er schlug mir ins Gesicht und mein Schädel prallte gegen die Wand. Alles drehte sich vor meinen Augen, ich blieb jedoch bei Bewusstsein.  
  
Barak hielt mich immer noch wie in einen Schraubstock gespannt als er vor mir auf die Knie ging. Zuerst hatte ich nur befürchtet, dass er mich zur Polizei bringen oder schlagen würde, aber dieses Tier hatte etwas ganz anderes mit mir vor... Er schob seine große fleischige Hand in meine Hose und zwischen meine Beine. Ich schrie laut auf wie ein gequältes Tier. Noch nie in meinem Leben hatte ich solche Schmerzen gefühlt. Aber niemand nahm Notiz von meinen Schreien, niemanden interessierte was da vor sich ging. Barak grunzte keuchend und machte sich an seiner eigenen Hose zu schaffen.  
  
Da sah ich es. An seinem Gürtel hing ein Messer. Mit aller Kraft die ich hatte warf ich mich nach vorne und konnte es fassen. Ich riss es aus seiner Halfterung und stach wahllos auf ihn ein. Erst auf seine Hand die mich immer noch an der Hüfte umklammert hielt, dann auf seinen Oberkörper, bis er in einer Lache aus Blut vor mir lag und nur noch leise röchelte. Da erst lies ich das Messer fallen und blickte auf den leblosen Körper vor mir. Und ich schrie wieder. Ich schrie mir die Seele aus dem Leib. Meinem Schmerz, meiner Abscheu und meinem Entsetzen war anders nicht Herr zu werden. Da hörte ich Schritte auf dem Straßenpflaster die näher kamen. Aus den Schatten der Gasse tauchte eine Gestalt auf.  
  
Ich war wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt und konnte mich keinen Millimeter bewegen. Ich wollte davonrennen, aber meine Füße trugen mich nicht. Da war er wieder. Der Mann der Laszlo und mich vor einigen Tagen beim Stehlen ertappt hatte. Er hatte uns erstaunlicherweise einfach laufen lassen, aber diesmal würde ich wohl nicht so einfach davonkommen. Seltsamerweise schien er sich viel mehr für den verblutenden Barak zu interessieren als für mich.  
  
"Was für eine Verschwendung..." seufzte er und hob den massigen Körper des Mannes mit einer Hand so leicht hoch, wie er es bei Laszlo getan hatte. Dann öffnete er den Mund. Ich sah wie seine Eckzähne immer länger wurden und er sie schließlich in Baraks Hals schlug um das letzte verbleibende Blut zu trinken. Er war ein Vampir, eine verfluchte Kreatur die Gottes Geschöpfe jagte und von ihrem Blut lebte. Ich hatte schon viele Geschichten von ihnen gehört. Unter normalen Umständen hätte mich der schiere Wahnsinn ergriffen, wenn ich einer solchen Szene hätte beiwohnen müssen. Aber für mich war Barak kein "Geschöpf Gottes". Er war ein widerliches Tier, das eigentlich Schlimmeres als den Tod verdient hatte und so beobachtete ich das Geschehen mit einer gewissen Genugtuung.  
  
Als der Mann Barak schließlich achtlos auf den Boden zurückfallen lies und sein Blick sich auf mich richtete, kam mir das erste Mal der Gedanke, dass auch ich sein Opfer werden könnte. Ich verkroch mich wieder in die Ecke, in die Barak mich gedrängt hatte, wohl wissend dass sie mir auch diesmal keinen Schutz bieten würde.  
  
"Hör auf mit dem Versteckspielen und komm her Paliki." befahl er.  
  
Er erinnerte sich an mich. Seltsam... ich freute mich darüber. Eigentlich war es für mein Überleben wichtig, dass ich nicht besonders auffiel und man mich nicht wieder erkannte. Aber er wusste es noch. Er erkannte mich. Langsam kam ich aus der Ecke und lief ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, dann blieb ich wieder stehen. Mein Blick heftete sich auf den Körper zu Füssen des Vampirs.  
  
Der Fremde folgte meinem Blick. "Er ist tot. Vor ihm musst du keine Angst mehr haben." Um seine Aussage zu unterstreichen stieß er mit dem Stiefel gegen die Leiche, die sich nun auf den Rücken drehte. Die schreckgeweiteten Augen Baraks sahen mich anklagend an. Aber sie waren schon gebrochen. Er war wirklich tot. 'Das also bedeutet Gerechtigkeit' schoss es mir durch den Kopf.  
  
"Und nun komm." Er streckte mir seine Arme entgegen und ohne weiter drüber nachzudenken WAS er eigentlich war, warf ich mich hinein. Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper, Tränen liefen mir wie Sturzbäche über die Wangen und gleichzeitig fühlte ich mich so sicher wie noch nie zuvor. Geborgen in seinen Armen. Er hob mich hoch und sah mich, offenbar überrascht ob meiner Reaktion, neugierig an.  
  
"Wer... seid ihr?" stammelte ich unter weiteren Tränen.  
  
"Ich bin Graf Vladislaus Dracula. Herrscher über die Wesen der Dunkelheit, gefürchtet und gehasst von den Menschen... und du wirst jetzt ein braves Kind sein und schlafen." Er sah mir tief in die Augen und ich fiel sofort in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf. Auf seinen Armen trug er mich in seinen "Sommerpalast" wo ich einige Stunden später in einem warmen weichen Himmelbett aufwachen sollte.  
  
  
Authors Note:  
(at)Sirius: Natürlich kommt Dracula wieder vor #auf dieses Kapitel deut# und er wird auch in Zukunft noch auftauchen, immerhin ist er ja der Meister #worship# Und irre mach ich schon mal gar keinen ; )  
  
Sarika: Nein.. du lässt mich nur Stimmen hören und seltsame Visionen haben. #räusper#  
Para: ... äh... #sweatdrop# Du zählst nicht, du bist eine fiktive Figur, husch, zurück in die Story mit dir!  



	16. Entering Valerious Mansion

Kapitel 16 - Entering Valerious Mansion  
  
Ich schreckte aus meinem Schlaf auf. Schwer atmend sah ich mich um. Keine dunkle Gasse, kein böser Mann. Diesen Teil meiner Erinnerung hatte ich seit Jahren verdrängt; ich hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass es passiert war. Jetzt war sie dafür umso gegenwärtiger. Warum? Warum musste ich mich ausgerechnet jetzt wieder daran erinnern? Die Träume über meine Vergangenheit die mich jetzt schon seit Tagen heimsuchten, die Stimme meines Meisters, die ich flüstern hörte... wurde ich vielleicht wirklich verrückt?  
  
"Nein... du bist nicht verrückt." hörte ich die Stimme beruhigend in meinem Kopf. "Nur sehr empfindlich." Ein leises, spöttisches Lachen.  
  
"Ich habe Angst..." murmelte ich.  
  
"Das brauchst du nicht. Du weißt was du zu tun hast und du wirst es tun."  
  
"Das werde ich, Meister. ... Wird dann alles wieder gut?" ich warf immer wieder vorsichtige Blicke zu Andrei um sicher zu gehen, dass er noch schlief.  
  
"Ja Paliki, dann wird alles wieder gut. Schlaf jetzt."  
  
Gehorsam kauerte ich mich wieder auf meinem Lager zusammen und schlief ein. Diesmal wurde ich nicht von Alpträumen gequält und fühlte mich am nächsten morgen körperlich gestärkt, als ich erwachte. Ich weckte Andrei und dann aßen wir gemeinsam.  
  
"Also... jetzt sind wir hier. Verrätst du mir vielleicht jetzt, was wir machen?"  
  
"Wir müssen da rein." erklärte ich knapp und deutete auf das Herrenhaus.  
  
"Ah ja... ist da noch etwas drin was du für deine mysteriöse Wiederbelebung brauchst?" fragte Andrei etwas missmutig.  
  
"Ja... das Wichtigste."  
  
"Und das wäre?"  
  
"Die Überreste des M... Grafen." Andrei mochte es nicht, wenn ich ihn als "Meister" bezeichnete. Also hatte ich es mir angewöhnt in seiner Gegenwart lieber als "dem Grafen" von ihm zu sprechen. 'Wir haben keinen Meister. Wir sind frei und genau so soll das auch bleiben!' hatte er mich einmal angeschrieen. Sollte er seinen Willen haben, es bedeutete nichts.  
  
"Was?!"  
  
"Als Van Helsing damals mit der toten Prinzessin hierher zurückkehrte, trug er auch die Überreste des Grafen bei sich, sie wurden versiegelt und im Herrensitz der Valerious verwahrt. Es wird gut bewacht, aber seit Jahren hat niemand mehr gewagt, einen Fuß in das Haus zu setzen. Wenn wir also erst mal drin sind, haben wir leichtes Spiel." trug ich ihm die Geschichte vor. Ich hatte sie aus mehreren verschiedenen Informationsquellen zusammengetragen. Allzu schwer war es nicht, da Van Helsing's Tat sich wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitete. Um Unendliches schwieriger erwies es sich, das herauszufinden wovon ich von Anfang an felsenfest überzeugt war: Dass es eine Möglichkeit gab, meinen Meister in diese Welt zurückzurufen.  
  
"Lass mich raten... du willst von dieser Seite her hochklettern und durch ein Fenster steigen ohne das man uns bemerkt?"  
  
"Ganz genau."  
  
"Nur haben wir dummerweise nichts dabei mit dem wir an der Wand hochkommen. Und ich bezweifle, dass deine körperliche Verfassung dazu ausreicht, selbst wenn wir etwas hätten."  
  
"Ich hab immerhin ein Seil. Wir müssen es nur irgendwo befestigen, das wird ja wohl zu schaffen sein." Den Kommentar bezüglich meiner körperlichen Verfassung ignorierte ich. Ich fühlte mich sogar erstaunlich gut. Der zweifelnde Blick in Andreis Augen verschwand allerdings nicht, als ich voller Tatendrang mit dem Seil den Abhang hinaufkletterte.  
Ich suchte die Mauern nach etwas ab, an dem wir das Seil festmachen konnten. Kurz unterhalb des Daches stand ein Eisenhaken an einer Stange ein gutes Stück hervor. Daran hing eine alte ausgediente Laterne. Er sah sehr stabil aus und ich zeigte Andrei meine Entdeckung.  
  
"Was meinst du? Können wir es daran befestigen?"  
  
Andrei zuckte die Schultern. "Wir können es versuchen, dann sehen wir's."  
  
Er suchte nach einem mittelgroßen Stein an dem er das Seil festknoten konnte. Das war am Ufer eines Flusses kein schweres Unterfangen. Als er schließlich ein passendes Exemplar gefunden hatte, kam er wieder den Abhang herauf. Seine Augen taxierten genau die Entfernung bis zum Dach und Andrei stellte sich in Wurfposition. Bereits nach dem 3. Versuch, klappte es. Der Stein mit dem Seil wickelte sich ein paar Mal um die Eisenstange und hing fest. Andrei zog prüfend am Seil um zu sehen, ob die Stange auch genug Gewicht tragen konnte oder vielleicht nur lose im bröckeligen Mauerwerk verankert war. Es bestand den Test.  
  
"Ich werde zuerst hochklettern, wenn es mich trägt, hält es dich auch aus." erklärte Andrei und der Ton seiner Stimme sagte mir, dass er keinen Widerspruch dulden würde, also nickte ich nur.  
"Und wenn ich oben durch das Fenster geklettert bin," er zeigte auf das kleine Fenster das leicht rechts von dem Haken lag, "dann bindest du dir das Seil um und ich zieh dich rauf."  
  
"Aber.."  
  
"Kein Aber. Du bist noch nicht so stark wie du dich vielleicht fühlst. Vertrau mir einfach. ... Wie du hier rauf kommst, kann dir doch letztlich egal sein, oder? Solang du nur schnell genug zu IHM kommst." Seine Stimme hatte bei den letzten Worten einen seltsam kalten Klang angenommen, den ich an ihm gar nicht kannte. Ich nickte wieder. Auch wenn ich mich nicht gerne von Andrei bevormunden lies, hatte er doch recht.  
  
Er kletterte geübt die unebenen Steine der Außenwand nach oben die ihm einen guten Halt boten. Bereits nach kurzer Zeit war er vor dem Fenster angelangt. Vorsichtig wickelte er seine Hand in ein altes Stück Stoff um sich erstens vor Schnittwunden zu schützen und zweitens den Lärm beim Einschlagen des Fensters zu reduzieren. Wir durften nicht vergessen, dass auf der Vorderseite des Herrenhauses immer noch Wachen standen.  
  
Als er schließlich durch das Fenster geklettert war, band ich mir das Seil um, so wie Andrei es befohlen hatte. Er zog und ich stützte mich mit den Füssen an der Mauer ab und half mit, so gut es ging. Trotzdem blieb ich der festen Überzeugung, dass ich es auch alleine geschafft hätte. Achtsam stieg ich durch das Fenster, um mich nicht an den Scherben zu schneiden. Andrei zog mich halb herein und ich landete in seinen Armen. Ich sah mich in dem großen Raum um. Überall an den Wänden hingen Waffen.  
  
"Ähm... Andrei... es geht mir gut, du kannst mich wieder loslassen."  
  
Ohne ein Wort zu sagen gab er mich frei und blickte sich nun ebenfalls um. Ich wusste nicht genau wie ich sein Verhalten deuten sollte... er benahm sich schon seit unserer Übernachtung in der Höhle so eigenartig. Aber ich konnte beim besten Willen nicht mehr sagen was in dieser Nacht Traum und was Realität gewesen war. Dennoch war Andrei verändert, das war ganz deutlich zu spüren.  
  
Aber was kümmerte es mich. Ich war nicht bis hierher gekommen, um mir Gedanken über Andrei zu machen. Ich war im Hause der Valerious. Auch mein Meister hatte hier den sterblichen Teil seines Daseins verbracht und nun war er wieder hierher zurückgekehrt um erneut geboren zu werden.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Diesmal wieder ein etwas ruhigeres Kapitel. Und wir kommen dem Ziel immer näher. Jetzt sind sie immerhin schon im Haus. Ich möchte mich noch mal ganz herzlich bei jedem bedanken der die Geschichte liest und mir Reviews dazu schreibt. Am Anfang hatte ich ja erst ein wenig Angst, es könnte Beschwerden geben, weil es so lange dauert bis überhaupt eine der Figuren aus dem Film auftaucht (und das ist ja auch nur ein kurzer Auftritt). Aber wie es scheint, gibt es Leute denen die Geschichte trotzdem gefällt. #verbeug# Ich hoffe ich erweise mich im weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte Eures Interesses als würdig. #smile#  
  
Reviews sind der Nektar von dem ich lebe und der mich vor allem auch dazu antreibt weiterzuschreiben wenn ich mal eine unkreative Phase habe. Immerhin habe ich gestern das 24.(!) Kapitel beendet. Also ist noch für ein paar Tage Stoff vorhanden. Danach werden die Wartezeiten wohl leider wieder länger werden. Aber wenn ich fleißig Reviews kriege, geht mir das bestimmt viel schneller von der Hand #wink mit dem Zaunpfahl#. Also, sollte noch jemand die Geschichte gelesen und noch nicht gereviewt haben fühle er / sie sich nun dazu aufgefordert. Ich beiße nicht ; )  
  
Dracula: DU nicht...  
Para: #sweatdrop#  
  
(at)Pharaonin: Wer mich anbettelt wird belohnt . Ja, ich verstehe Dich. Ich hasse solche Menschen auch, deshalb fiel es mir ja so schwer dieses Kapitel zu schreiben. Barak steht stellvertretend dafür, was meiner Meinung nach mit solchen Leuten passieren sollte. Ich bin auch morbide. ; )  
Was mir noch wichtig war zu sagen, ich hoffe es kommt nicht so rüber als ob Dracula hier der glorreiche Retter in der Not war, dass ist er nämlich nicht. Er ist eigentlich mehr zufällig in der Nähe und durch den Geruch des vergossenen Blutes auf das Geschehen aufmerksam geworden. Ein freundlicher Dracula ist das Letzte was ich darstellen möchte. #g# Ich hoffe ich konnte das halbwegs so vermitteln.  
  
(oO Meine Güte, die Authors Notes werden auch immer länger) 


	17. Die letzte Ruhestätte?

Kapitel 17 - Die letzte Ruhestätte?  
  
Ich blickte mich weiter vorsichtig um. Unbewusst bewegte ich mich so leise, als fürchtete ich, jemanden durch ein unbedachtes Geräusch auf uns aufmerksam zu machen. Selbst den Atem hielt ich für einige Augenblicke an. Die Luft im Haus war alt und roch nach feuchtem Holz und Staub. In den Zimmerecken hatten sich Spinnweben ausgebreitet, doch bei weitem nicht in dem Umfang, wie es nach 12 Jahren eigentlich hätte sein können.  
  
Eine seltsame Atmosphäre herrschte. Kein Laut drang an mein Ohr und die eisige Temperatur lies mich frösteln.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Andrei in einem besorgten Ton.  
  
Ich nickte. "Es geht mir gut." Das war nicht einmal gelogen. Trotz der unheimlichen und ungastlichen Ausstrahlung des Hauses fühlte ich mich doch nicht unwohl. Ich fühlte mich im Gegenteil kräftiger, als in den letzten Tagen.  
  
"Und wohin jetzt?" fragte Andrei, nachdem wir eine Weile dagestanden und uns umgesehen hatten. Ich zuckte die Achseln. "Das weiß ich nicht, Lageplan gab's leider keinen gratis dazu. Wir müssen uns einfach umsehen. Allzu schwer kann das nicht sein, wir müssen ja lediglich darauf achten die Wachen draußen nicht zu alarmieren."  
  
"Na schön... wo würdest du etwas verstecken, dass in den falschen... pardon.. in den richtigen Händen die Welt beherrschen könnte?"  
  
"Deinen Sarkasmus kannst du dir sparen." zischte ich. "Wir müssen auf jeden Fall sehr aufmerksam sein. Es ist gut möglich, dass das Versteck durch einen Geheimgang oder irgend eine alberne religiöse Barriere geschützt wird."  
  
"Über religiöse Barrieren mache ich mir weniger Sorgen... aber was ist, wenn hier wirklich Fallen eingebaut wurden von denen du nichts weißt? Ich bin da nicht so wählerisch, eine Selbstschussanlage mit einer Armbrust würde schon reichen um mich zu töten."  
  
"Tja... dann bist du wohl besser sehr vorsichtig, nicht wahr Andrei? Wir wollen ja nicht, dass dir etwas zustößt." Ich klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und machte mich auf den Weg in die große Halle von wo aus ich die Suche beginnen wollte.  
  
Seltsam... wieso hatte ich das eigentlich zu Andrei gesagt? Es sollte nur eine kleine Neckerei sein, aber der Klang meiner Stimme war sehr viel schärfer ausgefallen, als ich es beabsichtigt hatte. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, jetzt war wirklich nicht die Zeit um sich Gedanken um solche Feinheiten zu machen. Andrei wusste, wie ich es gemeint hatte, da war ich mir sicher.  
  
Das Geräusch meiner Stiefel auf dem Marmorboden hallte laut durch die Grabesstille des Hauses. Ich versuchte meine Gedanken zu sortieren. Da es keinerlei brauchbaren Hinweis auf die letzte Ruhestätte meines Meisters gab, war die einzig logische Möglichkeit das Haus systematisch ein Zimmer nach dem anderen zu durchsuchen. Aber das war leichter gesagt als getan in einem Haus das schon mehr ein Schloss war.  
  
Ich beschloss, die Suche in den Kerkergewölben zu beginnen und mich langsam Stockwerk um Stockwerk nach oben zu arbeiten. Vorsichtig stieg ich die ausgetretenen Stufen der Treppe nach unten, da ich es noch nicht gewagt hatte eine Fackel zu entzünden solange ich in Sichtweite irgendeines Fensters war. Als ich schließlich wohlbehalten am Fuß der Treppe angekommen war und vor neugierigen Blicken geschützt, holte ich dies nach. Ein langer Gang führte geradeaus ins Dunkel.  
  
Ich konnte das leise Tropfen von Wasser hören. Es war keine Überraschung, in dem feuchten Gang. Wenn ich die Fackel hob, konnte ich Schimmel an der Decke erkennen. Es widerstrebte mir zu glauben, mein Meister könnte an einem derartigen Ort untergebracht sein. Sosehr das Pack hier ihn auch gefürchtet haben mochte, mit der Furcht ging auch ein Respekt einher, der eine derartige Demütigung nicht zugelassen hätte. Denn auch wenn sie es nicht zugaben, so fürchteten sie doch seine Wiederkehr. Wozu sonst die Wachen und das Geheimnis um die so genannte letzte Ruhestätte?  
  
Nachdem ich im Kerker nichts finden konnte, dass irgendwie auffällig oder ungewöhnlich war, kehrte ich wieder in die Halle zurück. Dort traf ich auf Andrei.  
  
"Hast du irgendetwas entdeckt?"  
  
Andrei schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, gar nichts. Zumindest nichts, dass uns weiterhelfen würde. Stell dir nur vor, die haben hier eine eigene Kapelle, obwohl die Kirche des Dorfes nur über den Marktplatz liegt. Naja... vermutlich war sie nicht angemessen genug für Leute von 'königlichem Geblüt'." Andrei zog eine Grimasse die deutlich machte, was er von dieser Art Menschen hielt.  
  
Seine Worte hallten in meinem Kopf wieder. 'eine eigene Kapelle' flüsterte es unablässig. Ein plötzlicher Schwindel überfiel mich. Es dauerte nur einen Sekundenbruchteil, dann war es wieder vorbei und ich konnte nicht einmal sagen ob es wirklich passiert war oder ob ich es mir nur eingebildet hatte. Mein Gefühl sagte mir, dass wir die Kapelle einer zweiten Untersuchung unterziehen sollte.  
  
"Andrei, zeig mir die Kapelle." 


	18. In der Kapelle

Kapitel 18 - In der Kapelle  
  
Die Kapelle erwies sich als an das Herrenhaus angemauerter, abgerundeter Raum der, obschon seiner geringen Größe, äußerst prächtig ausgestattet war. Vermutlich eine Gunstbezeugung des Vatikans, der seine tapferen Krieger mit diesen "Gaben Gottes" entlohnte und ermutigte. Über dem steinernen Altar hing eine kunstvoll gemalte Ikone irgendeines Heiligen an der Wand. Ich hatte mich nie besonders um Heilige geschert, mir war nie einer zu Hilfe gekommen, außer man bezeichnete das Geld aus dem Verkauf gestohlener Reliquien als Hilfe. Seitlich daneben stand das unvermeidliche Kruzifix von dem ein geschundener Herrgott leidend in die Welt blickte. An der Decke befanden sich ebenfalls Gemälde, die von blattgoldverzierten Fresken gerahmt waren. Welch eine Verschwendung.  
  
"Wirklich Schade... wenn wir ein paar Packtiere mitgenommen hätten, könnten wir als reiche Leute nach Budapest zurückkehren." stellte Andrei beim Anblick des übertriebenen Prunks in der Kapelle fest. Ich musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Wir konnten eben beide nicht aus unserer Haut. Schließlich durchsuchten wir die Kapelle noch einmal sehr gründlich, leider ohne Erfolg. Meine Blicke glitten über die groben Steinplatten mit denen die Kapelle gepflastert war. 'Geheiligter Boden' ... Gab es eigentlich einen besseren Platz um einen gefallenen Feind der Kirche zu versiegeln? Hier musste einfach etwas zu finden sein!  
  
Ich spürte wie leichter Schwindel sich wieder meiner bemächtigte und setzte mich auf die Kniebank vor dem Altar. Ein leises Klicken war zu hören. Andrei und ich blickten auf. In der kleinen Nische neben dem Altar fuhr eine Steinmauer fast geräuschlos zur Seite. Ich sah wieder auf die Kniebank. Demut... Wie passend... und wie pathetisch.  
  
Andrei stieg als erster die dunkle Treppe hinab. Ich folgte ihm etwas langsamer in einigem Abstand. Das Schwindelgefühl hatte sich zwar bereits wieder gelegt, aber ich wollte es nicht durch unnötige Hast wieder heraufbeschwören. Auch wenn ich vor Aufregung und Erwartung zitterte, zwang ich mich doch zu besonnenem Handeln. Als ich die gewundene Treppe hinab stieg entdeckte ich an ihrem Ende ein Licht. Andrei hatte bereits eine Fackel entzündet.  
  
Der Schein der Fackel konnte das Gewölbe in das ich nun trat nicht gänzlich erhellen. Sie warf ihr flackerndes Licht nur auf ein paar steinerne Gebilde in unserer unmittelbaren Umgebung. Ich näherte mich langsam und erlebte eine herbe Enttäuschung. Es handelte sich um Sarkophage, geschmückt mit dem Wappen der Valerious und diversen Reliquien, wie Kreuzen oder Rosenkränzen. Wir hatten die verborgene Familienkrypta entdeckt. Andrei hielt die Fackel etwas höher und wir sahen uns um. Rund um uns waren Generationen der Familie zur Ruhe gebettet, einschließlich ihrer letzten Abkömmlinge, Boris und seine beiden Blagen.  
  
Ich setzte mich auf einen der Steinsärge und überlegte, wo wir die Suche nun fortsetzen sollten, nachdem sich diese viel verheißende Spur als Sackgasse erwiesen hatte, während Andrei mit der Fackel weiter das Gewölbe erkundete. Er blieb hier und da stehen um einige der religiösen Grabbeigaben auf ihren Wert zu überprüfen.  
  
"Sasa... komm mal her und sieh dir das hier an."  
  
"Ich denke nach Andrei, ich hab jetzt keine Zeit für diese Dinge. Wenn du glaubst es ist wertvoll, dann nimm es mit." winkte ich ab.  
  
"Das meine ich nicht, nun komm schon."  
  
Ich seufzte, stand auf und ging zu ihm. Er stand vor einem Sarkophag der sich durch sein Äußeres nicht von den anderen unterschied. Als ich schließlich selbst auf den Sarg herabblickte fiel mir die außerordentlich üppige Ausstattung des Grabschmuckes auf. An allen vier Enden lag jeweils ein Kruzifix und der Rest war förmlich begraben unter einem Haufen Rosenkränzen, Heiligenbildchen und Hostien.  
  
"Findest du das nicht auch etwas übertrieben?" fragte Andrei.  
  
"Nun ja..." Ich starrte unschlüssig auf den Haufen vor mir. "Vielleicht das Grab von Valerious dem Älteren?"  
  
"Oh nein... der liegt da drüben. Er hatte ein wirklich schönes goldenes Kreuz mit Edelsteinen." Andrei schwenkte es grinsend.  
  
Ich blickte wieder auf den Sarg. "Aber das ergibt doch keinen Sinn. Das hier ist die Familienkrypta..." Plötzlich kam mir die Erkenntnis. "Er... er gehört ja zur Familie." stellte ich mit fast tonloser Stimme fest. Meine Augen hefteten sich starr auf den Sargdeckel, so als hoffte ich, mit meinen Blicken den Stein durchdringen zu können und zu sehen, was sich darunter verbarg.  
  
"Andrei... kannst du den Sargdeckel aufstemmen?" fragte ich mit zitternder Stimme. 


	19. Einen Schritt näher

Kapitel 19 - Einen Schritt näher  
  
Andrei und ich räumten den Deckel ab und warfen die Kruzifixe und den anderen Plunder achtlos zu Boden. Als der Sarkophag schließlich befreit davon war, drückten wir mit aller Kraft gegen den Stein. Erst schien er sich überhaupt nicht zu bewegen, doch als wir unsere Anstrengungen weiter verstärkten, spürte ich, wie der Deckel Millimeter für Millimeter wich. Endlich hatten wir ihn so weit bewegt, dass ein gut 3 Zentimeter breiter Spalt zwischen Sarg und Steinplatte entstanden war. Wir verschnauften uns einen Moment. Ich spürte am Rande meines Bewusstseins wieder Schwindel aufsteigen und meine Schläfen pochten heiß, doch ich nahm es nicht zur Kenntnis. Zu groß war die Anspannung, als dass mich jetzt noch irgendetwas hätte aufhalten können. Andrei nahm ein Eisenkreuz zu Hilfe, das auf einem der anderen Sarkophage gelegen hatte, und stemmte den Deckel damit endgültig auf. Ich hielt mit vor Aufregung zitternden Händen die Fackel umklammert und leuchtete hinein.  
  
Im Inneren des Steinsarges funkelte Metall. Eine eisenbeschlagene kleine Holztruhe die wiederum mit allerlei heiligen Symbolen verziert war stand vor uns. Eisenketten und ein Vorhängeschloss sollten wohl verhindern, dass die Truhe von außen geöffnet wurde... oder von innen..  
  
"Ich würde sagen, dass sieht sehr verdächtig aus..." stellte Andrei überflüssigerweise fest.  
  
"Hilf mir, sie auf den Deckel zu stellen, damit ich an das Schloss kann." erwiderte ich nur.  
  
Wir hievten die schwere Truhe auf den steinernen Deckel und ich zog meinen Dietrich aus dem Gewand. Ich musste erst ein paar Mal tief durchatmen, bis sich das Zittern meiner Hände etwas legte und ich mit meiner Arbeit beginnen konnte. Diesmal war Andrei der Fackelträger der mir dabei zusah wie ich mit höchster Konzentration und so viel Fingerspitzengefühl wie ich noch aufbringen konnte den Dietrich in dem Schloss hin- und herbewegte. Sehr lange passierte gar nichts und ich begann zu glauben, dass meine Bewegungen durch das Zittern doch immer noch zu fahrig waren um die feine Mechanik des Schlosses zu überwinden. Da ertönte ein metallisches Knacken. Für einen Augenblick befürchtete ich, der Dietrich wäre abgebrochen und hielt wie versteinert den Atem an. Aber als sich der Haken des Schlosses mit einem widerstrebenden quietschenden Geräusch löste, atmete ich erleichtert auf.  
  
"Du hast eben vom Besten gelernt." Andrei grinste stolz.  
  
"Das Schlösser knacken habe ich mir selbst beigebracht, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere. Du bist ja schon überfordert wenn du eine Kanne Milch öffnen sollst." Ich grinste ebenfalls während Andrei nun eine beleidigte Miene zog. Er hatte einmal beim Öffnen einer Milchkanne deren gesamten Inhalt auf sich verschüttet, und seitdem zogen wir ihn damit auf, wann immer er meinte, sich zu sehr aufspielen zu müssen.  
  
Umständlich entfernten wir die Ketten, die kreuz und quer um die ganze Truhe gelegt waren.  
"Vielleicht irrst du dich ja auch, und es liegt nur irgend ein massiv goldener Familienschatz hier drin." Die Hoffnung in Andreis Stimme war nicht einmal ansatzweise versteckt. Und ich war mir sicher, dass sie sich zudem auf zweierlei erstreckte.  
  
"Glaub nicht, dass ich aufhöre zu suchen, falls in dieser Kiste wirklich nur Gold ist."  
  
" 'Nur Gold' " Andrei grunzte verächtlich. "Jaja, ich weiß schon, du strebst nach Höherem." ergänzte er, bevor ich etwas darauf sagen konnte. Er klang nicht mehr so schelmisch wie noch vorher und sein Gesicht, auf das die Fackel tanzende Schatten warf, wirkte auf einmal sehr düster.  
  
Endlich war die Kette komplett abgewickelt und rasselte vor unseren Füßen zu Boden. Mein Herz klopfte so laut, dass es von den Wänden wiederzuhallen schien als ich vorsichtig die Finger an den Deckel der Truhe legte und ihn andächtig zurückklappte. Aus der Truhe schimmerte es golden heraus.  
  
Authors Note:  
Pharaonin: Jaja, die Ruhe der Toten... aber was will man machen, man muss Opfer bringen. Und ich glaube, wenn der Meister erst mal wieder zurück ist, wird noch was ganz anderes gestört (ich glaube? #hrhrhr# Ich WEISS). 


	20. Phönix aus der Asche

Kapitel 20 - Phönix aus der Asche  
  
Ich erwartete schon fast, Andreis Hoffnung auf einen Goldschatz bestätigt zu sehen, aber dem war nicht so. Vor uns stand ein Gefäß, dessen goldene Hülle den Fackelschein reflektierte. Eine Urne. Ich spürte wie meine Knie langsam weich wurden und tastete mit einer Hand unbewusst nach dem Griff des Dolches, als könne er mir Kraft spenden. Andrei schien einen Moment lang wirklich verblüfft. Er hatte offenbar nicht wirklich damit gerechnet hier zu finden weswegen wir gekommen waren. Nein... weswegen ICH gekommen war, musste ich meine Gedanken korrigieren. Andrei war nur meinetwegen hier. Um mich zu beschützen.  
  
Der Gedanke, dass ich nach 12 langen Jahren endlich am Ziel war, schien mir geradezu unwirklich. Aber da stand sie vor mir, ganz unmissverständlich mit dem Symbol des Drachen gekennzeichnet, der einst das Familienwappen schmückte, bevor mein Meister ihn zu seinem persönlichen Wappentier gemacht hatte. Mein Atem stockte und in meine Augen trat ein fiebriger Glanz, als ich die Hände um das kalte Metall schloss. Andrei blickte nervös hin und her. Er schien sich nicht wohl zu fühlen in seiner Haut.  
  
"Sasa..." er fuhr sich unruhig mit der Zunge über die Lippen.  
  
"Was ist?" fragte ich, ohne den Blick von der Urne zu nehmen.  
  
"Ich finde... es wäre besser wenn... Sollten wir nicht einfach wieder gehen?"  
  
"Gehen?" ich hörte mich höhnisch lachen. "Du kannst ruhig gehen, wenn dich der Mut verlässt Andrei."  
  
"Sasa, es geht nicht um mich. Ich habe Angst um dich. All die Jahre habe ich tatenlos zugesehen wie du dich verändert hast, wie diese fixe Idee Stück für Stück von dir Besitz ergriffen hat, bis nichts anderes mehr zählte und kein anderes Wesen dir noch etwas bedeutete. Lass uns wieder nach Hause gehen." Es klang fast wie ein Flehen.  
  
"Das fällt dir reichlich früh ein, Andrei. Wieso hast du mir das nicht schon eher gesagt?"  
  
"Du hättest doch nie auf mich gehört."  
  
"Und was macht dich glauben, ich würde jetzt auf dich hören?" Meine Stimme hatte einen schneidend kalten Ton angenommen. Glaubte er wirklich, er könnte sich zwischen mich und die Vollendung meiner Aufgabe stellen? Ich hatte Andrei für klüger gehalten. Aber in dieser Sache lies er sich wohl zu sehr von seinen Emotionen leiten.  
  
"Ich hatte gehofft... dass du mir einfach vertraust." Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass diese Hoffnung nicht mehr besonders groß war. Ich war es endgültig leid, mir sein weinerliches Getue anzuhören. Wieso verschwendete ich überhaupt Zeit darauf mit ihm zu sprechen, wenn ich etwas viel wichtigeres zu tun hatte?  
  
Ohne Andrei weiter zu beachten, hob ich die Abdeckung fast feierlich von der Urne. Darin befand sich alles was von meinem Meister übrig geblieben war, nachdem er den Kampf gegen den Werwolf Van Helsing verloren hatte: Staub. Und dennoch war es möglich... ich wusste einen Weg meinen Meister wieder auferstehen zu lassen, so wie Phönix aus der Asche. Der Dolch an meiner Seite, würde seinen Zweck nun endlich erfüllen.  
  
Als ich ihn aus der Scheide gezogen hatte, stellte Andrei sich zwischen mich und den Sarkophag. "Sarika. Nicht." Er hatte die Arme ausgebreitet, so als wolle er mich gleich umarmen. Er blieb jedoch stehen und rührte sich nicht weiter. "Geh mir aus dem Weg, Andrei." Ich war mir des drohenden Untertons in meiner Stimme sehr wohl bewusst.  
  
"Sarika bitte! Sei doch ehrlich zu dir selbst. Glaubst du denn wirklich, dass so etwas möglich ist? Es kann einfach nicht sein, siehst du das denn nicht ein? Lass uns jetzt zusammen nach Hause zurückkehren. Weißt du, was passiert wenn du es versuchst und es gelingt dir nicht? Ich weiß es. Es würde dich zerstören. Du würdest daran zu Grunde gehen, und das könnte ich nicht ertragen." Er sah sehr traurig aus. So als wüsste er die Antwort bereits, weigerte sich jedoch sie zu akzeptieren.  
  
Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Geh mir aus dem Weg Andrei, ich wiederhole es nicht noch einmal." Bei diesen Worten hob ich den Dolch. Ich wusste, dass ich Andrei niemals ernsthaft würde verletzen können, aber auch eine kleine Wunde würde genügen um meiner Forderung den nötigen Nachdruck zu verleihen. Zum Glück kam es nicht so weit. Andrei hatte ein Einsehen und trat einen Schritt zur Seite. "Wie du willst..." murmelte er. "Gott steh dir bei."  
  
"Das fehlte gerade noch."  
  
Ich zog die scharfe Klinge des Dolches langsam über die Innenfläche meiner Hand. Der Schnitt brannte wie Feuer und sofort quoll Blut hervor, dass die Klinge benetzte. Schließlich hielt ich den Dolch senkrecht über die Urne und lies das Blut von der Klinge tropfen. Aus der frischen Schnittwunde an meiner Hand floss weiter frisches Blut und führte zu einem steten Rinnsal vom Griff des Dolches über die Klinge in die Asche. Ich beobachtete die Urne mit Argusaugen und wartete auf irgendein Anzeichen dessen was doch jeden Moment passieren musste.  
  
Ich wartete vergeblich. Nichts geschah.  
  
Authors Note:  
Überrascht? Gespannt wie's weitergeht? #g#  
Nach über einer Woche komme ich endlich wieder dazu etwas zu posten. Sorry, letzte Woche war etwas sehr stressig. Und nachdem ich teilweise 13 Stunden am Tag gearbeitet hab, konnte ich leider auch noch nicht weiterschreiben. Aber während ich diese Zeilen schreibe, dreht sich in meinem DVD-Player die Collectors Edition von Van Helsing und allein der Rundgang durch Draculas Schloss bei den Bonus-Features lässt die Inspiration wieder ungemein fliessen. So verabschiede ich mich für diesmal mit den Worten des Meisters: It's dark and dank. I like it, don't you? 


	21. Bitterer Rückschlag

Kapitel 21 - Bitterer Rückschlag  
  
Authors Note:  
So, krasser Stilbruch. In diesem Kapitel wechselt die Erzählperspektive. Schlicht und einfach aus dem Grund weil es sehr schwierig gewesen wäre, die folgende Handlung komplett aus Sarikas Sichtweise darzustellen. Aber das werdet ihr selbst sehen.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ich starrte auf meine blutüberströmten Hände und den ebenfalls rotgefärbten Dolch.  
  
"Das... das kann doch nicht sein?!" Panik schwang in meiner Stimme.  
  
Andrei wollte mir beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter legen, aber ich schüttelte ihn ab. Meine Gedanken rasten fieberhaft. Ich war mir absolut sicher, dass die Urne wirklich die Überreste meines Meisters enthielt, daran zweifelte ich nicht eine Minute. Aber ich war mir auch sicher gewesen, dass ich mit dem Blut, dass immer noch von dem Opferdolch herabrann, meinem Meister das Leben zurückgeben konnte.  
  
"Vielleicht war es nur nicht genug..." noch bevor Andrei mich daran hindern konnte, versetzte ich mir eine zweite, noch tiefere Schnittwunde in der Innenfläche der anderen Hand. Blutend an beiden Händen wie eine Stigmatisierte, stand ich über der Urne, den Dolch erhoben wie ein Damokles-Schwert. Es musste funktionieren! Ich hatte doch all die Jahre lang fest daran geglaubt!!!  
  
Andreis Point Of View:  
  
Aus ihren fieberglänzenden Augen starrte der Wahnsinn hervor... Sie machte mir Angst, wie sie da so stand, wie die Hohepriesterin irgendeines heidnischen Blutkultes. Ich hatte versucht sie zu warnen, immer wieder. Nun geschah, was ich immer befürchtet hatte: Der dünne Faden der sie noch mit der normalen Realität verband riss gänzlich. Ihr Halt war fort, und sie stürzte in eine bodenlose Schwärze. Wieder und wieder versuchte ich, sie zu beruhigen und ihr den Dolch abzunehmen, doch sie stieß mich jedes Mal energischer von sich, auch wenn der Blutverlust und das offensichtlich rapide wieder angestiegene Fieber sie schwächten.  
  
Ich begann schließlich um ihr Leben zu fürchten, als sie begann, auch ihre Unterarme mit Schnitten zu übersäen. Wenn sie die Schlagader traf war alles vorbei. Ich sprang zu ihr und hielt ihren Arm mit dem Dolch so fest ich konnte.  
  
"Hör auf Sarika!!! Du bringst dich um!!"  
  
Ihre dunklen Augen blickten mich nur verständnislos an, so als nähmen sie mich gar nicht wahr. "Noch nicht genug..." murmelte sie, wie ein ständig wiederkehrendes Gebet. Sie versuchte sich aus meinem Griff zu lösen, aber ich hielt sie diesmal mit aller Kraft fest, auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich ihr Schmerzen bereitete. Ich hatte schon viel zu lange tatenlos herumgestanden. Vielleicht war es sogar schon zu spät.  
  
Der Schmerz lies sie offenbar zur Besinnung kommen. In ihren Augen konnte ich sehen, dass sie mich wieder erkannte.  
"Andrei...?"  
  
"Ja. Ich bin hier. Ich bin immer bei dir." Ich schloss sie fest in meine Arme und hoffte, sie würde den Dolch endlich fallen lassen. Für einen Augenblick schien sie verunsichert. Untragbare Erschöpfung spiegelte sich auf ihrem Antlitz wieder. Doch dann erstarkte sie von neuem und begann gegen meinen Griff anzukämpfen.  
  
"Lass mich los! Ich muss weitermachen!" schrie sie, ihre Stimme fast nur noch ein hysterisches Kreischen.  
  
"Ich lasse aber nicht zu, dass du dich umbringst für einen Kerl, den du als 7-Jährige das letzte Mal gesehen hast! Eine verklärte Kindheitsschwärmerei hat bisher dein komplettes Leben beherrscht!" Diesmal schrie ich sie an. Sie musste es begreifen. "Ich weiss nicht was du in ihn hineininterpretierst, dass er weiterhin der alleinige Herr über deine Gedanken und dein Herz ist, aber es entspricht mit Sicherheit nicht mehr dem was er wirklich war. Er hat uns benutzt, weil wir ihm gerade nützlich erschienen. Wäre es anders gewesen, hätte er uns ebenso leicht umbringen können. Keiner von uns hat ihm je etwas bedeutet, auch du nicht!! Ich habe dich bis hierher begleitet, obwohl ich wusste, dass es ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen war. Du hast es versucht und bist gescheitert. Siehst du es jetzt nicht endlich ein?! Er ist tot! Und er wird NIE WIEDER ZURÜCKKEHREN!!!"  
  
Tränen liefen über Sarikas Wangen, aber sie lies nicht nach in ihrer Anstrengung sich loszureißen. In mir wuchs der unbändige Wunsch sie zu trösten. Aber ich war noch nicht fertig mit dem, was ich ihr sagen musste.  
  
"Wir sind zusammen aufgewachsen Sarika, wir waren immer zusammen. Ich habe miterlebt wie du von einer frechen Göre zu einer wundervollen Frau geworden bist und ich habe dich lieben gelernt! Ja, du hast ganz richtig gehört. Ich liebe dich!!! Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dieser Schatten weiterhin zwischen uns steht und unser Leben zerstört." Mit einer energischen Handbewegung stieß ich die Urne vom Deckel des Sarkophags. Sie fiel unter lautem Getöse zu Boden und verteilte Blut und Asche überall um sich herum. Das Geräusch des Aufpralls, hallte in dem steinernen Gewölbe wieder.  
  
Sarika schien für einen Augenblick in meinen Armen zu gefrieren, als sie beobachtete, wie die Urne fiel und aufschlug. Dann entrang sich ihrer Kehle ein fast unmenschlicher, gequälter Schrei.  
  
"NEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
Authors Note 2:  
So, ich hoffe die Veränderung stört nicht allzusehr, sie dauert auch nur noch das nächste Kapitel an. Bis jetzt ist auch keine weitere Änderung in der Erzählweise geplant. Und ich hab heute Kapitel 25 zusammengeschustert. Die Van Helsing DVD tut ihre Wirkung. Ich kann jedem nur empfehlen sich "Draculas Schloss" anzugucken und den Film mal mit den Audiokommentaren von Richard Roxburgh zu geniesen. Ich amüsiere mich gerade köstlich damit  
Sirius-MyLove: Tjaja, die Cliffhanger. Meine Erstleserin (Kodachi5) beschwert sich auch immer darüber. Und ich finde allmählich gefallen daran Leute zu quälen #wuhahaha# Hängt vielleicht auch mit meinem Männergeschmack zusammen, wer weiss... #sweatdrop#  



	22. Angst

Authors Note:  
So... hier also nun ein Kapitel auf das ich sehr sehr lange hingearbeitet habe und ich bin schon mal extrem auf die Reaktionen gespannt. #g# Dieses Kapitel ist immer noch in Andreis Point of View verfasst.  
  
Kapitel 22 - Angst  
  
Sarika warf sich mit einem gewaltigen Ruck gegen meinen Griff. Da ich sie nur noch mit einem Arm gehalten hatte, um die Urne umzustoßen brachte sie mich ins Wanken und konnte sich diesmal befreien. Von der Wucht ihres eigenen Befreiungsmanövers mitgerissen, stolperte sie nach vorne. Neben der Urne und der verstreuten Asche, fiel sie auf die Knie. Stummes Entsetzen stand in ihren Augen geschrieben. Ich glaube nicht einmal, weil ich die Urne umgestoßen hatte, sondern weil auch sie langsam begriff, dass es vorbei war. Ängstlich sah ich den Dolch, den sie immer noch umklammert hielt. Würde sie sich etwas antun?  
  
Sie strich mit den Fingern fast zärtlich durch die Asche. Zorn wallte bei dem Anblick in mir auf und lange mühsam unterdrückte Eifersucht. Sollte ich denn für immer hinter einem toten Monster an zweiter Stelle stehen? Ich ging vor Sarika in die Hocke und hielt sie an den Schultern fest. "Hör doch auf damit, dich selbst zu quälen! Es ist sinnlos!!" Sie blickte mich an wie ein trotziges Kind, ihr Gesicht heiß vom Fieber und nass von Tränen. Dann schüttelte sie meine Hände ab und zog sich zurück, bis sie mit dem Rücken an die Wand der Krypta stieß.  
  
Sie stand jetzt fast im Dunkeln. Die Fackel hatte ich zu Boden fallen lassen, als ich Sarika vorhin in den Arm genommen hatte und der Schein reichte nicht mehr bis zur Wand. Ich folgte ihr. Seltsam... ich konnte es im Dunkeln nicht bestimmt sagen, doch ich hatte fast das Gefühl, ihre Augen waren schreckgeweitet als sie mich auf sich zukommen sah. Aber das konnte nicht sein. Warum sollte sie mich fürchten?  
  
"Sarika? Was ist los?"  
  
"Komm nicht näher!"  
  
"Hast du Angst? Du mußt keine Angst vor mir haben, du kennst mich doch..." ich ging weiter auf sie zu, bis ich direkt vor ihr stand und die Panik in ihrem Gesicht deutlich erkennen konnte. Was war nur mit ihr los? Ihre Augen blickten hektisch hin und her, wie die eines gefangenen Tieres, das einen Ausweg sucht.  
  
Ich wollte ihr beruhigend über die Wange streichen, aber sie zuckte zurück, als hätte ich versucht sie zu schlagen. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Ihre Haare klebten schweissnass an ihrer Stirn. Konnte es sein, dass sie phantasierte? Ich musste versuchen, sie wieder zu Sinnen zu bringen. Ich legte ihr abermals die Hände auf die Schultern, diesmal so fest, dass sie mir nicht wieder davonlaufen konnte.  
  
"Nicht! Fass mich nicht an!"  
  
"Beruhige dich doch! Ich will dir nichts Böses. Komm wieder zu Verstand Sarika, bitte." Ich blickte in ihre angststarren Augen. In ihnen lag immer noch kein Erkennen.  
  
"Ich bin es, Andrei. Erkennst du mich denn nicht? Es gibt nichts wovor du dich fürchten musst, wenn ich bei dir bin. Ich habe dir doch vesprochen dich immer zu beschützen." meine Stimme klang flehend und verzweifelt. Was wenn sie nie mehr zu mir zurückkam? "Ich liebe dich..." flüsterte ich. "Und ich kann ohne dich nicht leben, bitte verlass mich nicht." Ihre Lippen waren nur wenige Zentimeter von meinen entfernt und ich spürte wie sie zitterte. Sacht beugte ich mich vor, um sie zu küssen.  
  
Ein stechender Schmerz durchzuckte meine Eingeweide und ich blickte ungläubig nach unten. Die roten Augen des Drachen funkelten mich boshaft an.  
  
Authors Note:  
Soooooo... ich hoffe ich hab jetzt niemanden ernsthaft schockiert, auch wenn das natürlich als Plotwende geplant war. Es würde mich sehr interessieren für wenn von Euch es total überraschend kam und wer schon sowas in der Richtung geahnt hat. Ich für meinen Teil finde sehr viele Bücher und Geschichten vorhersehbar, aber wenn man selbst schreibt ist es unglaublich schwer nicht in genau diese bekannten Muster zu verfallen. Also, schreibt mir Eure Meinung. Ich warte schon gespannt. #g#  
  
Sirius-MyLove: Na dann ist es ja gut, wenn ich den Wechsel gut rübergebracht hab. g Vielleicht wird in Zukunft noch einmal ein solcher Wechsel erfolgen, wenn die Situation es verlangt, aber da will ich mich noch nicht festlegen. Aus der Perspektive des Meisters zu schreiben, stell ich mir allerdings sehr schwer vor. Wie schreibt man einen Mann der hohl.. äh... leer und gefühllos ist? Im Augenblick kämpfe ich noch damit, ihn Sprechen zu lassen.  
  
Para: Ne.. das würde er net sagen. #lösch# #schreib# Neeee, das würde er auch net sagen. #löschlöschlösch#  
  
Aber vielleicht finde ich mich da bald besser rein, Übung macht ja bekanntlich den "Meister" )  
(das war jetzt der ganz dezente Hinweis, dass er bald auftaucht #g)  
Zu deiner fanfiction: Klar kenn ich die Chronik der Unsterblichen. Ich hab alles bis Band 6 durchgelesen. Gut, ich gestehe, ich habs hauptsächlich gekauft, weil ich gelesen hab, dass Dracula da auftaucht (der Mann ist mein Schicksal #sweatdrop#). Vor allem liebe ich Abu Duns Humor. Also wenn du die Geschichte online stellst, sag bescheid, die les ich doch glatt. Fleissige Reviewer müssen doch belohnt werdem. :) 


	23. Wahnsinn

Kapitel 23 - Wahnsinn  
  
Authors Note: In diesem Kapitel wechsle ich wieder zurück zu Sarikas Sichtweise und erzähle das Ende des vorhergehenden Kapitels noch einmal aus ihrer Perspektive.  
  
Dunkelheit. Wieso war es plötzlich so dunkel? Jemand kam auf mich zu und redete unablässig auf mich ein. Instinktiv wich ich zurück, bis ich eine Mauer in meinem Rücken spürte. Ich war gefangen, ich konnte nicht fliehen. Mein Verfolger kam näher. Ich blickte mich um. Kein Ausweg. Eine Sackgasse. Er wollte mich berühren, aber ich wich aus. Da spürte ich Hände auf meinen Schultern. Alles um mich herum war so verschwommen, wie in einem Traum.  
  
"Nicht! Fass mich nicht an!" schrie ich.  
  
Ich wollte nicht, dass man mich berührt. Ich hätte nach Hause gehen sollen, ich hätte auf Andrei hören und gleich nach Hause gehen sollen. Aber die Hände schienen mich nur umso fester zu halten je mehr ich ihnen zu entkommen versuchte. Der dunkle Schemen war mir jetzt so nahe, dass ich seinen Atem an meiner Wange spüren konnte. Das Pflaster der Gasse schien unter meinen Füssen zu schwanken, oder schwankte ich? 'Niemand kommt, niemand hilft mir. Ich bin ganz allein. Wo sind meine Brüder? Nein! Ich will das nicht! ICH WILL DAS NICHT!!!' Da. Ich hatte ein Messer in der Hand. Woher kam es? Hatte ich es schon die ganze Zeit in der Hand?  
  
'Du weißt was er will, nicht wahr? Du weißt, was er tun wird, wenn du ihn nicht aufhältst?'  
  
Ich stieß mit aller Kraft zu. Ein gequältes Stöhnen ertönte. Ich zog das Messer zurück und stieß noch ein paar Mal zu ... Messer? Es war kein Messer, es war ein Dolch. Und ich stand auch nicht in einer kleinen Gasse in Budapest sondern ich war in Transsylvanien. Wer war der Mann vor mir? Die Augen des Drachen loderten Rubinrot. Mein Angreifer stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück, brach dann blutend zusammen. Ich folgte ihm zögernd, dann fiel ich auf die Knie, von blankem Entsetzen geschüttelt.  
  
"ANDREI!!!"  
  
Ich lies den Dolch neben ihm fallen und versuchte verzweifelt die Wunde mit meinen bloßen Händen zu verschließen, aber das Blut quoll überall zwischen den Fingerritzen hindurch, floss auf den Boden und vermischte sich dort mit meinem. Wieder spielten sich seltsame Bilder in meinem Kopf ab. Die blutende Leiche eines Mannes auf dem Pflaster, ein dunkler Schatten der sich langsam näherte. Eine unheimliche, kalte Stimme.  
  
"Was für eine Verschwendung..."  
  
Der Körper des Mannes - Andrei? - wurde mühelos emporgehoben und sein Genick in einem unnatürlichen Winkel verdreht. Ein schauderhaftes lautes Knacken ertönte. Schließlich wurde der Körper achtlos fallen gelassen und schlug blutleer auf dem Boden auf.  
  
Eine bleiche Hand streckte sich mir entgegen.  
  
"Komm, Paliki."  
  
Ich griff dankbar nach der dargebotenen Hand die mich aus dem Wahnsinn ziehen würde und versank sofort in tiefschwarzer Nacht.  
  
Authors Note:  
Es war mir wichtig, die ganze Situation noch mal aus Sarikas Sicht zu schildern, um klar zu machen, dass sie keinesfalls absichtlich auf ihren Bruder einsticht. Dazu wäre sie gar nicht in der Lage gewesen.  
  
Kodachi:  
#g# Wie könnte ich Daisy vergessen? Meinen ersten Gedanken morgens beim Aufwachen (now.. that was really scarry #sweatdrop#) Ich glaube jedoch kaum, dass mir der bei Kapitel 26 viel Hilfe sein kann... eher im Gegenteil. #räusper# Aber irgendwie schaff ichs schon. Und Du kommst jetzt endlich mals aus Deinen feuchten Gefilden wieder in die Hufe und zu "Almost gone there". Sonst komm ich mit Joghurt und zünd Dich an #wuhaha#  
  
Pharaonin:  
Hmmm.. sieht so aus als hätte sich Dein Gefühl bewahrheitet. #g# Man soll es nicht für möglich halten aber nach 23 laaangen Kapiteln hab ich es endlich geschafft. He's back and better than ever. Das dumme ist nur, dass mir das Schreiben jetzt seltsamerweise viel schwerer fällt als vorher. Da kenn sich noch einer aus. #sweatdrop# Wenn Du im Verlauf von Kapitel 22 bezüglich Andrei was geahnst hast ist es okay. Meine Sorge ist mehr, dass man es schon einige Kapitel im Vorraus weiß. Ich wollte es ja als Überraschungs- und Schock-Effekt nutzen. 


	24. Erwachen

Kapitel 24 - Erwachen  
  
Ich öffnete schwerfällig die Augen. Das Kerzenlicht blendete mich für einen Moment und ich blinzelte ein paar Mal, bis ich allmählich scharfe Umrisse erkennen konnte. Ich starrte nach oben auf den Baldachin eines vierpfostigen breiten Bettes. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke bis ich mich wieder erinnerte wo ich war. Ich war im Herrenhaus der Valerious und hatte versucht meinen Meister wieder zum Leben zu erwecken, aber irgendetwas war schief gegangen... An dieser Stelle setzte meine Erinnerung aus. Stattdessen plagten mich rasende Kopfschmerzen. Behutsam setzte ich mich auf. Zu meinem Erstaunen fühlte ich mich frisch und ausgeruht wie schon seit Wochen (oder Jahren?) nicht mehr. Nur etwas benommen.  
  
Ich blickte an mir herab und stellte verwundert fest, dass ich ein sauberes weißes Kleid trug. Waren meine Kleider nicht blutüberströmt gewesen? Ein kurzer Erinnerungsfetzen blitzte in meinem Geist auf, aber ehe ich ihn fassen konnte, war er wieder erloschen.  
  
Ein Geräusch lies mich herumfahren. Mein Blick ruhte nun auf der Gestalt die links von mir stand. Sie hob sich kaum von der dunklen Tür ab vor der sie stand. Ob er soeben erst das Zimmer betreten hatte oder schon länger dort stand und jetzt erst auf sich aufmerksam gemacht hatte, vermochte ich nicht zu sagen. Ich konnte ja noch nicht einmal genau sagen ob es nicht wieder einer dieser immer wiederkehrenden Träume war, die mich seit Jahren heimsuchten. Ich wachte auf und er war ganz einfach da. So als wäre er nie weg gewesen. Er kam auf mich zu, so wie jetzt, und seine durchdringenden Augen blickten mich forschend an... so wie jetzt. Aber ich wagte es immer noch nicht zu glauben. Wie oft schon war ich aus diesen Träumen aufgewacht und hätte schreien wollen als ob es mir das Herz zerriss, weil ich doch wieder allein war?  
  
Er legte seine Hand auf meine Stirn und ich spürte die Kälte die von ihm ausging. War diese Wahrnehmung wirklich oder doch nur wieder eine Sinnestäuschung? Ich hatte in den letzten Tagen so viele Dinge gesehen und gehört von denen ich nicht wusste, ob sie real waren oder nur meiner Einbildung entsprangen.  
  
"Gut... dein Fieber ist gesunken." stellte er sachlich fest.  
  
Ich saß immer noch im Bett wie versteinert. Der Klang seiner Stimme war so vertraut, obwohl es 12 Jahre her war, dass ich sie das letzte Mal wirklich gehört hatte, nicht nur in meinem Kopf. Dennoch versagte meine Stimme mir den Dienst. Ich hatte so furchtbare Angst durch ein unbedachtes Wort alles zu zerstören und auch diesen Traum zum zerplatzen zu bringen, wie eine Seifenblase, die man festhalten möchte.  
  
Er runzelte die Stirn. "Bist du der Sprache nicht mehr mächtig?"  
  
Endlich brachte ich wieder einen Ton hervor. "Ich..."  
  
Jedoch bevor ich weitersprechen konnte, brach meine Stimme und meine Augen füllten sich wie von selbst mit Tränen. Es schien so, als würde mein Körper noch vor meinem Verstand begreifen, dass es diesmal Wirklichkeit war und keine Illusion oder Hirngespinst. Die Tränen rannen lautlos über meine Wangen während ich verzweifelt versuchte zu begreifen, dass meine Suche endlich vorbei war und um Fassung rang. Mit noch zitternden Beinen erhob ich mich langsam von meinem Lager um ihm besser in die Augen sehen zu können.  
  
"Seid ihr es wirklich?" konnte ich schließlich mühsam formulieren.  
  
Anstatt einer Antwort streckte er mir nur seine Arme entgegen. Meine Angst und meine Verzagtheit fielen von mir ab wie ein alter Umhang und ich lies mich einfach von meinen Gefühlen davontragen. Schluchzend stürzte ich mich in seine Umarmung wie ich es als kleines Kind schon einmal getan hatte. Ich vergrub mein Gesicht an seiner Schulter und lies 12 Jahre Verzweiflung und Frustration endlich hinter mir. Seine Hände strichen beruhigend über meinen Rücken und durch mein Haar.  
  
"Ssssh... die Zeit für Tränen ist jetzt vorbei. Wir haben eine Menge zu tun..." Sein Blick glitt in die Ferne und ein grausames Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel.  
  
Authors Note:  
Dieses Kapitel widme ich Luise, die ich heute durch eine Mail erst kennengelernt habe und die mir eine unbeschreiblich große Freude und Ehre hat zuteil werden lassen. Nicht nur, dass sie sich durch diese endlos lange und wirre Geschichte gelesen hat, sie ist kreativ tätig geworden und hat Bilder dazu gemalt. Und wenn ich das so sagen darf: Verflucht gute Bilder!!! Ihr könnt sie auf ihrer Homepage:  
  
elbenart.de.vu  
  
bewundern. Ich war jedenfalls sprachlos vor Rührung. Und da sie sich so sehr gewünscht hat, der Meister möge doch nun endlich zurückkehren, sei ihr hiermit dieser Wunsch gewährt. #fuchtelwedelzauber#  
  
Und wenn wir schon beim Bedanken sind, danke ich auch noch einmal ganz herzlich Kodachi5, ohne deren beständiges piesaken ich die Geschichte nie online gestellt hätte, geschweige denn so viele Kapitel geschafft. #tiiiiief verneig# #Oscarrede halt#  
  
Kleine Anmerkung noch zum Kapitel selbst. Ich hoffe es ist nicht zu kitschig geworden (meine bisherigen Lektoren meinen nein, aber ich bin mir net so sicher ;). Es ist so unendlich schwer sich Sätze für diesen Mann auszudenken. Aber da ich von so lieben Menschen unterstützt werde gebe ich mir weiterhin Mühe und schreibe auf jeden Fall weiter.  
  
Sirius: Wow... was Du Dir für Gedanken zu der Story machst #g# Zur "Zusammensetzung" von Dracula... es hat schon seine Gründe warum ich die Szene nicht explizit beschrieben habe #räusper# Okay, ich bin ehrlich, ich hatte mehrere Vorstellungen, konnte mich aber nicht so wirklich entscheiden und so überlasse ich es der Phantasie des geneigten Lesers. 


	25. Erste Pläne

Kapitel 25 - Erste Pläne  
  
3 Tage hatte ich im Fieber-Schlaf gelegen, als ich im Bett von Anna Valerious wieder erwacht war. Meine Erinnerung an die Geschehnisse unmittelbar vor der Erweckung meines Meisters war immer noch nicht zurückgekehrt, aber ich hatte nicht das Gefühl einen großen Verlust erlitten zu haben. Ich durfte wieder bei meinem Meister sein, was kümmerte mich der Rest? Nachdem ich mein Lager verlassen hatte, kleidete ich mich an. Obwohl es mir widerstrebte, musste ich mich an Annas Kleiderschrank bedienen. Ihr Kleidergeschmack war allerdings wirklich Geschmackssache... Atmen war offenbar etwas, dass die Zigeunerprinzessin für unnötig hielt. Nachdem ich also eine Art Reithose mit dazupassenden Stiefeln und eine Leinenbluse angezogen hatte, verlies ich das Schlafgemach. In der Nähe hörte ich die Schritte des Grafen durch die Steinflure hallen und folgte dem Geräusch.  
  
"Es ist ein seltsames Gefühl wieder hier zu sein. Zurückgekehrt in den Schoss der Familie." Die Stimme meines Meisters troff vor Ironie, als er sich in der großen Halle des Herrenhauses umsah. Er hatte meine Anwesenheit bemerkt ohne einen Blick in meine Richtung zu werfen. "Ich habe vor, hier zu bleiben, Paliki. Schließlich... kann mir, als letztem Überlebenden dieses glorreichen Geschlechtes, niemand mein Erbe verweigern."  
  
"Was ist mit den Menschen im Dorf?" gab ich zu bedenken.  
  
"Wir werden uns noch für ein paar Tage unauffällig verhalten, bis ich wieder meine volle Kraft erlangt habe. Danach habe ich bereits eine nützliche Verwendung für sie."  
  
Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen lies nichts Gutes ahnen. Aber was interessierte mich schon das Schicksal dieser Menschen? Hatte sich je irgendjemand für mein Schicksal interessiert?  
  
"Ich werde mich sehr gründlich vorbereiten, bevor ich meinen 'Gast' empfange."  
  
Ich blickte meinen Meister fragend an. Er bemerkte meinen Blick und lächelte übertrieben.  
  
"Was glaubst du wohl, wen ich meine, Paliki? Es hat schließlich wenig Sinn, meinen Krieg mit der Welt fortzuführen, ohne vorher eine andere Schlacht gewonnen zu haben." Seine Augen blitzten für einen Augenblick eisblau auf.  
  
Ich begriff. "Van Helsing."  
  
Er nickte zufrieden. "Was hast du über ihn gehört, seit er Transsylvanien verlassen hat?" fragte er plötzlich unvermittelt. Ich versuchte mich zu erinnern, was ich auf meiner Suche nach Informationen über den Jäger des heiligen Ordens in Erfahrung gebracht hatte.  
  
"Nun... natürlich ist er zuerst nach Rom zurückgekehrt. Dann hat man längere Zeit nichts von ihm gehört. Vielleicht war er verbittert wegen Anna..."  
  
Das Gesicht meines Meisters hellte sich auf. "Ach ja... Anna. Oh, es ist wirklich eine Grausamkeit des Schicksals, dass ich sein Gesicht nicht sehen durfte, nachdem er sie umgebracht hat." Sein Gesichtsausdruck wechselte ins wehmütige.  
  
"Ihr wisst bereits davon mein Herr?"  
  
Er lächelte nur geheimnisvoll. "Hast du daran gezweifelt? In meinem Schloss geschieht Nichts, von dem ich nicht weiß. Ob nun tot oder lebendig." Mit seinen Armen machte er eine allumfassende Geste. "Nun erzähl weiter, was war danach mit Van Helsing?"  
  
Ich strengte mein Erinnerungsvermögen an. Van Helsing war nicht primäres Objekt meiner Forschungen gewesen, er war nur wie ein Spuk immer wieder am Rande aufgetaucht. Trotz seiner "heldenhaften" Taten in Transsylvanien blieb er für den Rest Europas nichts weiter als ein gemeiner Mörder. Und wer war ich, dem zu widersprechen?  
  
"Ich muss gestehen, dass ich keine handfesten Informationen habe... einige Leute haben berichtet, er wäre in Irland gewesen, andere meinen, ihn in Deutschland gesichtet zu haben und wieder andere glauben fest, er wäre in die neue Welt gereist. Er kann also theoretisch überall sein."  
  
"Nun ja... es ist auch nicht so wichtig wo er sich im Augenblick aufhält. Wichtig ist nur, dass er uns findet, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist. Und das wird er..." Vorfreude schwang in der Stimme meines Meisters.  
  
In diesem Augenblick knurrte mein Magen. Ich erschrak und senkte beschämt den Blick. "Verzeiht..." murmelte ich.  
  
"Aber nein, aber nein. Es ist ja meine Schuld. Ich habe ganz vergessen, deine menschlichen Bedürfnisse zu berücksichtigen. Wenn du also gewillt bist, mir meine Unhöflichkeit zu vergeben..."  
  
Ich nickte energisch.  
  
"... werde ich dich dafür angemessen entschädigen."  
  
"Oh... nein... bitte. Ich kann durchaus für mich selbst sorgen. Ich werde mir schon etwas beschaffen..."  
  
Mein Herr sah mich streng an. "Und riskieren, dass die Bauern hier dich sehen? Auf keinen Fall." Dann jedoch wurde seine Miene weicher. "Außerdem... habe ich mich noch gar nicht bei dir bedankt."  
  
"Bedankt? Aber... wofür denn?"  
  
"Für deine bedingungslose Loyalität... Für meine Rettung..." Mit jedem Satz kam er mir einen Schritt näher. "Ich stehe tief in deiner Schuld. Und das werde ich niemals vergessen." Er hob meine Hand an seine Lippen und seine Augen brannten sich förmlich in meine Seele.  
  
Ich schluckte hart und versuchte mich daran zu erinnern, dass atmen lebenswichtig war. "Nicht doch... ich... das... war wirklich nicht..."  
  
Er drehte meine Hand herum, so dass er die noch frischen Narben der Schnittwunden sehen konnte. "So viel von deinem kostbaren Blut... Für mich vergossen." Er blickte mir wieder direkt in die Augen und diesmal war eindeutig das hungrige Funkeln eines Raubtieres darin zu erkennen. "Fändest du es sehr unverschämt von mir, noch mehr davon zu verlangen?"  
  
Authors Note:  
So... das letzte schon fertige Kapitel. Ich arbeite allerdings im Augenblick gerade an Kapitel 26 und das wird wohl heute auch noch fertig werden. Danach werdet Ihr Euch wohl auf etwas längere Wartezeiten gefasst machen müssen. ... Es sei denn Ihr bombardiert mich mit lieben Reviews (und Bildern #g#), dann geht's bestimmt schneller.  
  
Sirius: Danke für das Lob und für's regelmäßige Reviewen. Von Luise's Bildern bin ich selbst ganz begeistert und sie hat heute schon wieder 5(!) neue Online gestellt. Also, unbedingt anschauen und, wenn möglich, Kommentare dazu schreiben. (das gilt für alle ; ) ) 


	26. Edel sei der Mensch, hilfreich und gut

Kapitel 26 - Edel sei der Mensch, hilfreich und gut  
  
Für einen Augenblick herrschte Stille. Dann schüttelte ich den Kopf.  
  
"Wenn ihr mit meinem Blut vorlieb nehmen wollt, dann wird es mir eine Ehre sein."  
  
Mein Herr sah mich belustigt an. "Du solltest aufhören dich selbst als etwas Minderwertiges zu betrachten Paliki. Niemand mit dem ich meine kostbare Zeit verbringe ist minderwertig." Er nahm meine Hand und führte mich zu einem Fenster, das auf der Vorderseite des Herrenhauses lag und durch das man einen Blick auf das Dorf werfen konnte.  
  
"Siehst du das, Paliki? Diese jämmerlichen Kreaturen und nichtswürdigen Geschöpfe. Ihr Leben ist ein ewiger Kreislauf aus essen, arbeiten und schlafen. Sie sind gottesfürchtig und rennen wegen jeder Kleinigkeit zur Beichte. Doch schon ein kleiner Funke reicht aus, um aus diesen friedlichen und gottgefälligen Menschen einen erbarmungslosen, mordenden Mob zu machen. Du kennst diese Menschen Paliki, du weißt wie sie wirklich sind. Scheinheilige, sich im Staub windende Würmer ohne eine Unze Ehre, Stolz oder Verstand im Leib, geschweige denn 'Nächstenliebe' oder 'Mitgefühl'. SIE sind minderwertig! Allein ihre Existenz spottet 'Gottes Schöpfung' in jeder Beschreibung. 'Edel sei der Mensch, hilfreich und gut.' Pah!"  
  
Ich lauschte seinen Worten und wusste, dass er die Wahrheit sprach. Die ärmlichen windschiefen Holzhütten, die eng aneinandergereiht dastanden, so als müssten sie sich gegenseitig stützen, um nicht beim leisesten Lufthauch umzufallen, glichen eher Bretterverschlägen in denen man Vieh hielt. Und war es wirklich ein so großer Unterschied? Mir würde es schwerer fallen einen treuen Hund zu erschlagen, als einen Menschen zu töten, auch wenn ich das bisher noch nie getan hatte.  
  
Ein plötzlicher Schmerz stach in meinen Schläfen. Ich zuckte zusammen und presste meine Hände dagegen.  
  
"Paliki?"  
  
Ich wand den Kopf nach hinten und blickte in das fragende Gesicht meines Meisters. Der Schmerz ließ fast augenblicklich wieder nach, als wäre allein sein Anblick genug um alles Leid von mir abfallen zu lassen.  
  
"Es ist nichts."  
  
Er gab sich mit der Antwort zufrieden und nickte nur. Dann deutete er wieder aus dem Fenster. "Verglichen mit diesem Gesindel bist du wahrhaftig eine 'Prinzessin'. Sei dir dessen bewusst und verhalte dich entsprechend."  
  
Es klang mehr nach einer Ermahnung als nach einem Kompliment, aber dennoch spürte ich, wie mir die Röte in die Wangen schoss und ich wandte mein Gesicht ab. Seine Stimme klang jetzt ganz nah an meinem Ohr und sein Atem streifte mein Gesicht.  
  
"Deinen Herzschlag... könnte ich jetzt selbst hoch oben in meinem Schloss noch laut und deutlich hören." Der weiche, schwere Samtklang seiner Stimme hatte einen spöttischen Unterton angenommen. Er spielte mit mir wie die Schlange mit dem Kaninchen, hypnotisierte und verhöhnte mich. Und obwohl ich mir dessen bewusst war, gab es doch nichts auf der Welt, was ich dagegen hätte tun können... oder auch nur wollen.  
  
Seine Hände strichen mein Haar zur Seite und entblößten meinen Nacken. Mit seinen Fingern fuhr er die Linie meiner Schultern nach, bis hinauf zu meinem Hals. "Hab keine Angst... der Schmerz geht schnell vorbei."  
  
"Ich habe keine Angst." antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß. Wovor hätte ich mich auch fürchten sollen? Ich hatte mich in meinem Leben nur wirklich sicher gefühlt, wenn ich bei meinem Meister war. Und selbst wenn es ihm gefiele mir mein Leben zu nehmen, so wäre es mir eine Freude von seiner Hand zu sterben.  
  
Er beugte den Kopf zu mir und die eisige Berührung seiner Lippen auf meiner verletzlichen Haut lies mich erschauern. Sein linker Arm umschlang von hinten meine Taille und mit seiner rechten Hand hielt er meinen Hals zur Seite geneigt. Dann durchzuckte ein scharfer, stechender Schmerz, der von meinem Nacken ausging, meinen Körper. Ich unterdrückte einen Schmerzenslaut und rührte mich nicht, stattdessen schloss ich nur die Augen. Aber wie er versprochen hatte, ließ der Schmerz rasch nach.  
  
Zurück blieb ein seltsames pulsierendes Gefühl das mit einem leichten Schwindel einherging. Das kostbare Blut verlies meinen Körper und verlieh meinem Meister neue Kraft. Der starke Griff seiner Arme hielt mich weiter fest und stützte mich. Er war mir so nah wie noch nie zuvor und ich kostete jeden Augenblick den es dauerte aus. Mein Kopf war herrlich leicht und angenehm leer und es gab nichts auf dieser Welt, außer ihm und mir und den unbegreiflichen und verwirrenden Empfindungen, die er in mir auslöste.  
  
Das Pulsieren wurde langsam schwächer und ich begriff, dass es der Rhythmus meines Herzschlages war. Mein Atem ging zusehends flacher. Ich fühlte eine wohltuende Schläfrigkeit und meine Glieder wurden schwerer. Meine Lippen versuchten Worte zu formen, doch es gelang mir nicht. Als ich schließlich glaubte, jeden Moment das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, ließ er von mir ab und ich sank geschwächt auf die Knie.  
  
Authors Note:  
Dieses Kapitel ist brandneu, es entstand gestern, als Folge eines enormen Inspirationsschubes ausgelöst von Luise's Bildern (16 Bilder in 3 Tagen... was soll ich sagen? Ich platze fast vor Freude und Stolz. #g#). Das bedeutet nun leider auch, dass ich meinen Vorrat aufgebraucht habe und es etwas dauern wird, bis ich weiterschreibe. Vielleicht schaff ich es am Wochenende schon, versprechen kann ich es aber nicht. Ich hoffe aber, dass mir alle, die bis hierher gelesen haben auch weiterhin treu bleiben und bedanke mich einfach mal pauschal bei Euch für Eure Aufmersamkeit, auch bei denen die nicht reviewen (aber es ist ja nie zu spät ; ) ). Bis hoffentlich bald.  
  
Pharaonin: Tja... ich muss zu meiner Schande gestehen, dass ich auch noch fast keine Geschichte zu Ende geführt habe. Allerdings habe ich auch noch nie zu einer soviel geschrieben wie zu dieser, die Chancen stehen also eigentlich ganz gut denke ich. #g# Gebt mir nur etwas Zeit. Jaja, bei Luise's Bildern wird man wirklich neidisch. #seufz# Und mitlerweile sind es schon 16 verschiedene. Die Frau ist unglaublich produktiv.  
  
Sirius-MyLove: Klar ist Dracula geil. Und wenn du mich fragst, es kommt durch die jahrhundertelange Erfahrung, deswegen können normale Männer sowas auch net. #g# Kleiner Tipp zur DVD: Der Rundgang durch Draculas Schloss ist einfach PFLICHT! Auch wenn man nur seine Stimme hört... #Rrrrrrrrrrrr# Und den Audiokommentar von Richard Roxburgh und den anderen beiden kann ich auch sehr empfehlen (das lüftet dann das Geheimnis um 'Daisy' #g#). Allerdings hat man danach gewisse Probleme einige Szenen im Film noch ernst zu nehmen. #g# 


	27. Keine Illusionen

Kapitel 27 - Keine Illusionen  
  
Es dauerte zwei weitere Tage, bis ich mich von dem neuerlichen Blutverlust erholt hatte. Während dieser Zeit gewann mein Meister seine frühere Macht vollkommen zurück, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr. Er brannte darauf, Van Helsing wieder zu begegnen und den Kampf ein für alle Mal für sich zu entscheiden. Was genau er jedoch im Sinn hatte, wollte er mir nicht verraten.  
  
"Noch nicht Paliki, du wirst es erfahren, wenn es an der Zeit ist." antwortete er mir jedes Mal unwirsch, wenn ich ihn danach befragte und so lies ich es bleiben.  
  
Als ich wieder stark genug war herumzulaufen, begann ich durch das Haus zu streifen. Es hatte sich nichts verändert, seit die letzten Bewohner gestorben waren. Außer dass sich Staub und Spinnweben verbreitet hatten. Gegenstände des alltäglichen Gebrauchs lagen noch an der Stelle, an der ihre Besitzer sie zurückgelassen hatten. Ich durchstöberte aus Langeweile Schubladen und Truhen. Es war mit Sicherheit ein Vorteil zu wissen, welche Möglichkeiten das Haus mir bot. Dazwischen kochte ich mir etwas aus den Lebensmitteln die mein Meister bei Morgengrauen von seinen 'Ausflügen' mitbrachte.  
  
Die meiste Zeit war ich alleine. Den größten Teil des Tages verbrachte mein Herr schlafend in der geheimen Krypta und bei Sonnenuntergang begab er sich nach draußen, immer darauf bedacht, dass er von niemandem erblickt wurde. Ich kam mir sehr nutzlos vor. Aber vielleicht war ich auch nutzlos und nur ein Klotz am Bein meines Meisters. Wenn es doch nur irgendetwas gäbe was ich für ihn tun könnte. Das ständige allein sein und warten... ich hatte es so satt. Mein Blick wanderte über die Landschaft die sich vor dem Fenster meines Zimmers (ich hatte mich jetzt in einem der Gästezimmer einquartiert) erstrecke und ich seufzte tief.  
  
"Sorgen, mein Herz?"  
  
Ich fuhr herum. Er stand einfach mitten im Raum ohne jedes Zeichen woher er kam oder wie lange er schon hier war. "N...Nein. Es geht mir gut."  
  
"Ah... ich weiß Paliki. Ich habe dich vernachlässigt." er winkte mich zu sich und ich gehorchte zögerlich. "Sag mir, was dich sonst noch quält."  
  
Leugnen war zwecklos. Er wusste immer was in mir vorging. "Ich frage mich nur... ob ich Euch nicht hinderlich bin. Ich sitze den ganzen Tag hier herum und kann nichts tun um Euch zu helfen..."  
  
Ein beinahe gutmütiges Lächeln lag auf seinen Zügen. Er zog mich in seine Arme und die Welt war wieder in Ordnung. Dann ritzte er sich mit einem Fingernagel über seine Handinnenfläche. Frisches Blut quoll heraus. Nur ein paar Tropfen, dann verheilte die Wunde sofort wieder.  
"Siehst du das? Das ist dein Blut, das mir die Kraft gegeben hat die ich brauche. Du warst mir sehr nützlich. Und du wirst mir auch weiterhin nützlich sein, das verspreche ich dir."  
  
Meine Laune besserte sich zusehends. Nichts machte mir mehr Angst, als der Gedanke, ich könnte ihm lästig werden, so dass er mich von sich weisen würde.  
  
"Was hältst du davon, wenn wir heute Abend einen kleinen Ausflug unternehmen, Paliki?" fragte er, während er versonnen mit ein paar Strähnen meines Haares spielte.  
  
"Wohin gehen wir?"  
  
"Wir werden Van Helsing ein kleines Zeichen senden. Eines das bis zum Vatikan leuchtet." Seine Augen glühten in freudiger Erwartung dessen was er geplant hatte. "Und dabei, kannst du mir behilflich sein."  
  
"Was immer ihr wünscht, Meister." sagte ich ergeben, aber mein Herz hüpfte mir im Leib. Ich durfte endlich wieder etwas tun, konnte zeigen, dass ich meinen Zweck erfüllte.  
  
Ich erwartete also das Herannahen des Abends. Aus einem der Kleiderschränke nahm ich mir einen halblangen gefütterten Mantel. Dann begab ich mich in die Eingangshalle und wartete auf meinen Meister. Als er schließlich eintraf hielt er etwas in den Händen. Fackeln.  
  
  
Authors Note:  
Tja, da ist es also, mein neues Kapitel. Ich weiß, im Vergleich zum vorhergehenden eher schwach und auch etwas kurz. #seufz# Allerdings wollte ich einmal zum Ausdruck bringen, dass Sarika sich keineswegs einbildet, sie wäre in irgendeiner Form etwas besonderes für Dracula, sondern sie weiß genau (oder glaubt zu wissen), dass er sie nur so lange dulden wird, wie sie ihm nützlich ist. Daher auch die allgegenwärtige Angst vor seiner Zurückweisung. Jaja, die Frau hat ein ernsthaftes psychisches Problem, ich weiß. #sweatdrop# (ganz im Gegensatz zur Autorin #hüstel#)  
  
(at)Pharaonin: Schön wenn Du mir weiterhin treu bleibst. Es wird ja auch belohnt. Schon ist 27 da und ich glaube, Kapitel 28 wird auch nicht allzu lange auch sich warten lassen. #smile# 


	28. Das Zeichen

Kapitel 28 - Das Zeichen  
  
Wir traten hinaus auf den Marktplatz. Alles war ruhig und menschenleer. Selbst die Wachen, die an den Türen des Herrenhauses hätten postiert sein müssen, waren nirgends zu erblicken. Offenbar wog die Müdigkeit nach 12 Jahren schwerer als die Angst vor einer möglichen Rückkehr des Grafen. Aber eigentlich spielte es keine Rolle. Wären sie hier gewesen, wären sie jetzt vermutlich bereits tot. So hatten sie eine Gnadenfrist. Ich fröstelte etwas und zog den Mantel enger um mich, meinen Meister jedoch störte die Kälte nicht im Geringsten. Er atmete genussvoll die klare, eisige Nachtluft ein. Kein Laut war zu vernehmen, außer dem Geräusch unserer Stiefel auf dem Schnee. Das Dorf lag wie ausgestorben, hinter keinem der Fenster brannte noch Licht. Alle schliefen.  
  
"Ich hoffe für sie, dass sie etwas schönes träumen, ich habe gehört, dass macht das Sterben leichter." Etwas dass wie Vorfreude klang, schwang in seiner Stimme mit.  
  
Ich war nicht überrascht. Natürlich hatte ich geahnt was er vorhatte, als ich die Fackeln sah. Nun drückte er mir eine davon in die Hand.  
  
"Geh Paliki, mach uns etwas Licht." Ein dämonisches Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen und sein Blick ruhte auf der Kirche. Ich verstand.  
  
Langsam schritt ich auf die, aus alten Brettern lose zusammengezimmerte, Kirche zu. Vor der ersten Stufe der Eingangstreppe blieb ich stehen, holte aus und warf die brennende Fackel in hohem Bogen ins Innere. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die ersten Flammen nach draußen züngelten und an den Wänden nach oben zum Dachstuhl leckten.  
  
Als ich zu meinem Meister zurückkehrte, gab er mir die zweite Fackel. "Bring deine Arbeit zu Ende." Ich nickte und legte auch Feuer an die umliegenden Häuser. Dabei empfand ich keine Reue. Ob in diesen Häusern nun Menschen wohnten oder nicht, spielte keine Rolle. Erst als das Feuer bereits hoch schlug, kamen die ersten Dörfler aus ihren Häusern gerannt. Nach einem langen arbeitsreichen Tag, schliefen sie offenbar alle wie Steine. Sie schrieen und gestikulierten. Einige von ihnen wälzten sich im Schnee um ihre brennende Kleidung zu löschen.  
  
Plötzlich erscholl hinter mir die Stimme meines Meisters wie ein Donnerschlag der von den Wänden der Berge widerhallte.  
  
"ES WERDE LICHT!"  
  
Er stand jetzt auf dem Dach der Kirche und wurde von einem Kranz aus Flammen eingerahmt. Die Arme weit ausgebreitet, blickte er voller Genugtuung auf das Chaos und die Panik zu seinen Füßen. Er sah aus wie der Leibhaftige selbst.  
  
Schlagartig herrschte eine gespenstische Stille, die von dem Prasseln des Feuers nur noch unheimlicher gemacht wurde. Die Dörfler rissen schockiert und ungläubig die Augen auf, ihr Atem stockte und ihre Münder klappten auf und zu wie die von Karpfen ohne dabei ein Geräusch von sich zu geben. Wie gelähmt standen sie da und starrten zum Kirchendach empor. Es schien zu viel für ihren einfachen Verstand zu sein, was sie da verarbeiten mussten, sie konnten es nicht begreifen. Ich stand teilnahmslos mitten unter ihnen, aber sie nahmen mich gar nicht wahr.  
  
In diesem Augenblick krachte es, und die Kirche stürzte ein. Das brach den Bann. Ohrenbetäubendes Kreischen und Schreien ertönte aus allen Richtungen, die Leute rannten in ihrer Panik wild durcheinander und brachten sich gegenseitig zu Fall. Mein Herr schwang sich von der zusammenbrechenden Kirche herab und machte im Flug Jagd auf die kopflos flüchtenden Bauern.  
  
Ich hatte ihn noch nie jagen sehen und war sowohl fasziniert wie auch entsetzt von dem schrecklichen Schauspiel. In wilder Raserei wütete er unter den Dorfbewohnern, hob sie hoch, warf sie bei lebendigem Leib zurück in ihre brennenden Häuser oder riss ihnen die Kehle heraus, um seinen Blutdurst zu stillen. Danach lies er sie gleichgültig zu Boden fallen. Innerhalb weniger Augenblicke hatte er bereits die Hälfte der flüchtenden Menschen getötet und der Dorfplatz glich einem mittelalterlichen Schlachtfeld.  
  
Der Lärm hatte abgenommen... nur wenige waren noch am Leben. So hörte ich plötzlich ein dünnes Stimmchen rufen: "Hilfe! Bitte! Bitte hilf mir doch!" Langsam drehte ich mich um. Ein paar Meter hinter mir war ein Haus, dessen Dachstuhl ebenfalls eingestürzt war, die schwehlenden Stützbalken versperrten den Ausweg. Ein kleiner Arm streckte sich mir durch einen Spalt entgegen. Ich hatte alles was in den letzten Minuten geschehen war vollkommen unbeteiligt miterlebt. Niemand hatte mich bemerkt, fast hatte ich mich wie ein unsichtbarer Beobachter gefühlt. Zu keinerlei moralischer Anteilnahme verpflichtet. Aber dieses eingeschlossene Kind sprach mit mir. Durch die kleinen Spalten zwischen den Balken konnte ich das rußgeschwärzte Gesicht und die angesengten Haare sehen. Es blickte mich direkt an.  
  
Bevor ich selbst recht begriff warum, fand ich mich an der Tür wieder, wie ich versuchte, einen der Querbalken zur Seite zu drücken. Es gelang mir nicht. Ich versuchte es mit einem anderen, setzte mich auf den Boden und trat mit den Füßen dagegen. Auf der Innenseite hörte ich das Kind immer lauter husten. Endlich gab der Balken nach und rutschte ein Stück zur Seite, so dass ein niedriger Durchgang entstand. ich wartete darauf, dass das Kind von selbst herauskam, aber nichts geschah.  
  
"Ach verdammt nochmal!" Ich legte mich auf den Bauch und robbte Stück für Stück unter dem Balken hindurch, der so aussah, als würde er jeden Augenblick unter dem Gewicht dass er zu tragen hatte zusammenbrechen. Das Kind saß reglos da. Ich hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren, also griff ich nach seinen Füßen und zog es so unter dem Balken hindurch ins Freie.  
  
Ich suchte nach Lebenszeichen und stellte erleichtert fest, dass es noch atmete. Umgeben von dutzenden Leichen die mich nicht einen Deut scherten, war ich ehrlich froh, dass dieses Kind überlebt hatte.  
  
"Was soll das?!" hörte ich plötzlich eine ungehaltene Stimme neben mir.  
  
Ich blickte auf und sah in das verärgerte Gesicht meines Meisters. Seine Augen blitzten und seine Kleidung war durchtränkt mit dem Blut derer, die er getötet hatte.  
  
"Kannst du mir verraten, warum du dieses Kind gerettet hast? Habe ich dir das aufgetragen?"  
  
"Nein. Ich... es... hat mich um Hilfe gebeten." war alles was ich darauf erwidern konnte. Eine andere Antwort gab es nicht. Ich wusste nicht warum und wieso, ich hatte es eben einfach getan. Und ich bereute es nicht.  
  
Er schnaubte und riss das Kind aus meinen Armen. "Na schön... wenn es denn schon lebt, dann soll es auch einen Zweck erfüllen." Bei dem Brand hatten sich einige Pferde losgerissen und rannten jetzt verstört durch das Dorf. Mein Meister fing ohne große Mühe eines der Tiere das noch gesattelt und gezäumt war ein und band das Kind mit den Zügeln am Sattel fest. Dieses öffnete gerade die Augen und sah ihn stumm vor Entsetzen an. Mit Sicherheit rechnete es damit, auf die gleiche Art zu sterben wie die anderen. Aber mein Herr sah es nur kalt an.  
  
"Du hast die große Ehre als Überlebende davon zu berichten, was du hier gesehen hast. Und ich rate dir, nichts auszulassen... Sonst werde ich dich finden und deine Erinnerung auffrischen." Mit diesen Worten gab er dem Pferd einen Klaps und es galoppierte los, auf dem Weg, der in das nächstgelegene Dorf führte. Ich blickte stumm hinterher, bis das Pferd außer Sichtweite war, während hinter mir die letzten Gebäude des Dorfes zu Schutt und Asche verbrannten. Das Zeichen war entsandt.  
  
Auhors Note:  
Phew... dieses Kapitel ist sehr starker Tobak. Ich weiss selber nicht genau, was mich da geritten hat, aber wenn man sich mal überlegt wer Dracula eigentlich ist, sollte es einen nicht wundern wenn er sowas macht, auch wenn es ihn nicht unbedingt sympathischer macht. Ich finde es so wie ich es dargestellt habe realistisch, wenn vielleicht auch etwas drastisch.  
  
(at)Sirius-MyLove: Tjaja, da könnte man schon neidisch werden, was? Zum Glück muss ich das ja nicht. hehehe Dafür kriegt in diesem Kapitel Vladislaus nen Sympathie-Minuspunkt, das gleichts wieder aus. #g# 


	29. Trümmer einer Nacht

Kapitel 29 - Trümmer einer Nacht  
  
Ich stand am Fenster und blickte hinaus auf die Ruinen des abgebrannten Dorfes. Ein kalter Wind fegte die Asche davon und vereinzelt flogen noch Funken, doch sie waren zu weit entfernt, als dass sie dem Herrenhaus hätten gefährlich werden können. Zudem blies der Wind in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Ein schauerliches Heulen wurde auf den Schwingen des Windes ebenfalls davongetragen. Sie kamen... die Kinder der Nacht. Nach und nach strömten immer mehr Wölfe in das Dorf, bis schließlich ein ganzes Rudel versammelt war. Sie streunten durch die verwaisten Gassen, durchstöberten die Trümmer der Häuser. Und sie mussten nicht lange suchen. Es gab genug "Futter" für alle.  
  
Viele der Leichen hatten sie bereits verschwinden lassen. Nur blutige Schleifspuren im Schnee zeugten von ihnen. Am Rand des Marktplatzes konnte ich 3 Wölfe beobachten, die um die besten Stücke einer weiteren "Beute" kämpften. Ein plötzliches Frösteln überkam mich und ich rieb mit den Händen meine Oberarme um das unangenehme Gefühl loszuwerden. Ich musste auf einmal an das Kind denken und fragte mich unwillkürlich, ob es den Weg zum nächsten Dorf geschafft hatte oder unterwegs ebenfalls ein Opfer der herannahenden Wölfe geworden war.  
  
"Nun, was ist? Verabscheust du mich jetzt, so wie alle anderen?"  
  
Seine Anwesenheit überraschte mich diesmal nicht so sehr, wie es sonst der Fall war. Instinktiv hatte ich schon seit ein paar Minuten seinen Blick auf mir gespürt, hatte es aber nicht über mich gebracht mich umzudrehen und ihn anzusehen. Der Klang seiner Stimme war anders als sonst. Die Arroganz war fast ganz aus ihr verschwunden und stattdessen glaubte ich so etwas wie Verachtung darin zu vernehmen. Und noch etwas... Enttäuschung? Ich überlegte erst eine Weile, bevor ich antwortete. Denn ich wollte mir wirklich sicher sein, nicht mich selbst und auch ihn zu belügen. Aber die Antwort war einfach zu finden. Sie war die ganze Zeit da gewesen. Und sie hatte sich nicht verändert.  
  
"Nein mein Herr. Ich verabscheue euch nicht."  
  
"Und warum siehst du mich dann nicht an?"  
  
Langsam dreht ich mich zu ihm um. Er sah mir fest in die Augen und ich musste mich zwingen, seinem Blick Stand zu halten. Seine Miene hellte sich etwas auf. Offenbar hatte er sich davon überzeugt, dass ich ihn nicht belogen hatte.  
  
"Ich weiß... es muss einem Menschen übertrieben vorkommen... aber glaub mir, sie hatten es verdient. Du weißt es doch selbst am Besten." Wieso klang es so als würde er sich rechtfertigen wollen? War er sich selbst nicht mehr sicher ob er das Richtige getan hatte? Nein. Was heute Nacht im Dorf geschehen war, war für ihn nur ein Mittel zum Zweck. Nichts worüber er sich länger Gedanken machte. Und zweifellos genoss er auch jetzt noch den Anblick der zerstörten Häuser.  
  
"Ihr hattet sicher eure Gründe. Und diese in Zweifel zu ziehen, steht mir nicht zu."  
Ich merkte augenblicklich dass meine Wortwahl, obwohl versöhnlich gemeint, bei ihm das genaue Gegenteil zu bewirken schien.  
  
"Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass du versucht hättest mich aufzuhalten." Jetzt klang er eindeutig verärgert. "Vorhin schien es dir noch ganz gleichgültig zu sein, was mit diesem Dorf und seinen Einwohnern geschieht. Woher dieser plötzliche Sinneswandel? Lag es an dem Kind? War es das?" er erhob seine Stimme. Ich wich unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück, so als könnte ich dadurch seinem Zorn entgehen.  
  
"Gerade von dir hätte ich ein anderes Verhalten erwartet. Ich hatte gedacht du würdest es verstehen. Offenbar habe ich mich da geirrt." Mit diesen Worten machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und verlies den Raum. Ihm nachzulaufen wagte ich nicht. Ich hatte Angst, in seinem Jähzorn könnte er mich fortschicken. So blieb ich allein zurück mit dem Pfeifen des Windes und dem immer wieder an- und abschwellendem Knurren der Wölfe als einzigen Gefährten.  
  
Was mich am meisten beunruhigte war, dass ich nicht einmal genau sagen konnte, was ihn so zornig gemacht hatte. Hatte er die Rettung des Kindes durch mich als eine Art Verurteilung seiner Taten betrachtet oder als eine Rebellion gegen ihn? Keines von beidem war der Fall und das musste er doch auch wissen. Müde und kraftlos lies ich mich auf ein Sofa sinken. Die Erschöpfung bemächtigte sich meiner.  
  
Wenn ich an den Ausdruck in seinen Augen dachte und an das was ich heute Nacht gesehen hatte, begriff ich das erste Mal wirklich Andreis Bedenken. "Hattest du nie Angst, dass er uns irgendwann umbringt?" Wann hatte er das noch gleich gesagt? Es musste irgendwann kurz vor meiner Abreise aus Budapest gewesen sein, denn gereist war ich ja schließlich alleine... oder?  
  
Authors Note:  
Wow... endlich mal wieder ein Kapitel für diese Story. Aber nachdem ich genug kranke Gedanken an meinem Mary-Sue Assignment ausgelassen habe, war es mal wieder Zeit für ein paar ernstere Töne. Ich muss sagen, dass mir persönlich die düstere Atmosphäre von Kapitel 28 und 29 sehr gut gefallen. #seufz# Und ich glaube (aus meiner subjektiven Sicht) dass mir Dracula jetzt auch immer besser gelingt. Es ist ja nicht ganz einfach sich in so einen gefühllosen Unsterblichen zu versetzen (schon gar nicht wenn der ganze Dörfer dem Erdboden gleich macht, aber was beschwer ich mich, war ja meine eigene Idee #sweatdrop#). 


	30. Hoher Besuch

Kapitel 30 - Hoher Besuch

Die Müdigkeit musste mich schließlich übermannt haben, denn ich schlief auf dem Sofa ein. Seltsame Träume vermischten sich mit Erinnerungsfetzen aus meiner Kindheit...

Am Morgen nachdem der Graf mir den Auftrag gegeben hatte, Boris Valerious ausfindig zu machen, wurde ich von einer Kutsche nach Hause gebracht. Meine Brüder waren furchtbar aufgeregt. Sie hatten mich die ganze Nacht lang gesucht und sich große Sorgen gemacht. Als auch noch die Leiche von Barak entdeckt wurde, hatten sie befürchtet, mir wäre etwas Ähnliches zugestoßen. Die erwarteten Schelte von Andrei blieben aus. Er war viel zu erleichtert, dass ich wieder aufgetaucht war.

Leider hatten sie die Kutsche nicht gesehen, aus der ich ausgestiegen war und so glaubten sie mir zuerst natürlich kein Wort von dem was ich erzählte. Wobei ich allerdings den Teil mit Barak ausließ. Es widerstrebte mir, die Erinnerung an dieses Ereignis noch einmal heraufzubeschwören. Und außer meinem Meister sollte es auch nie jemand erfahren. Es war das erste Geheimnis, das ich vor meinen Brüdern hatte.

Allerdings hatte ich weitere überzeugende Beweise. Um auf unserer Suche aus allen Quellen schöpfen zu können, hatte der Meister mir einen großzügigen Vorschuss auf unsere Belohnung mitgegeben, den Andrei, Laszlo und Fredek mit großen Augen bestaunten. Fredek lachte erst und meinte, das hätte ich wohl "irgend nem reichen Opa gestohlen", aber Andrei brachte ihn zum Schweigen. Er hatte den Ernst in meinen Augen gesehen und glaubte mir schließlich.

Es wurde fast einstimmig beschlossen, von dem Geld erst einmal ganz viel Kuchen zu kaufen. Fast einstimmig, weil ich bereits im Schloss gefrühstückt hatte und pappsatt war. Marishka hatte in Ermangelung der Kenntnisse was ein Kind so zum Frühstück braucht und aus Angst sie könnte den Grafen verärgern anscheinend eine halbe Bäckerei ausgeraubt. Zumindest kam es mir so vor.

Nachdem meine Brüder sich also mit Kuchen versorgt hatten und nun fleißig am Futtern waren, überlegte ich bereits, wo man einen Fremden auf der Durchreise wohl am ehesten finden mochte. Der Graf hatte mir eine recht genaue Beschreibung gegeben anhand derer ich mir durchaus zutraute Boris Valerious zu erkennen. Zuerst einmal waren da natürlich alle Orte, wo man Unterkunft finden konnte. Aber der Meister hatte Valerious auch als "König der Zigeuner" bezeichnet. Wenn er wirklich ein König oder ein ähnlich hochrangiger Mann war, würde dass die Wahl seiner Unterkunft sicher beeinflussen. Außerdem gab es noch die Stadttore. Allerdings war es keine gute Idee, sich dort allzu lange aufzuhalten. Viele der Wachen kannten unsere Gesichter und wir würden ihnen mit Sicherheit auffallen.

Blieb noch die ergiebigste aller Quellen: Tratsch. Es war sicher keine schlechte Idee sich bei den Waschfrauen umzuhören, die immer über die tagesaktuellen Ereignisse schwatzten und meist recht gut informiert waren wer wann die Stadt besuchte, sofern es um bekannte Persönlichkeiten ging. Ich war recht zuversichtlich, bald einen Anhaltspunkt zu haben. Diese neugewonnenen Erkenntnisse teilte ich auch mit meinen Brüdern die mir zustimmten und, bestochen durch den Kuchen und die Aussicht auf mehr, sofort bereit waren mitzusuchen. Andrei hatte noch ein paar Ideen wo er etwas würde erfahren können. Es gab eine Kneipe in der sich die Droschkenfahrer am Ende des Arbeitstages trafen und über ihre Gäste plauderten. Auch dort waren eventuell Spuren zu entdecken.

So begannen wir unseren Auftrag nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen zu erfüllen. Jeder tat sein Möglichstes, aber es war schwerer als wir erwartet hatten. Dadurch, dass wir nicht wussten WANN Valerious in die Stadt kommen würde und auch sonst offenbar noch niemand davon gehört hatte fehlte uns ein wichtiger Anhaltspunkt. An einem Abend, an dem wir wieder einmal erfolglos von unserer Suche heimkehrten, konnten wir durch die Fenster unseres Zuhauses Kerzenlicht schimmern sehen. Beklommen blickten wir einander an. Es war schon häufiger vorgekommen, dass ältere Kinder oder gar Erwachsene versucht hatten sich unsere Bleibe anzueignen. Es war zwar wirklich kein Ort an dem man freiwillig aufwachsen wollte... aber es hatte immerhin ein Dach und Türen, die einen halbwegs vor der Kälte schützten. Und das hatte nicht jeder.

Bis jetzt hatte Andrei sie jedoch immer wieder vertreiben können, in dem er sich laut schreiend wie ein Wahnsinniger mit einem Messer auf die Eindringlinge stürzte. Vermutlich hätten sie ihn ohne große Schwierigkeiten überwältigen können, aber der wilde Ausdruck in seinen Augen und sein Geschrei hatten sie glauben lassen, er wäre vom Teufel oder sonst einem Dämon besessen und so hatte bis jetzt noch jeder das Weite gesucht.

"Ihr bleibt hier und versteckt euch. Und seid leise." Andrei schlich an die Tür heran, riss sie auf und stürzte sich mit dem uns wohlbekannten Schreien in das Zimmer. Allerdings erstarb sein Schrei fast augenblicklich wieder und wir begannen zu zittern. Dieser Eindringling hatte sich wohl nicht abschrecken lassen. Wir waren uns einig, dass wir Andrei nicht im Stich lassen würden und so stürmten wir hinterher.

"Sieh mal einer an... da kommt deine Rettung."

Ich blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Das Bild, das sich mir bot war so unwirklich. Andrei stand wie in der Bewegung erstarrt mitten im Zimmer, die Augen weit aufgerissen. Sein Mund war ebenfalls geöffnet, aber man hörte keinen Ton. Das Messer steckte vor seinen Füssen im Boden. Dahinter stand der Graf der uns amüsiert anlächelte. In diesem Augenblick lies Andrei die Arme sinken und stolperte verwirrt rückwärts auf uns zu.

"Tut mir Leid Junge, aber ich schätze es nicht, wenn man versucht meine Kleidung zu durchlöchern."

Andrei schenkte ihm einen giftigen Blick, erwiderte jedoch nichts. Dann wandte der Graf sich an Laszlo. "Wie geht es deinem Hals?" Das amüsierte Lächeln wich nicht von seinen Lippen. Laszlo fuhr sich unangenehm berührt mit der Hand über die Kehle als könne er den Druck dort plötzlich wieder spüren. Schließlich fiel sein Blick auf mich. "Paliki." Er winkte mich zu sich und ich fühlte, wie meine Wangen heiß wurden als meine Brüder mich anstarrten. Langsam trat ich auf ihn zu. Der Graf setzte sich auf einen der zusammengeflickten Stühle die um unseren Tisch standen und bedeutete mir, mich ebenfalls zu setzen. Meine Brüder blieben in der Nähe der Tür stehen. Immer flucht- oder angriffsbereit. Je nachdem was erforderlich wäre.

"Nun Paliki, was kannst du mir berichten?"

"Leider nicht viel, Herr."

"Und was ist 'nicht viel'?"

"Naja... so... mehr oder weniger... gar nichts." Ich lies den Kopf hängen und meine Stimme war sehr leise geworden, trotzdem zweifelte ich nicht daran, dass er mich verstand. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Gar nichts? Das ist in der Tat nicht viel."

Er trommelte mit den Fingern auf die Tischplatte und ich wartete auf ein Donnerwetter. Ich erinnerte mich noch sehr gut an seine Worte: Ich bin kein Mann von großer Geduld. Plötzlich mischte Andrei sich ein.

"Es ist nicht ihre Schuld. Wir haben alle gesucht, an allen Orten die uns nur eingefallen sind, wir haben wirklich alles getan was..."

"Schweig!" Die Stimme des Grafen zerschnitt eisig die Luft und ich zuckte zusammen. Andrei war ebenfalls erschrocken und sofort verstummt. Sein Blick aber zeugte von der Wut die in ihm brodelte. Als er weitersprach war der Graf wieder zu seiner üblichen ruhigen Tonlage zurückgekehrt.

"Ich zweifle nicht an euren Bemühungen." Jetzt blickte er mich wieder direkt an. "Aber ich messe nun mal nicht an Bemühung, sondern an Erfolg. Das ist dir doch klar?"

Ich nickte.

"Also gut. Es werden nur noch wenige Tage vergehen bis er hier in der Stadt eintrifft. Und er wird nicht lange bleiben. Ich muss wissen wo er übernachtet. Das ist sehr wichtig. Ich möchte nur ungern feststellen müssen, dass ich mich in deinen Fähigkeiten getäuscht habe."

"Ich finde ihn ganz bestimmt für euch Herr, versprochen! Und wenn ich durch die ganze Kanalisation von Budapest kriechen muss!"

Dieser spontane Ausbruch kindlichen Eifers meinerseits brachte ihn zum Lachen. Er fuhr mir mit einer Hand durchs Haar. "Davon bin ich überzeugt."

Schließlich erhob er sich. "Wenn du etwas erfährst, lässt du mir augenblicklich eine Nachricht zukommen." Mit diesen Worten drückte er mir noch mehr Geld in die Hand. Dann zögerte er plötzlich. "Kann überhaupt jemand von euch schreiben?" Wir schüttelten etwas verdrießlich die Köpfe. Er atmete tief durch. "Na schön... schick einfach nur einen Boten zu mir, der mir ausrichtet wo du bist. Dann komme ich bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit zu dir."

"Ja Herr. Bestimmt werden wir bald etwas herausfinden."

"Leb wohl Paliki."

Ohne meine Brüder, die vor ihm zurückwichen, eines weiteren Wortes zu würdigen, verlies der Graf uns. Als er aus der Tür war, atmeten sie hörbar erleichtert auf.

"Mein Gott... wer ist das?" fragte Andrei tonlos.

"Ich hab euch doch erzählt wer er ist." antwortete ich verständnislos.

"Du hast uns zwar erzählt WER er ist... aber nicht WAS er ist."

Authors Note:

Tjaja, erst hat's ewig gedauert und nu hab ich wieder nen Lauf. #g# Ich glaube das hier ist das bisher längste Kapitel dieser Geschichte. Und ich widme es meiner lieben Illustratorin Luise die auf einen weiteren Rückblick bestanden hat um noch mehr Klein-Paliki / Dracula-Bildchen zeichnen zu können. An diesem und dem folgenden Kapitel wird sie sich austoben können. #smile#


	31. Die Vertrautheit vergangener Tage

Kapitel 31 - Die Vertrautheit vergangener Tage  
  
Es dauerte noch einige Zeit, bis wir schließlich den ersten Hinweis entdeckten. Ich hatte mich daran erinnert, dass Valerious nach Budapest kommen wollte, um sich mit dem Bischoff zu treffen. Also trieb ich mich so unauffällig wie möglich in der Nähe der Kirche herum in der der Bischoff predigte, um vielleicht ein paar Gesprächsfetzen aufzuschnappen. Und ich hatte Glück. Am 3. Tag meiner Beobachtung, wurde in der Kirche eine Armenspeisung durchgeführt und ich konnte ganz offen eintreten und mich unter die Wartenden mischen. Eine Ordensschwester schenkte Suppe aus und der Bischoff stand daneben und lächelte jedem für genau 10 Sekunden huldvoll zu.  
  
Ich setzte mich in der Nähe des Bischoffs an einen Tisch und löffelte still vor mich hin, als ein junger Kaplan ganz aufgeregt auf den Bischoff zugerannt kam.  
  
"Herr Bischoff, Herr Bischoff... er ist schon da!"  
  
"Was? Aber er wollte doch erst in ein paar Tagen kommen."  
  
"Ich weiß, aber er ist soeben mit seiner Begleitung eingetroffen."  
  
Der Bischoff knurrte ungehalten und folgte seinem Kaplan. So unauffällig es mir möglich war, schlich ich den beiden nach. Ich versteckte mich hinter dem Türrahmen der zum nicht gerade armseligen Wohnsitz des Bischoffs führte. Von dort aus konnte ich einen Blick auf den fremden Besucher werfen. Er war es. Kein Irrtum möglich.  
  
"Ihr seid schon hier? Wir haben noch nicht mit Eurer Ankunft gerechnet. Es ist auch noch kein Zimmer für euch bestellt."  
  
"Das macht nichts. Ich bleibe nur für eine Nacht. Ich denke doch, dass euer Haus, das so für seine Gastfreundschaft berühmt ist, mich und meine Begleiter für diese Nacht aufnehmen kann?"  
  
Der Bischoff nickte eilig. "Aber ja, aber ja. Es wäre mir eine Ehre solch erlauchte Gäste unter meinem bescheidenen Dach beherbergen zu dürfen."  
  
Vor Freude konnte ich ein kurzes Jauchzen nicht unterdrücken. Ich hatte es tatsächlich herausgefunden. Da spürte ich plötzlich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter und fuhr herum. Die Ordensschwester war unbemerkt hinter mich getreten. "Was machst du denn hier? Du darfst hier nicht rein, bleib gefälligst draußen bei dem anderen Gesindel!" Sie schleifte mich äußerst unsanft am Arm zurück, aber mir war das gleichgültig. Was ich wissen wollte, hatte ich erfahren. Sobald sie mich aus den Augen lies rannte ich nach draußen.  
  
Ziemlich schnell fand ich einen Boten, der mich zwar reichlich suspekt ansah, dann aber sofort loseilte, nachdem ich ihm reichlich Geld in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Ich hatte beschlossen, auf einer Brücke in der Nähe der Kirche zu bleiben. Bis Sonnenuntergang waren es zwar noch 2 Stunden, aber ich würde warten. So setzte ich mich auf die Brüstung, lies die Beine baumeln und blickte hinab auf die Strömung der Donau. Einer der wenigen Orten von denen herumstreunende Kinder nicht verjagt wurden. Vermutlich wegen der verlockenden Aussicht, wir könnten in den Fluss fallen und ertrinken.  
  
So blieb ich also sitzen und wartete ab. Ich hatte ja schließlich auch nichts Besseres zu tun. Kurz nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit hörte ich die wohlvertraute Stimme hinter mir, ohne vorher Schritte oder etwas anderes wahrgenommen zu haben, dass seine Ankunft verraten hätte.  
  
"Du hast ihn also gefunden?"  
  
Ich fuhr herum und nickte heftig. "Ja Meister. Er hat seine Unterkunft direkt beim Bischoff eingerichtet."  
  
"Hmm... bei dem Bischoff? Schlauer alter Fuchs... er weiß genau, dass ich ihm dorthin nicht folgen kann." Er setzte sich neben mich auf das Geländer der Brücke und dachte nach. Ich rutschte langsam neben ihn. "Wieso denn nicht?"  
  
"Das Haus des Bischoffs trägt den Schutz der 'heiligen Mutter Kirche'. Unter dem Fundament liegt die linke Hand von István I. begraben, als schützende Reliquie, um dem jeweiligen Kirchenoberhaupt von Budapest eine ungestörte Nachtruhe vor dämonischem Gelichter zu bescheren. Auf das er seine Schäflein weiterhin mit Geschichten vom Fegefeuer in die Kirche treiben möge." er begleitete seine Ausführungen mit theatralischer Gestik.  
  
Ich kicherte leise und er blickte mich erstaunt an. "Was ist so komisch?"  
  
"Ihr." ich gluckste immer noch. Er zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
"Wie ihr das so erzählt. Das sieht lustig aus."  
  
Offenbar war er derartige Reaktionen nicht gewohnt, wenn er sprach. Ich versuchte mich zu beruhigen, da ich auf keinen Fall riskieren wollte, seinen Zorn auf mich zu ziehen. "Und was machen wir jetzt?"  
  
"Wir?" Die Frage schien ihn zu überraschen.  
  
"Na wenn ihr das alleine nicht schafft, muss ich euch doch helfen."  
  
Einen Augenblick lang blinzelte er mich verdutzt an. Dann sah er aus, als würde er sich mühsam das Lachen verkneifen. Er hob mich hoch und setzte mich auf seine Knie.  
  
"Soso... und was schlägst du vor, meine kleine Wohltäterin?"  
  
Ich überlegte eine Weile angestrengt. "Na wenn ihr nicht rein könnt... dann muss er raus."  
  
Der Graf nickte. "Sehr weise. Ich glaube nur nicht, dass er mir den Gefallen tun wird irgendwann mitten in der Nacht den Schutz dieses Hauses zu verlassen."  
  
"Hmmmmmmmmmmm..." ich grübelte weiter und hatte schließlich eine Idee. "Ich hol ihn für euch."  
  
"Glaubst du nicht, er wäre dir etwas zu schwer?"  
  
"Neeein, ich mein doch ich lock ihn heraus." klärte ich auf.  
  
"Ach sooo, na dann." Der Graf schmunzelte. Aus irgendeinem mir damals nicht ersichtlichen Grund hatte er erstaunlich gute Laune. "Und du glaubst, dass du das kannst?" jetzt blickte er mich wieder sehr ernst an und ich nickte ebenso ernst zurück.  
  
"Na schön. Dann geh und hol unseren Freund."  
  
"Ja Meister."  
  
Ich sprang von seinen Knien und rannte auf das Haus zu. An der Eingangspforte des Wohnhauses schlug ich ordentlich Krawall, hämmerte meine Fäuste gegen die Tür und schrie und lamentierte aus Leibeskräften. Es dauerte nicht lange bis die Tür aufgerissen wurde und ein Hausdiener des Bischoffs mich böse anschrie.  
  
"Was willst du hier um diese Uhrzeit?! Scher dich gefälligst nach Hause!!"  
  
"Oh bitte gnädiger Herr, ich brauche Hilfe!! Meine arme Mutter ist sehr schwer krank und wir haben kein Geld für einen Arzt und..."  
  
"Heinrich, was ist denn das für ein Krach?" Das Gesicht des Bischoffs erschien am anderen Ende Gangs.  
  
"Ach, nur so ein schmutziges kleines Balg von der Straße. Ich schicke es sofort weg. Wenn du jetzt nicht augenblicklich verschwindest, dann verabreiche ich dir eine Tracht Prügel, dass dir Hören und Sehen vergeht!"  
  
"Wer wird denn so grausam zu einem Kind sprechen?" Das war die Stimme Boris Valerious', der nun ebenfalls aus dem Speisezimmer des Bischoffs getreten war und auf mich zukam.  
  
"Was hast du denn mein Kind?"  
  
"Oh Herr... meine arme alte Mutter. Ich fürchte sie muss sterben wenn sie nicht sehr bald Hilfe bekommt. Ich kam hierher, da ich nicht wusste wohin und..." Ich begann bitterlich zu schluchzen.  
  
"Ganz ruhig meine Kleine. Hab keine Angst. Was hat deine Mutter denn?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht Herr. Sie ist so fürchterlich blass und bekommt schlecht Luft. Außerdem hat sie Wundmale am Hals. Ein seltsamer Mann war bei ihr, er hat behauptet er wäre Arzt, aber ich habe das Gefühl seitdem er sie untersucht hat geht es ihr noch viel schlechter."  
  
Valerious wurde hellhörig. "Bring mich zu deiner Mutter. Und schnell. Vielleicht kann ich ja etwas für sie tun."  
  
Ich legte alle Dankbarkeit der Welt in meinen Blick und nickte erleichtert.  
  
"Sollen wir euch begleiten?" rief einer von Valerious' Begleitern.  
  
"Nein nein, nicht nötig. Ich werde mir nur die Mutter dieses kleinen Mädchens... wie heißt du eigentlich meine Kleine?"  
  
"Anna." entschied ich spontan.  
  
"Anna? So ein Zufall, meine Tochter heißt auch Anna. Aber sie ist schon erwachsen und braucht ihren alten Vater längst nicht mehr." Er richtete sich wieder an seine Begleiter. "Ich werde also nur rasch gehen, und überprüfen ob mein Verdacht bezüglich Annas Mutter sich bestätigt. Und wenn dem so ist, können wir die weiteren notwendigen Schritte einleiten." Seine Begleiter nickten in verschwörerischem Wissen um die geheimnisvolle Krankheit. Idioten... allesamt.  
  
Er folgte mir nun also hinaus auf die Strassen und ich führte ihn eine Zeit lang kreuz und quer durch die winkligsten Gassen die ich kannte, bis mir schließlich eine Stimme in meinem Kopf befahl in einen kleinen dunklen Hinterhof zu laufen.  
  
"Sind wir jetzt da?" fragte Valerious, leicht außer Atem, da ich sehr schnell gerannt war.  
  
"Ja... du bist nun endlich angekommen." erklang eine kalte Stimme aus den Schatten. Valerious fuhr herum und erstarrte. "Guten Abend... Boris." Der Graf deutete eine höhnische Verbeugung an.  
  
"Schnell, lauf weg Anna!" er fuchtelte mit den Händen um mich dazu zu bewegen, mich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Und das tat ich auch. Ich stellte mich an die Seite meines Meisters, wohl wissend, dass es auf der ganzen Welt keinen sichereren Platz für mich gab. Valerious' Miene versteinerte, als er begriff.  
  
Der Meister legte eine Hand auf meinen Kopf und grinste überlegen. "Boris, darf ich vorstellen? Das ist Paliki, meine kleine Elevin."  
  
Authors Note:  
Okay, um irgendwelchen Fragen vorzubeugen, ich hab für dieses Kapitel eine kurze Pseudorecherche betrieben. István I. ist wohl so ne Art Nationalheiliger von Ungarn. Seine rechte Hand ist immer noch unverwest (und das Ding is schon mehrere hunder Jahre alt) und eine Reliquie. Also dachte ich mir, naja, dann ist ja noch die linke übrig und hab sie mal eben zweckentfremdet.  
  
(at)Sirius-MyLove: Tja, da muss ich dich leiiiider enttäuschen. Paliki wird noch ziemlich sehr lange leben. Und selbst wenn sie mal den Geist aufgeben sollte, dann gehört Dracula zunächst mal MIR! Dracula Schild mit "Property of ParadiseLost6" auf den Rücken kleb 


	32. Erwachen

Kapitel 32 - Erwachen 

Ich wurde geweckt vom Krachen der Fensterläden. Offenbar hatte ich sie nicht richtig verschlossen und ein starker Windstoß musste die Verriegelung gelöst haben. Noch ganz benommen erhob ich mich wie von selbst um das penetrant störende Geräusch, welches mich aus meinen Träumen gerissen hatte, zu beseitigen. Erst ganz allmählich fand ich wieder in das hier und jetzt zurück... und wäre am Liebsten sofort wieder eingeschlafen. Wie konnte ich mich entschuldigen, ohne seinen Zorn erneut zu entfachen? Ich hielt es schließlich für das Vernünftigste, meinen Meister für diese Nacht nicht mehr zu behelligen. Vielleicht würde er sich morgen Abend beruhigt haben. Zumindest hoffte ich das.

Aus meiner Hoffnung wurde jedoch nichts. Gleich nach Sonnenuntergang verschwand er und ich sah ihn für mehrere Tage nicht. Ich fürchtete schon, er hätte mich allein zurückgelassen und wäre einfach weitergezogen. Was sollte ich dann tun? Bleiben, in der Hoffnung er könnte doch wiederkehren? Oder gehen und ihn vielleicht suchen?

Am Ende des sechsten Tages kehrte er schließlich zurück. Ich hörte das vertraute Klappern seiner Stiefel durch die Gänge hallen und fühlte eine große Freude und Erleichterung. Sofort rannte ich los, in die Richtung, aus der die Schritte erklangen. Es war mir egal, ob er noch wütend auf mich war, oder ob er mich anschreien würde. Alles war belanglos, nun da er wieder zu mir zurückgekehrt war. Als ich ihn schließlich erblickte, blieb ich wie angewurzelt stehen. Er war nicht allein.

An seiner Seite stand eine junge Frau, die in ein fließendes weißes Gewand gekleidet war. Ihr Haar fiel ihr in golden glänzenden Wellen über die Schultern und betonte den anmutigen schlanken Hals. Die Haut war makellos weiß und schimmerte wie Perlmutt. Die grüne Farbe ihrer Augen wurde von einem Leuchten verstärkt, das keinen natürlichen Ursprung hatte. Es bestand kein Zweifel. Der Meister hatte sich eine neue Braut erwählt.

Ihr Blick blieb auf sein Antlitz gerichtet und für eine Weile schien es so, als hätten sie mich noch gar nicht bemerkt, obwohl ich praktisch direkt vor ihnen stand. Schließlich wandte sich mein Meister mir doch zu. Und er sprach mit der gleichen ruhigen Stimme zu mir wie früher. "Paliki, das ist Carmilla." Die schöne Frau würdigte mich nun doch eines kurzen abschätzigen Blickes, verzog die roten Lippen zu einem verächtlichen Lächeln und richtet ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Meister.

Ich stand einfach nur da und konnte nichts erwidern. Ich musste an Aleere, Verona und Marishka denken. Sie waren immer um den Grafen gewesen und ich hatte sie gemocht. Aber von dieser Frau ging eine Feindseligkeit aus, die beinahe greifbar war. Oder bildete ich mir das nur ein? Sie hatte mich doch gerade erst einmal angesehen, wie konnte ich das dann schon mit solcher Gewissheit behaupten? Auch darauf wusste ich keine Antwort. Aber das Gefühl war da und es ließ sich nicht verdrängen.

"Paliki?"

Ich fuhr zusammen. "Ja, mein Herr?"

"Du siehst aus als würde dich etwas bedrücken."

"Nein mein Herr. Es ist nichts. Ich bin nur... froh, dass ihr wieder gesund zurückgekehrt seid."

Carmilla blitzte mich streitlustig an. "Was meinst du mit 'gesund', du arme Sterbliche? Glaubst du etwa, dass der Herr aller Vampire es nicht mit jedem Feind aufnehmen könnte der sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen versucht?"

Was sollte das jetzt? Wofür hielt sie mich? Hatte sie ihn wieder zum Leben erweckt oder ich? Mir lagen einige spitze Antworten auf der Zunge, doch zu meiner eigenen Überraschung zügelte ich mich und antwortete untertänig: "Natürlich nicht, ich bitte um Vergebung." Sie lachte mich überheblich an, als hätte sie einen Sieg errungen und die Kristalle des Kronleuchters klirrten von dem unangenehm hohen Ton.

"Wenn mein Herr es mir erlaubt, würde ich mich gerne zurückziehen. Ich habe in den vergangenen Tagen nur wenig geschlafen." ...weil ich auf eure Rückkehr gewartet habe und sie nicht verschlafen wollte, fügte ich im Geiste hinzu. Er nickte nur und ich machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief zurück in mein Gemach. Dort warf ich mich auf das Bett und während meine Tränen die Kissen benetzten, hallte ihr Lachen immer noch in meinen Ohren nach.

Authors Note:  
Lang lang ists her, aber schließlich hab ich doch mal wieder ein Kapitel fertiggestellt. Im Vergleich zu den direkt vorhergehenden vielleicht ein wenig kurz, aber immer noch besser als gar nichts, oder? #smile# Ist auch gut möglich, dass es bis zum nächsten Update nicht wieder so lange dauert, wenn ich mal in der richtigen Stimmung bin, kann das recht fix gehen. Ach ja, noch was zu dem Namen "Carmilla", das ist eine kleine Homage an die bekannte Geschichte "Carmilla" von Sheridan LeFanu. Ich kannte die Geschichte schon länger, aber erst seit ich sie als Hörspiel der Reihe "Gruselkabinett" gehört habe, finde ich sie so richtig zu Herzen gehend. Absolut Empfehlenswert! Mit der Hauptfigur dieser Geschichte hat meine Carmilla allerdings nichts außer dem Namen gemein (sonst würde sie vermutlich auch mehr an Paliki kleben als an Dracula #g#). Das Klauen von Figuren behalt ich mir für MSA vor. #smile#

(at)Imortalis: Ah eine neue Leserin. #froi# Hat die Geschichte doch das Potential noch Leute anzuziehen obwohl sie schon diese erschreckende Größe hat. Das Update kam zwar nicht ganz so bald, aber vielleicht ändert sich das ja noch.


	33. Eine neue Situation

Kapitel 33 - Eine neue Situation

Carmilla nahm ihre Rolle als neue Herrin sehr schnell wahr. Und sie lies mich mein Dasein als "gerade so geduldete Dienstbotin" deutlich spüren. Ich hatte mir vorgenommen, es zu ignorieren, einfach nur glücklich zu sein, solange ich in der Nähe meines Herrn sein konnte. Aber alle guten Vorsätze halfen nichts. Ich musste mir eingestehen: Ich hasste diese Frau von ganzem Herzen. Und ich war mir sicher, dass Verona, Marishka und Aleera auch nicht mir ihr einverstanden gewesen wären.

Jedoch halfen mir diese Gedanken keineswegs weiter. Und das schreckliche Weib tat ihr Möglichstes, meinen Meister vollkommen von mir abzuschotten. Seit seiner Rückkehr hatte ich ihn erst einmal wieder gesehen. Obschon bereits 2 Woche seitdem vergangen waren. Trotz allem beherrschte ich mich, war demütig und gehorsam und erduldete scheinbar ergeben alle Schikanen. Innerlich schrie ich wie ein verwundetes Tier. Mein Zorn wuchs mit jedem Tag und ich hatte manchmal Angst, dass ich ihn nicht mehr würde unterdrücken können und dann bestraft würde. Manchmal war mir meine äußerliche Ruhe selbst unheimlich und ich fragte mich, woher ich sie nahm und ob sie nicht vielleicht nur eine Entschuldigung für etwas viel schlimmeres war... war ich vielleicht einfach nur feige?

Nein... das konnte nicht sein. Ich hatte die letzten Jahre nicht überstanden und gekämpft weil ich feige war. Und ich hatte nicht überstanden um mich einer solchen Person zu beugen. Ich beschloss, ihr zu verdeutlichen, dass ich einzig und allein meinem Herrn diente und nicht ihr oder sonst irgendjemandem. Und schon bald sollte sich mir die Möglichkeit dazu bieten.

"Hey du, Dienstmädchen! Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du mein aufgerissenes Kleid nähen sollst?!"

Sie war in der Nacht zuvor von der Jagd mit dem Meister heimgekehrt. Ihr Kleid war an mehreren Stellen gerissen. Ich wusste nicht warum, und es war mir auch egal. Vielleicht war es zu einem Kampf gekommen, vielleicht hatte sie sich auch einfach nur dumm angestellt. Ich hatte nicht gefragt. Es spielte keine Rolle. Sie hatte mir befohlen es zu nähen. Für einen Moment hatte mich der sehnsüchtige Wunsch beschlichen, das Kleid tief in die nächste Mistgrube zu tunken. Doch ich hatte widerstanden. Als Zeichen meiner offenen Revolte, hatte ich es eben einfach sein lassen und nicht genäht. Ja... ich weiß. Ich bin eine Rebellin.

Ich erhob mich nun also von dem Sofa auf dem ich gesessen und gelesen hatte und blickte ihr offen und mit der gleichen Feinseligkeit mit der sie mich anstarrte ins Gesicht. "Macht es selbst."

"Was war das?!"

"Ich sagte, macht es selbst!"

"Du elende kleine Sterbliche! Wie kannst du es wagen, dich gegen deine Herrin zu erheben!" Sie packte mich am Handgelenk und drückte fest zu. Ich hörte den Knochen splittern, noch bevor ich den Schmerz spürte. Aber ich schrie nicht. Diese Genugtuung wollte ich ihr nicht verschaffen. Ich blickte sie nur weiter trotzig an.

"So...", lächelte sie boshaft, "jetzt hast du wenigstens einen Grund, warum du das Kleid nicht nähen kannst." Ihr Lachen, das mir schon am ersten Abend so unangenehm aufgefallen war, hallte durch die Gemäuer und schmerzte in meinen Ohren. Gegen diesen Laut klang alles was Aleera von sich gegeben hatte melodisch.

Sie sah mich überheblich an. "Ich versteh gar nicht, was du noch immer hier willst. Wieso bist du überhaupt noch hier? Geh zu Deinesgleichen, kleiner Mensch. Hier bist du nur im Weg."

"Aber meine Herrin... Wer soll dann eure Kleidung nähen, die ihr durch eure Unfähigkeit bei der Jagd zerreist?"

"Schweig!" Sie schlug mich hart mit dem Handrücken ins Gesicht. Meine Wange brannte wie Feuer und der Schmerz in meinem Handgelenk wurde fast unerträglich. Aber ich redete mich weiter in mein Verderben...

"Mein armer Meister... ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass eine seiner früheren Bräute eine derartige Ungeschicklichkeit an den Tag gelegt hatte. Aber ihr könnt natürlich nichts dafür... was soll man von einem Bauerntrampel schon anderes erwarten?"

Für einen Augenblick starrte sie mich nur aus großen, hasserfüllten Augen an. Ich stellte mich darauf ein, dass sie mich vermutlich gleich totschlagen würde. Aber das tat sie nicht. Stattdessen kam sie näher, bis sie direkt vor mir stand und kniff die Augen zusammen.

"Das hast du nicht umsonst gesagt, du Abfallprodukt menschlichen Unrats. Offenbar kann man dich mit körperlicher Züchtigung nicht maßregeln. Also werde ich dich vollkommen zerstören... deinen Geist... deine Seele... deinen Körper."

"Versucht es. Ich fürchte euch nicht." Ich legte alle Verachtung die ich für sie empfand in diese Worte.

"Was ist hier los?!"

Carmilla trat erschrocken einen Schritt zurück. Mein Meister stand im Zimmer und sah uns beide streng an. Er musterte mein Gesicht und mir fiel auf, dass ich einen blutigen Geschmack im Mund hatte. Offenbar waren bei Carmillas Schlag meine Lippen aufgesprungen.

"Ooooh, mein Herr. Dieses schreckliche dreckige Menschending hat mich ganz furchtbar beleidigt. Bauerntrampel und schlimmeres hat sie mich genannt. Und das völlig ohne Grund! Da habe ich für einen Augenblick die Beherrschung verloren. Vergebt mir." Sie drängte sich an seine Seite, unterwürfig und schutzsuchend. Der Blick seiner Augen ruhte einen Moment auf ihr. Dann blickte er zu mir.

"Paliki, ich wünsche, dass du Carmilla mit Respekt behandelst. Mit dem gleichen Respekt den du auch mir gegenüber hast... oder haben solltest. Ich dulde keinen Ungehorsam. Das weißt du. Ich werde einen weiteren Vorfall dieser Art nicht ungestraft lassen, ist das klar?!"

Ich zuckte zusammen und senkte beschämt den Kopf. "Ja mein Herr..." murmelte ich leise vor mich hin, dabei wollte ich laut schreien: Es stimmt nicht! Sie lügt! Seht doch was sie mir angetan hat! Sie hat mein Handgelenk zertrümmert! Doch keine Silbe kam über meine Lippen.

"Es wird Zeit... lass uns gehen.", sagte er zu Carmilla. Sie warf mir einen triumphierenden Blick zu und ging hoch erhobenen Hauptes voran. Er blieb zurück.

"Paliki..."

"Ja Herr?" meine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

"Das Handgelenk solltest du schienen, sonst wird es verkrüppeln." Mit diesen Worten machte er kehrt und ging. Sie hatten kalt und unbeteiligt geklungen, so als hätte er mir befohlen ein Möbelstück reparieren zu lassen.

Ich starrte ihm fassungslos hinterher. Er hatte es gewußt? Er hatte gewußt, was sie mir angetan hatte und hielt trotzdem zu ihr? Er war auf ihrer Seite und wies mich zurecht?! Mein Herz schmerzte in diesem Augenblick noch viel mehr als das Handgelenk und ein bitteres Gefühl stieg in mir auf, dass sich nur durch ein lautes Schluchzen Luft verschaffen konnte. Er hatte mich verraten... für sie Partei ergriffen... sie beschützt, obwohl ich all die Jahre... In meinem Kopf drehte sich alles. Schließlich brach ich einfach auf der Stelle an der ich gestanden hatte in die Knie, hämmerte mit der noch heilen Faust auf den Boden und schrie meinen seelischen und körperlichen Schmerz hinaus in die Nacht. Es war mir egal ob sie es hörten, es war mir egal ob irgendjemand es hörte... am liebsten würde ich sterben.

"Sssch... hör auf. Du wirst dich noch mehr verletzen."

Ich schrak auf. Da war eine leise Stimme hinter mir. Ich sah mich um. Im ersten Augenblick konnte ich nichts erkennen, mein Blick war unscharf von den mühsam unterdrückten Tränen. Aber dann erkannte ich eine Gestalt, die in ein dunkles Gewand gehüllt war, das alles, von Kopf bis Fuß verbarg. Sie war groß und ich wich schnell zurück. In den letzten Wochen waren schon oft seltsame Gestalten im Herrenhaus ein- und ausgegangen. Offenbar Verbündete meines Herrn. Aber noch keiner hatte mich beachtet oder auch nur eines Wortes gewürdigt.

"Wer... seid ihr?"

Authors Note:

Frankenstein: It's aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiive!  
Para: Nun übertreib doch nicht so schrecklich. #sweatdrop# Okay okay, ich lebe noch, für alle die daran gezweifelt haben. #g# Dieses Kapitel hat eine seltsame Vorgeschichte... eigentlich wollte ich nämlich an MSA weiterschreiben. Nur fiel mir dummerweise nichts passend irres ein. Woran das wohl liegen mag? Also dachte ich, versuch ichs hier mal und wubb sprudelten die Gedanken. Ich persönlich finde das Kapitel recht gelungen... auch wenn Dracula diesmal nicht besonders gut wegkommt.. oder was meint Ihr?

Sirius-MyLove: Ja... Carmilla ist als Haßfigur gedacht. Von daher ist das schon ganz richtig. Und das sie eine ganze Fiese ist, beweist sie ja hier in diesem Kapitel. Meine arme klein Paliki. #tröst# Und dann auch noch der fiese Kerl... sie hat's wirklich nicht leicht. #sweatdrop# #hüstel# #total unschuldig an der ganzen Sache, jaja# 


	34. Ein Diener des Herrn

Kapitel 34 - Ein Diener des Herrn

Die Gestalt beugte sich zu mir und streckte mir eine Hand entgegen. "Nur ein bescheidener Diener unseres Herrn, genau wie du." Seine Stimme klang seltsam dumpf. Der Eindruck wurde dadurch, dass er fast nur im Flüsterton sprach, weiter verstärkt. Obwohl er jetzt dicht bei mir stand konnte ich doch immer noch nicht in die Dunkelheit hinter dem Umhang blicken und sein Gesicht sehen. Seine Hand jedoch war weiß und kalt. Ein Vampir also, soviel stand fest.

Ich lies mir von ihm aufhelfen und setzt mich auf das Sofa. Dort nahm er mein Handgelenk näher in Augenschein. Die Kälte seiner Haut, kühlte die Schwellung und lindert den Schmerz etwas.

"Ich werde mich darum kümmern.", sagte er nur und verschwand, um einige Zeit später mit etwas abgerissenem Stoff und zwei kleinen Ästen zurückzukommen. Mit diesem Notbehelf schiente er mein Handgelenk. "Es ist nicht viel, aber es ist besser als nichts."

Diese Behandlung machte mich mehr als misstrauisch. "Wer seid ihr?", wiederholte ich meine Frage, "Und warum zeigt ihr euer Gesicht nicht?" Er gab ein Geräusch von sich, das wie eine Mischung aus einem Seufzen und bitterem Lachen klang. "Sei froh, dass ich es verborgen halte. Der Anblick wäre ein zu großer Schock für dich."

"Das glaube ich nicht. Ich habe schon viele schreckliche Dinge in meinem Leben gesehen. Ihr solltet mich nicht unterschätzen." entgegnete ich trotzig.

Wieder ein unterdrücktes Lachen. "Du bist mit Sicherheit sehr mutig, sonst hättest du dich gegenüber der Braut des Meisters auch nicht so verhalten. Verzeih, ich habe unabsichtlich gelauscht, als ich auf den Meister wartete." Dann machte er eine kurze Pause, als würde er überlegen. Schließlich fuhr er fort. "Sagt dir das Wort 'Nosferatu' etwas?"

Ich nickte. "Ja, das sind die Untoten. So wie der Meist..."

Die Gestalt schüttelte den Kopf. "Ja und nein. Nosferati sind Untote, das ist richtig. Aber sie sind etwas Anderes als die Art von welcher der Meister stammt. Er und seine Zöglinge sind von vornehmem Blut und können ihr menschliches Antlitz bewahren. Wir hingegen..." Er suchte nach Worten. "Kannst du dir vorstellen wie es ist, bei lebendigem Leib zu verfallen?"

Meine Vorstellung reichte nicht so weit. Aber der Schmerz der aus seiner Stimme klang, lies es mich ahnen. Moment. Schmerz? "Ihr... ihr habt... Gefühle?"

Er zuckte zusammen. Offenbar hatte er mit dieser Frage nicht gerechnet. "Ja... noch eine Strafe. Nicht nur, dass wir verfallen, man verweigert uns auch die Gefühlskälte es zu ertragen." Die Bitterkeit war nun kaum noch verhohlen. Ich warf einen Blick auf seine Hände. Sie sahen eigentlich normal aus. Aber ich wollte nicht weiter in ihn dringen. Schon seltsam. Da saß ich mit einer mir vollkommen unbekannten und verhüllten Gestalt auf dem Sofa und wir klagten uns gegenseitig unser Leid. Zwei Ausgestoßene die einfach nur reden wollten.

"Wenn ihr mir euer Gesicht schon nicht zeigt, verratet ihr mir dann wenigstens euren Namen?"

"Namen?" Er schwieg. "Ich fürchte so etwas besitze ich nicht... und wenn ich jemals einen besaß, so habe ich ihn wohl schon lange vergessen."

"Wie nennt euch der Meister?"

"Diener."

"Ich kann euch aber doch schlecht Diener nennen." Die Vorstellung war irgendwie absurd.

"Nun... dann würde es mich freuen, wenn du mich einen 'Freund' nennen wolltest." Seine Stimme klang ehrlich. Aber warum wollte er mein Freund sein? Warum hatte er mir überhaupt geholfen? Ich hatte nicht in der Gosse überlebt, weil ich an das Gute im Menschen glaubte, sondern weil ich vorsichtig war. Aber wenn ich mich schon mit ihm unterhielt musste ich ihn ja irgendwie ansprechen.

"In meiner Muttersprache heißt Freund 'Barát'.", bemerkte ich.

Ich hörte wie er tief Atem holte. Was bedeutete das jetzt? War er gekränkt? Aber als er schließlich sprach klang er wirklich erfreut. "Danke, es ist schön, nicht mehr nur ein Diener zu sein."

Wurden Vampire so, wenn sie Gefühle hatten? Vielleicht war es doch besser, dass der Meister keine empfand. Sicher, ich war ihm dankbar, aber diese Vertraulichkeit war mir unheimlich. Vielleicht war ich auch einfach zu misstrauisch. Statt, dass ich froh war, dass es wieder jemanden interessierte wie es mir ging, machte ich mir nur Gedanken was dahinter stecken mochte. Aber so war ich nun einmal geprägt. Ich wollte offenbar nicht, dass man mich gut behandelte.

"Wieso bist du überhaupt hier, Barát?"

"Ich habe eine Nachricht für den Meister. Und die muss ich ihm jetzt auch überbringen."

Er erhob sich und ging. Ich hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass ich wissen sollte, was diese Nachricht war und folgte ihm unaufgefordert. Er sagte nichts dagegen. Als er schließlich den Meister fand, hielt ich mich etwas versteckt im Hintergrund. Lieber nicht schon wieder auffallen.

Der Meister saß in der großen Halle, an seiner Seite das unvermeidliche Weibstück, das gar nicht bemerkte, dass irgendjemand anders anwesend war. Sie war voll und ganz damit beschäftigt, seine Haare zu befingern und er lies es unbeteiligt über sich ergehen.

"Diener. Was tust du hier? Gibt es Neuigkeiten?"

Barát verbeugte sich ehrerbietig. "Ja, mein Herr, die gibt es."

"Nun? Heraus damit. Ich hoffe es ist etwas Wichtiges. Ich möchte nicht wegen jeder Lappalie gestört werden.", entgegnete mein Meister ungehalten. War er etwa immer noch verstimmt wegen des Streits zwischen Carmilla und mir? Ich betastete vorsichtig meine geschiente Hand. Der Schmerz war etwas besser geworden, aber immer noch stark genug mir bei jeder Bewegung die Tränen in die Augen zu treiben.

Barát verharrte in seiner unterwürfigen Position. "Ich habe Kunde aus Rom erhalten."

Augenblicklich genoss Barát die konzentrierte Aufmerksamkeit des Meisters. Er setzte sich kerzengerade in seinem Stuhl auf, wobei er Carmilla abschüttelte wie mir nicht ganz ohne Genugtuung auffiel, und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Ja? Sprich schon!", forderte er ungeduldig.

Als Barát jetzt sprach, erhob er sich wieder.

"Gabriel Van Helsing ist in den Vatikan zurückgekehrt."

- Ende des 34 Kapitel -

Authors Note:

So, hier das versprochene Kapitel. Hat etwas länger gedauert weil ich beruflich diese Woche viel zu tun hatte. Man stelle sich vor, ich habe einen Test erstellt (Grundkenntnisse im Umgang mit dem PC) und dann 3 Leute geprüft. #sweatdrop# Früher hab ich selbst Prüfungen geschrieben und jetzt stehe ich auf der anderen Seite. ICH! Hilfe. #sweatdrop# Ist aber gut gelaufen und keiner hat sich beschwert (wär ja auch noch schöner. #Knüppel zück#). Ich fürchte ich werde wohl doch langsam erwachsen... Das darf ich nicht zulassen!!!! #so schnell wie möglich wieder an MSA weiterarbeiten muss#

Ach ja da war was. Wegen den Nosferati habe ich mich ganz grob an der Welt des Rollenspiels "Vampire - The Masquerade" orientiert. Das bezieht sich jetzt aber wirklich nur auf die Nosferati, ich habe nicht vor, weitere Vampirarten auftauchen zu lassen. Da auch in Büchern, wie z.B. Interview mit einem Vampir, eine Vampirart in Transsylvanien erwähnt wird, die überaus hässlich (und in diesem Buch offenbar auch noch ziemlich dumm #g# ) ist, dachte ich mir es wäre nicht allzu abwegig auf diesen Grundgedanken von Unterschieden bei Vampiren zurückzugreifen.

(at)Lacrima: Wie Du siehst, ich lebe, es geht mir gut, und verscheucht hat mich auch nichts. Aber ich glaub an dem Tag wo down war ist etwas untergegangen, dass ich ein neues Kapitel von MSA online gestellt hab #noch gar keine Reviews zu dem neuen Kapitel hab schnüffz# Also wollte ich an dieser Stelle noch mal ganz dezent darauf hinweisen #räusper#

ACHTUNG ACHTUNG! KAPITEL 18 (bzw. nach Zählweise 19) VON MARY SUE-ASSIGNMENT IST NUNMEHR ZUM LESEN VERFÜGBAR!!! #aber so was von dezent#

(at)Kodachi: Wenn du Jumpercables an mich legst hüpf ich von nem 30m-Gerüst. #droh# Die Geiseln sind nun auch ausgetauscht und Bernd das Brot hockt auf meinem Sofa und denkt sich vermutlich gerade: 'Mist.'

(at)Sirius: Tjaja… nur ist die Carmilla dummerweise ein wenig stärker und unsterblicher als Paliki, sonst hätte sie das sicher gemacht. #g# Das Ende… tja.. wie heißt es bei Wilhelm Busch so schön? Doch wehe wehe wenn ich an das Ende sehe. #sweatdrop# Und das soll in diesem Fall heißen: Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Ein absolut strahlendes Happy End wird es wohl nicht. Das würde nicht passen. Haaaach… ich bin hin- und hergerissen und kann mich nicht entscheiden. Das Beste ist, ich schreibe bis in alle Ewigkeiten weiter. #sweatdrop#

(at)HughJackmanFan: Bitte sehr bitte schön. Es ist angerichtet. #Eimer Wasser zück und alles lösch#


	35. Sehnsucht nach der Stille

Kapitel 35 - Sehnsucht nach der Stille 

Van Helsing! Das also war es. Der Meister schien äußerst zufrieden über diese Mitteilung.

"Sehr gut. Endlich macht der Orden seinen ersten Zug. Sie haben Gabriel zurückgerufen. Dann wird es wohl nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er uns hier Gesellschaft leistet. Und ich möchte angemessen darauf vorbereitet sein. Du weißt, was du zu tun hast?"

Barát nickte. "Ja, Herr."

"Worauf wartest du dann noch?" entgegnete der Meister unwirsch. Barát wandte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort ab und verlies den Saal. Wieder folgte ich ihm.

"Was wirst du jetzt tun?"

"Was mir der Herr aufgetragen hat."

"Und was ist das?"

Er drehte sich zu mir um, obwohl es für mich keinen Unterschied machte, ob ich mit seiner verhüllten Vorder- oder Rückseite sprach. "Jeder von uns hat seine Aufgabe im Plan des Herrn. Ich und auch du. Was genau diese Aufgabe sein wird, kann nur er dir sagen. Und es gebührt nicht uns, diese Aufgaben mit anderen zu teilen, die er nicht damit beauftragt hat."

"Woher willst du denn wissen, dass ich überhaupt noch eine Rolle spiele! Seit Wochen sitze ich hier herum, bin kaum zu etwas nütze, außer, die Launen dieses Weibes zu erdulden. Ich habe fast den Eindruck er hat vergessen, dass es mich überhaupt gibt!" Erneut stieg Zorn in mir auf. Und mit ihm die absolute Hilflosigkeit die mir sagte, dass ich nichts gegen die Zustände unternehmen konnte. Gar nichts. Nur warten und hoffen, dass es sich änderte.

Barát schwieg einen Moment. Dann sagte er ruhig: "Vielleicht ist es so. Der Herr ist launisch. Er straft nach seinen eigenen Regeln. Wenn er sein Interesse an dir verloren hat, bist du nicht mehr als alles andere in seinem Besitz."

"Kennst du ihn von früher?"

"Ja. Ich habe ihm früher schon gedient. Seine Grausamkeit hat bereits viele Seelen verzweifeln lassen. Auf die eine oder andere Weise."

Ich dachte nach. Vielleicht war das die einfache Lösung des Ganzen. Ich hatte an Bedeutung verloren. Die Tage in meiner Erinnerung, die mich so viele Jahre aufrecht gehalten und mir Kraft und Mut gegeben hatten. Für ihn bedeuteten sie gar nichts. Kaum eines Gedanken wert. Er machte dort weiter, wo er vor seiner Vernichtung aufgehört hatte und diesmal gab es keine Informationen die ich ihm beschaffen konnte. Nichts von allen Dingen, die ich in Budapest für ihn hatte tun können war mir noch möglich. Nutzlos. Unnötig. Unrat. Ich wollte Barát noch viele Dinge fragen, aber er war bereits verschwunden, ohne dass ich es bemerkt hatte.

Ich verharrte weitere Wochen in meiner Lethargie. Mein Handgelenk verheilte langsam, allerdings hatte ich Schwierigkeiten es abzuwinkeln. Ich wusste nicht, ob es sich bessern würde, und es interessierte mich zusehends weniger. Mir wurde nichts aufgetragen und ich hielt mich so gut es ging von allen fern. Selbst Carmilla zog es vor, mich zu meiden. Nur Barát leistete mir hin und wieder Gesellschaft, nachdem er dem Meister Bericht über seine Tätigkeiten erstattet hatte. Ich fragte ihn nicht danach. Er hatte mir sehr wohl zu verstehen gegeben, dass er es mir nicht verraten würde, und ich wollte ihm nicht weiter damit zur Last fallen.

So gut es mir tat, mit jemandem zu sprechen, nach jedem Gespräch lies er mich umso schwermütiger zurück. Ich erzählte ihm immer wieder von meinen Befürchtungen, in den Augen des Meisters keinerlei Existenzberechtigung mehr zu haben und er widersprach mir nicht. Er sagte nur, was er immer sagte. Dass niemand wusste, was im Herrn vorging und was er mit seinen Taten bezweckte, außer ihm selbst. Das es aber durchaus seiner Natur entspräche ungerecht zu sein und er es geradezu genoss Existenzen zu zerbrechen. Noch vor ein paar Wochen hätte ich diese Behauptungen entrüstet zurückgewiesen. So war mein Meister nicht! Er wusste zu schätzen was ich getan hatte!

Aber stimmte das wirklich? Das Alleinsein und die vollkommene Missachtung meiner Anwesenheit zermürbten mich. Mehr als einen gelegentlicher Blick oder einen Gruß hatte ich mit meinem Meister nicht mehr gewechselt. Ich scheute mittlerweile schon fast vor seiner Gegenwart zurück. Ich könnte seine offene Ablehnung nicht ertragen und so verkroch ich mich freiwillig in meinem Zimmer und hing meinen Erinnerungen nach. Ich vegetierte vor mich hin und verlor jegliches Zeitgefühl.

Immer öfter blickte ich einfach aus einem der Fenster hinunter auf den vorbeiströmenden Fluss und fragte mich, wie es sich wohl anfühlen mochte, langsam in seine angenehm ruhige Dunkelheit hinabzusinken. Mit dem leisen Flüstern der Wellen in den Ohren einzuschlafen und nie mehr zu erwachen. Kein Schmerz. Keine Angst. Keine Einsamkeit. Nur Stille und Frieden.

"Ah, hier bist du. Ich habe dich schon überall gesucht."

Carmillas Stimme drang kaum bis in meine düsteren Gedanken vor und ich ignorierte ihre Anwesenheit einfach. Sie sprach jedoch weiter. Bemerkenswert ruhig. Fast mitleidig.

"Armer kleiner Mensch. Ich verstehe deine Gefühle ja. Du begehrst ihn, nicht wahr? Aber er hat mich erwählt, statt deiner. Und das obwohl du so viel für ihn geopfert hast. Ich habe es dir schon gesagt... du hättest gehen sollen, aber du wolltest ja nicht. Stattdessen sperrst du dich ein und quälst dich selbst." Ihre Finger berührten mein Haar, streichelten sanft darüber. Langsam drehte ich mich zu ihr. Was wollte sie? Ihren Gesichtsaudruck konnte ich nicht deuten.

"Ich weiß... ich habe dir wehgetan und dich verletzt. Ich bitte dich um Verzeihung. Ich weiß auch, dass mein Verhalten unangebracht war. Aber du musst mich verstehen... Ich war so furchtbar eifersüchtig auf dich. Ich war kindisch und dumm. Ja dumm. Ich sehe es ein. Denn nun hat mich mein Geliebter von den qualvollen Zweifeln befreit, die an mir nagten. Und diese Sicherheit verleiht mir die Größe, mich bei dir zu entschuldigen."

Ich antwortete ihr nicht, sondern starrte sie nur weiter an. Ihre Worte umhüllten mich, wie ein warmer Mantel. Dennoch sah ich noch immer keinen Sinn in ihrem Tun. Worauf wollte sie hinaus?

"Ich stehe über meinem früheren unreifen Verhalten und kann es nur noch belächeln und, was dich betrifft, bedauern." Sie umschmeichelte mich wie eine Katze und blieb schließlich dicht neben mir stehen. Ihre grünen Augen blitzten boshaft auf, als sie in mein Ohr flüsterte. "Jetzt... da ich ihm seine Kinder gebären werde."

Ihre Worte sickerten langsam, wie Gift in mein Bewusstsein ein. Welche Reaktion sie sich auch immer erhofft hatte, sie bekam sie nicht. Ich stand einfach nur da, wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt und war nicht fähig meine Gefühle zu begreifen. Irgendetwas tief in mir schrie. Ich konnte es ganz deutlich hören, aber nicht ausdrücken. Der Schrei wurde leiser und erstarb. Stille. Leere. Ich fühlte gar nichts mehr.

Carmillas Hand strich wieder durch mein Haar. Sie stand jetzt seitlich hinter mir und war meinem Blick somit entzogen. Ihren befriedigten Gesichtsausdruck konnte ich jedoch auch so klar genug vor mir sehen. "Armer kleiner Mensch.", gurrte sie wieder. "Glaube nicht von mir, ich sei nachtragend. Ich bin sogar hier, um dir einen Gefallen zu erweisen." Jetzt begann sie, meine Haare nach hinten zu streichen und ich schauderte, als ihre kalte Hand meinen Hals berührte. Langsam, fast zärtlich, bog sie meinen Kopf zur Seite. "Es wird dir nicht wehtun... Und du hast endlich die Ruhe, nach der du dich so sehnst.", raunte sie mir zu. Es war vorbei. Ich hatte keine Kraft mehr mich zu wehren. Ich wollte es auch nicht mehr. Ergeben fügte ich mich in mein Schicksal und schloss die Augen.

Ein hoher spitzer Schrei ertönte. Für einen Augenblick glaubte ich, selbst diesen Schrei ausgestoßen zu haben, in einem letzten Anflug von Widerstand. Doch dem war nicht so. Der Griff um meinen Nacken verschwand. Verwundert drehte ich mich um. Aus Carmillas Brustkorb ragte die Klinge eines Schwertes. Ihr ungläubiger Blick war auf den Mann gerichtet der hinter ihr stand.

"Ich hab es dir immer wieder gesagt... Ich hasse Ungehorsam."

Ihre Lippen versuchten verzweifelte letzte Worte zu bilden, doch unter dem ungerührten Blick meines Meisters zerfiel sie vor seinen Füßen zu Staub, ohne noch etwas gesagt zu haben.

- Ende Kapitel 35 -

Authors Note:

Ding Dong the Witch is dead the wicked Witch is deeead. sing g Hier also mal wieder ein Kapitel auf das ich schon länger hingearbeitet habe. Lange bevor ich wusste, wie die neue Braut aussieht oder wie sie genau sein sollte, wusste ich bereits, wie sie stirbt. Gut, ich hab einen etwas morbiden Humor. Ich denke, dass der gute Graf in diesem Kapitel einige Sympathiepunkte wieder gutmacht, die er in den letzten Kapiteln eingebüßt hatte. Eigentlich isser doch gaaaaaaaaaaaaanz doll lieb. (ja ieh sweatdrop) Scherz beiseite. Gute Nachrichten, in meinem Kopf nimmt das Ende allmählich Gestalt an und die Chancen dafür, dass die Geschichte zur Unvollendeten wird sinkt damit. Hoffen wir mal, dass mir die ausstehenden Punkte auch noch einfallen.

Ich hab irgendwie so das Gefühl, dass das letzte Kapitel unbemerkt untergegangen ist, weil ja über mehrere Tage immer mal wieder ein paar Stunden down war. Oder vielleicht hat es Euch auch nicht gefallen. sniff Naja... ich schreib trotzdem weiter. Unerschütterlich. g


	36. Der Schmerz lässt nach

Kapitel 36 - Der Schmerz lässt nach

Meine Gedanken rasten. Ich konnte einfach nicht begreifen was soeben geschehen war. Der Meister trat einen Schritt auf mich zu und ich wich unwillkürlich zurück. Etwas in seinem Gesicht veränderte sich plötzlich, aber ich konnte nicht sagen, was. War es der Ausdruck in seinen Augen?

"Du schreckst vor mir zurück, Paliki?"

Ich fühlte mich unwohl unter seinem Blick. Er kam noch einen Schritt näher. Diesmal blieb ich stehen.

"Fürchtest du mich? Vertraust du mir etwa nicht mehr?" Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen.

Was sollte ich darauf antworten? Ein Teil von mir hatte ihm immer vertraut, doch die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen hatten mich schreckhaft und vorsichtig werden lassen.

"Herr... ich...", verzweifelt suchte ich nach Worten. Schließlich beschloss ich, einfach ehrlich zu sein und das zu sagen, was mir gerade durch den Kopf ging.

"Ich verstehe euch nicht, mein Herr."

"Was gibt es da nicht zu verstehen? Du selbst weißt wie sehr ich Ungehorsam hasse, und dass ich nicht zögere ihn zu bestrafen."

"Aber...", ich hielt inne. Hatte ich wirklich das Recht ihn darauf anzusprechen?

"Aber?"

"Sie sagte... sie behauptete... sie trüge eure Kinder unter dem Herzen."

Sein Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos. "Das mag sein. Aber was kümmert mich eine Nachkommenschaft die von Anfang an keine Lebenschance hat? Ohne das Monster als Schlüssel ist das vollkommen bedeutungslos. Abgesehen davon...", er warf einen verächtlichen Blick auf das Häuflein Asche zu seinen Füssen. "... eine solche Nachkommenschaft hat es sowieso nicht verdient zu leben."

Die Kälte in seiner Stimme lies mich frösteln. Dennoch waren seine Worte Balsam für meine gequälte Seele. Sie zeigten mir, dass Carmilla ihm nicht halb so wichtig war wie ich gedacht hatte. Oder sollte ich sagen, wie ich es befürchtet hatte? Ich war mir immer noch nicht ganz im Klaren darüber, weshalb ich gegen Carmilla von Anfang an eine solche Abneigung verspürt hatte. Ich war doch mit Aleere, Verona und Marishka auch sehr gut ausgekommen. Aber irgendetwas hatte sich verändert...

"Wie geht es deiner Hand?"

Ich schreckte auf. "Es geht schon wieder... aber ich kann das Handgelenk nicht abwinkeln." Mein Meister streckte seine Hand aus, als Zeichen, dass er die Verletzung sehen wollte und ich streckte ihm meinen Arm entgegen. Vorsichtig betastete er mit seinen Fingern die Bruchstelle. Seine Berührung jagte mir einen Schauer über den Rücken, aber ich lies mir nichts anmerken. Irgendwie schien es mir immer noch unfassbar. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass er mir völlig entfremdet würde und nun stand er vor mir und sah mich an als ob nie etwas passiert wäre.

"Das mit deiner Hand tut mir leid Paliki. Auch, dass du vielleicht geglaubt hast, es wäre mir egal. Aber hätte ich dir gegenüber so etwas wie Besorgnis gezeigt, hätte Carmilla dich sicher noch mehr gehasst. Ich wollte sie lediglich von dir fernhalten." Seine Miene verdüsterte sich. "Vermutlich hätte ich sie gleich damals töten sollen."

"Ja, vermutlich hättet ihr das." Ich schlug mir erschrocken mit der gesunden Hand auf den Mund. "Oh ich... das tut mir leid, das wollte ich nicht sagen, es steht mir nicht zu, euch Vorwürfe zu machen Meister! Das wollte ich wirklich nicht!"

"Sag, meine kleine Paliki... hast du Angst vor mir?" Seine Stimme klang weich und hypnotisch. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und sah zu Boden. "Sieh mich an!", befahl er. Schweren Herzens hob ich den Blick wieder zu ihm.

"Du hast also keine Angst?"

"Ich habe nur Angst davor, dass ihr mich verlasst." Im selben Moment als die Worte meine Lippen verlassen hatten, hätte ich alles dafür gegeben sie ungeschehen zu machen. Ich hatte das nicht sagen wollen. Das war nie für seine Ohren bestimmt gewesen. Was hatte mich nur dazu gebracht? Ich starrte ihn einen Moment lang an. Fassungslos über meine eigene Dreistigkeit. Aber er war mir nicht böse. Er sah mich einfach nur an. Das Blau seiner Augen funkelte wie der dunkle Nachthimmel und ich hatte das Gefühl in sie hineingezogen zu werden. Ich wollte den Blick wieder abwenden, aber ich konnte nicht, es war als ob er mich gewaltsam festhielte. "Hab keine Angst...", flüsterte er.

Ich hörte das Geräusch bevor ich den Schmerz spürte. Ein lautes unangenehmes Knacken. Das Knacken brechender Knochen. Dann breitete sich ein mir bekannter stechender Schmerz von meinem Handgelenk, meinen Arm hinauf, in meinem ganzen Körper aus. Und den Schmerzensschrei, den ich beim ersten Mal unterdrückt hatte, stieß ich nun umso lauter hervor. Es war ein Laut der Schmerz und Enttäuschung verband. Ich stolperte rückwärts, bis ich mit dem Rücken gegen eine Mauer prallte und daran herabsank. Mit ungläubigem Blick umklammerte ich mein erneut gebrochenes Handgelenk. Was hatte ich getan? Hatte ich ihn mit meinem Geständnis erzürnt? Womit hatte ich diese Strafe denn nur verdient?

Er beugte sich über mich und ich blickte zu ihm auf. Ich konnte sein Gesicht nicht richtig erkennen, da Tränen des Schmerzes meine Sicht verschleierten. Aber er sprach beruhigend auf mich ein. "Wenn ich es dir vorher gesagt hätte, hättest du gezuckt und es wäre vielleicht kein glatter Bruch geworden."

Ich verstand nicht was er da sagte. Der Schmerz vernebelte meinen Verstand. Er quälte mich noch mehr als beim ersten Bruch. Oder war das pure Einbildung? Ich merkte nur, wie ich plötzlich hochgehoben wurde und mein Kopf an der Brust meines Meisters zu ruhen kam. Er trug mich in mein Gemach und setzte mich behutsam auf meinem Bett ab. Im nu war ich von einer Horde hektisch umherwuselnder Dwergi umringt. Sie waren nach der Vernichtung des Meisters in die Wälder geflohen und hatten sich dort vor den wütenden Bauern verborgen gehalten. Sobald seine Rückkehr sich jedoch herumgesprochen hatte, waren sie nach und nach zum Herrenhaus geeilt um ihre Dienste wieder aufzunehmen.

"Sie werden dafür sorgen, dass der Bruch diesmal richtig verheilt und der Knochen gerade zusammenwächst.", erklärte mein Herr mir endlich. Das war es also. Ich verstand. Meine Hand wurde nun fachgerecht versorgt und eingebunden, damit ich keine bleibenden Schäden davontrug. Ich war ungeheuer erleichtert. Sogar ein Lächeln brachte ich zustande. Der Meister hatte sich zur mir auf den Rand meines Bettes gesetzt. Seine Hand strich sacht über meine Wange. "Wie fühlst du dich?"

"Der Schmerz lässt nach..."

- Ende Kapitel 36 -

Authors Note:

Tja, da bin ich mal wieder. Diesmal mit einem Kapitel zu Even in Death. Wurde nach 2 Monaten wohl auch mal wieder Zeit. #hüstel#  
Paliki: Allerdings!  
Dracula: Das möchte ich auch meinen.  
Para: Jaja, is ja gut. #sweatdrop#

Mit Dracula erlebt man in dieser Geschichte ein richtiges Wechselbad der Gefühle, nicht wahr? Ich hab mir von meiner Beta-Leserin Kodachi bestätigen lassen, dass er jetzt definitiv wieder mehr Plus als Minus-Punkte bei ihr hat. Wie seht ihr das? Ist es okay wie er sich in diesem Kapitel verhält? Oder ist er am Ende vielleicht sogar schon ZU nett? An Meinungen und Theorien bin ich wie immer mächtig interessiert. Und ich kann schon mal eine kleine Ankündigung für das nächste Kapitel machen... es wird einen kleinen Bruch in der bisherigen Erzählweise geben. Mehr wird jedoch nicht verraten. Außer, dass es vermutlich nicht allzu lange dauert bis das nächste Kapitel online geht. Ich hab da schon recht genaue Vorstellungen. Also am besten immer mal wieder reinschauen... oder am besten per Alert benachrichtigen lassen.

(at)Sirius-MyLove: Na umso besser. Hoffen wir dass es so bleibt.  
Carmilla: ICH LEEEEBEEEEEE!  
Para: Du warst nicht gemeint. Du bleibst Tod.  
Carmilla: Huch. #sofort wieder zu Staub zerfall# 


	37. 24 Februar 1901, Gabriel Van Helsing

24. Februar 1901, Gabriel Van Helsing 

Ich habe das adriatische Meer hinter mir gelassen, und bin nun auf dem Landweg nach Vaseria. Es ist immer wieder ein eigenartiges Gefühl auf einem Schiff das Meer zu überqueren. Ständig sehe ich das Leuchten ihrer Augen vor mir. Diesen unbändigen Wunsch nach Leben. Ein Leben ohne den düsteren Fluch der auf ihrer Familie lastete. Und jedes mal wenn ich daran denke... geht gleichzeitig die Erinnerung an mein eigenes Versagen damit einher. Ich hatte sie retten wollen. Nicht nur vor den Monstern die ständig Leib und Seele bedrohten, sondern vor einem Leben das für sie ein Käfig war, der ihren Freiheitsdrang einsperrte und ihre schönen Flügel stutzte. Sie war stark gewesen, sehr stark. Stärker vermutlich sogar als ich. Sie hatte ihr Leben geopfert um meine Seele vor der Verdammnis zu retten. Und alles was ich für sie tun konnte, war sie zumindest einmal zum Meer zu führen, bevor ihre sterblichen Überreste in der Familiengruft beigesetzt wurden.

Es schmerzt noch immer. Selbst nach all diesen Jahren. Aber ich habe gelernt es hinter mir zu lassen, so wie ich immer alles hinter mir lassen muss. Kein Ort zum rasten oder ruhen. Ich habe keine Vergangenheit und somit auch keine Gegenwart und vor allem keine Zukunft. Das ist mein Schicksal. Aber ich habe eine Aufgabe, die wichtiger als mein eigenes Schicksal ist. Ich muss das Böse auf der Welt bekämpfen. Die Schatten der Nacht, die angekrochen kommen um den Menschen alles zu nehmen was sie menschlich macht. Ich tue das im Namen des Herrn und eigentlich sollte ich mich als strahlender Held fühlen, vollkommen erfüllt von meiner Bestimmung und in dem Bewusstsein, der Retter der Menschheit zu sein. Aber die Wirklichkeit sieht anders aus. In den meisten größeren Städten Europas werde ich als Mörder gesucht, da die Gestalten der Nacht sich nach ihrer Vernichtung meist wieder als das zeigen, was sie ursprünglich waren: einfache Menschen. Auch wenn mich das Wissen, ihren Seelen ewigen Frieden verschafft zu haben, davor bewahrt bei all dem Leid das ich mit ansehen muss den Verstand zu verlieren, ist es doch nur ein schwacher Trost.

Ich bin schon ebenso zu einem Schattengeschöpf geworden wie die Kreaturen die ich jage. Mir fehlen die Wärme und der Zuspruch menschlicher Gesellschaft. Carl, der mich früher begleitete, bleibt nun in den schützenden Mauern des Vatikans zurück. Er wurde bei einem Dämonen-Angriff in Wales schwer verwundet. Tagelang bangte ich um sein Leben. Aber er hat es geschafft. Kleiner tapferer Carl... Dennoch hat es ihn sehr verändert. Er wurde nervös und über die Maßen schreckhaft. Wie selbstverständlich seine Gesellschaft für mich war, wurde mir erst bewusst, als er mir stockend und mit zitternder Stimme eröffnete, dass er mich nicht weiter begleiten konnte. Ich sah ihm an wie schwer es ihm fiel, denn er wollte mich nicht im Stich lassen. Er hatte es ja noch nie gemocht, diese "Feldstudien" wie er es nannte. Aber ich konnte ihn verstehen. Immerhin hatte er die Wahl. Ich hatte sie nicht. Und als ich die Angst in seinen Augen sah wusste ich, dass es besser war ihn im Vatikan zu belassen, wo er weiterhin neue Waffen für mich entwickelte. Er hätte nur unnötig sein Leben riskiert.

Nun habe ich mir ein Quartier in einer kleinen Stadt am Ufer des Flusses genommen, der auch an Vaseria vorüber fließt. Zu Pferd wird es noch gut 2 Tagesritte dauern. Es ist noch zu früh um mich schlafen zu legen und mein Magen verlangt nach Nahrung, also gehe ich hinunter in die Wirtsstube. Das Essen in dieser Gegend hat sich auch nicht verändert. Gute rumänische Hausmannskost, gewürzt mit Knoblauch. Viel, viel Knoblauch. Wenn ich Glück hatte, roch Dracula mich nicht schon 10 Kilometer gegen den Wind.

Die Nachricht von seiner Wiederauferstehung hatte mich zugegeben wie ein Schock getroffen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass es überhaupt möglich war. Kardinal Jinette unterrichtete mich jedoch beiläufig wie immer, dass die Kirche diese Möglichkeit durchaus gekannt hatte. Ich hasse es wie ein dummer Schuljunge behandelt zu werden. Das habe ich ihm auch etwas unsanft mitgeteilt. Wer weiß was passiert wäre, hätte Carl nicht eingegriffen. Als Jinette wieder sprechen konnte, erklärte er mir, wie sie in den uralten Geheim-Archiven des Vatikans auf Aufzeichnungen über einen Dolch gestoßen waren, der die unheilige Kraft besaß, durch Blutopfer Dämonen zu beschwören. Dass er auch bereits getötete wieder erwecken konnte, war nirgends explizit vermerkt, die Wahrscheinlichkeit wurde jedoch als hoch eingeschätzt. Auf diesem Wissen waren sie nun jahrelang gesessen ohne etwas zu unternehmen. Und ich durfte wieder einmal anrücken und die Welt retten. Verdammt, wieso ging Jinette nicht einmal selbst los und versuchte die Höllenbrut mit seinem Gefasel zu Tode zu nerven? Er hat keine Ahnung wie es ist, diesen Wesen von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber zu stehen. Er kann leicht große Töne spucken. Manchmal hasse ich diesen Kerl.

Während ich gedankenversunken in dem Pampf auf meinem Teller herumstochere, höre ich eine aufgeregte Frauenstimme vom Tresen her.

"Bitte! Es muss doch irgendeine Möglichkeit geben noch in das Dorf zu kommen! Ich will doch nur wissen was aus meinen Eltern geworden ist!"

Ich blicke auf und taxiere die Frau gewohnheitsmäßig. Sie ist jung, fast noch ein Mädchen, und in einen dicken Mantel gehüllt aus dem nur ihr Kopf hervorlugt. Ihre Haare hängen ihr wirr ins Gesicht und sie spricht sehr schnell und hoch vor Aufregung. Der Wirt schaut sie nur mitleidig an, winkt aber ab.

"Tut mir leid Mädchen. Aber ich hab es dir schon gesagt. Das Dorf wurde vollkommen zerstört. Wenn deine Eltern dort waren, sind sie jetzt wohl tot. Auf jeden Fall fährt keine Kutsche mehr dorthin."

"Dann gebt mir ein Pferd!" ihre Stimme schraubt sich hoch zum Hysterischen.

"Wenn du das Pferd kaufst, kein Problem."

"Aber ich habe nicht so viel Geld! Ich brauch es doch nur für einen Tag, dann bring ich es wieder zurück!"

"Nein meine Kleine. Du scheinst nicht verstehen zu wollen. Wenn du gehst, dann kommst du nicht wieder und ich kann mein Pferd in den Wind schreiben. Niemand hier wird dir ein Pferd geben, damit du nach Vaseria reiten kannst. Also spar dir den Weg und behalte dein Leben. Der Teufel selbst geht dort um."

Ich horche auf. Das Mädchen wollte nach Vaseria? Ich mustere sie nachdenklich. Sie muss ein kleines Kind gewesen sein, als ich das letzte Mal dort war. Sie scheint zu begreifen, dass sie kein Glück haben wird und schleicht wie ein geprügelter Hund nach draußen. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich folge ihr. Sie merkt nicht, dass ich sie beobachte und schlüpft vorsichtig in den Pferdestall. Als ich den Stall betrete, bindet sie gerade eines der Pferde los. Schnell greife ich nach den Zügeln.

"Ich halte das für keine gute Idee."

Sie fährt herum und starrt mich aus weit aufgerissenen Augen angstvoll an. Dann jedoch regt sich der Mut der Verzweiflung in ihr. Mit der Geschwindigkeit einer Katze springt sie auf das Pferd und versucht mich über den Haufen zu reiten. Gerade noch schaffe ich es, zur Seite zu springen, lasse jedoch die Zügel des Pferdes nicht los und so ist ihr der Fluchtweg abgeschnitten. Einen kurzen Moment scheint sie zu überlegen ob sie mich angreifen soll und ich mache mich darauf gefasst. Dann jedoch sinkt sie in sich zusammen, als ob der Fluchtversuch sie das letzte bisschen Kraft gekostet hätte. Jetzt erst fällt mir auf, dass Mantel und Gesicht stark verschmutzt sind.

"Hast du schon einen weiten Weg hinter dir?"

Sie nickt. "Ich bin Dienstmagd bei einem Kaufmann in Prag. Das meiste meines Verdienstes habe ich nach Hause zu meinen Eltern geschickt. Eine Bekannte aus einem der Nachbardörfer hat mir einen Brief geschrieben... Ich muss einfach nach Hause und mit eigenen Augen sehen was passiert ist. Vielleicht leben meine Eltern ja noch. Vielleicht haben sie es ja doch geschafft noch zu flüchten."

Ich schaue sie an. Der Vatikan hatte mich sehr genau davon unterrichtet, was in Vaseria geschehen war. Es gab keine Überlebenden, bis auf ein kleines Kind, das offenbar nur zu dem Zweck am Leben gelassen wurde um davon zu berichten. Eine Flammenhölle und ein geflügelter Teufel. Aber auch ohne dieses Kind hätte ich gewusst, dass es keine Überlebenden gibt. Das ist sein Stil. Er ist sehr gründlich. Ich sage es ihr jedoch nicht. Sie hätte mir ohnehin nicht geglaubt. Manchmal muss man sehen um zu glauben.

Ich weiß nicht genau was es ist... Vielleicht fehlt mir menschliche Gesellschaft wirklich so sehr, vielleicht ist es der trostlose Ausdruck in ihren Augen, der mich an meine eigene Einsamkeit erinnert... Jedenfalls höre ich mich selbst erstaunt die Worte sagen: "Ich bin auf dem Weg nach Vaseria. Wenn du wirklich sicher bist, dir das antun zu wollen... dann kann ich dich mitnehmen."

Ihre Augen weiten sich und sie starrt mich mit einem vollkommen verwirrten Blick an. Dann verändert sich etwas in ihren Augen. Sie scheinen mich genauer zu fokussieren. "Jetzt erkenne ich euch! Ihr seid Van Helsing, nicht wahr? Ihr habt uns damals von dem Grafen und seinen Bräuten befreit!"

Ich tippe an meine Hutkrempe. "So ist es. Aber offenbar nicht gründlich genug. Es tut mir leid, dass das passiert ist..." Wieso verspüre ich das Bedürfnis mich zu rechtfertigen? Ich hatte alles menschenmögliche getan um ihn für alle Zeiten zu vernichten. Es war nicht meine Schuld. Diesmal nicht. Und doch weiß ich sehr genau, dass es meine Schuld ist. Er hatte dieses 'Freudenfeuer' nicht umsonst veranstaltet. Ich verstehe nur zu gut, was es bedeutete. Es sagte 'Gabriel ich bin hier. Und ich warte auf dich.' Keine goldgeprägte Einladung hätte deutlicher sein können. Diese Menschen mussten sterben, damit der Vatikan darauf aufmerksam wird und mich hierher schickt.

"Ihr werdet ihn wieder vernichten, nicht wahr? Ihr werdet dafür sorgen, dass er wieder verschwindet?" Die aufkeimende Hoffnung in ihrer Stimme klingt fast schmerzhaft in meinen Ohren nach. Hatte sie nicht auch so geklungen? Als ob sie das erste Mal geglaubt hatte, wirklich eine Chance in diesem Kampf zu haben. Ich wende den Blick ab. Nein. Nicht zurückblicken. Niemals. "Pack alles zusammen. Wir reiten heute noch weiter."

Ich habe meine Pläne geändert. Je schneller ich die ganze Sache hinter mich bringe, umso besser. Vielleicht habe ich ja nur versucht die Reise künstlich in die Länge zu ziehen, weil ich mich vor dem Anblick der mich erwartet fürchte. Damit meine ich nicht die Zerstörung, sondern viel mehr das, woran ich mich erinnern werde. Augen zu und durch.

"Ich habe nichts weiter, nur das was ich am Leib trage." Ich nicke und beginne das Gepäck, welches ich mit mir führe (Carl hatte es wieder sehr gut gemeint), auf beide Pferde zu verteilen, so dass das Mädchen auf dem Lastpferd reiten kann.

"Wie ist dein Name?", frage ich sie, als mir auffällt, dass ich sie nicht immer nur 'Mädchen' nennen kann.

"Mirja."

"Gut, Mirja. Brauchst du Hilfe mit dem Pferd?" Sie schüttelt den Kopf und die braunen Strähnen fliegen. Als sie die Zügel nimmt, fällt mein Blick das erste mal auf ihre rechte Hand, die bis dahin unter den viel zu langen Ärmeln ihres Mantels verborgen gelegen hatte.

"Hast du dich auf der Reise verletzt?"

Sie sieht ebenfalls auf den Verband an ihrer Hand. "Ja...", sagt sie und lächelt seltsamerweise. "Ich hab mir bei einem Sturz das Handgelenk gebrochen..."

Ende Kapitel 37 -

Authors Note:

Soooooooo... da bin ich wieder, wie versprochen. Und sogar schneller als ich dachte. Aber das Kapitel ging mir gestern ganz locker von der Hand. Da ist er nun also. Der Mann mit dem Hut. #g# Und er dominiert sogar das ganze Kapitel. #g# Aber die Geschichte lässt sich nun mal für ein paar Kapitel (aber nicht allzu viele) besser von seinem Standpunkt erzählen. Man möge mir verzeihen... es ist sehr schwer diesen Mann nach diversem Hintergrund-Wissen + über 20 MSA-Kapiteln überhaupt noch irgendwie ernst zu nehmen. Ich hätte auch nicht gedacht, dass ich im Zusammenhang mit Van mal "gedankenversunken" schreiben würde. #sweatdrop# Vielleicht hab ich deshalb auch ein bisschen sehr übertrieben mit der Dramatik. Aber auf der anderen Seite... hey, er ist Van Helsing. Und macht diesen Leidens-Job ganz toll finde ich. Geht doch nichts über einen potentiell gefährlichen Fast-Irren mit mysteriöser Vergangenheit und toter Geliebter. #mit den Fingern knacks#  
Dracula: Wie bitte?  
Para: Ich meinte jetzt natürlich nur schreibtechnisch Meister. #an sein Bein häng#  
Dracula: Wieso frag ich Depp eigentlich auch noch? #sweatdrop#

Ich hoffe die Daisy-Fraktion springt mir jetzt nicht an die Gurgel. #sweatdrop# Nein, er wird nicht in dieser Geschichte auftauchen. Ich habe eine ganze Weile überlegt, aber er würde einfach nicht reinpassen. Die ganze Grundstimmung meiner Geschichte ist (von ganz wenigen Ausnahmen abgesehen) um einiges düsterer als im Film (zumindest hoffe ich das #sweatdrop#) und einen düsteren Carl kann ich mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen bzw. beschreiben.  
Carl: #ganz rußiges Gesicht von misslungenem Experiment hat# Hm? #blinker#  
Para: Ich sagte DÜSTER, nicht dreckig. #sweatdrop#  
Carl: #shrug# Ich versteh gar nicht wieso alle immer so neidisch sind... #blafaseldavonschlurf#  
Para: ... Boah, ich hab ein fettes Deja vú. oO Agent Smith: Haaallo Miss Lost. #grins#  
Para: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! #kreischrenn#

Und außerdem lebt er ja noch. Ich hatte 3 Möglichkeiten.  
- Möglichkeit 1: Carl hat geheiratet, ne Familie gegründet und lebt glücklich und zufrieden auf dem Land und züchtet Bienchen. - UNWAHRSCHEINLICH   
- Möglichkeit 2: Carl ist tot. - Wahrscheinlich, aber WILL ICH NICHT #sniff# (verdammt... ich hab ihn mir einfach zu sympathisch geschrieben #sweatdrop)  
- Möglichkeit 3: Carl wurde schwer verletzt und ist aufgrund seelischer oder körperlicher Schäden nicht mehr in der Lage Gabriel zu begleiten. - Ijoooo... passt scho.  
- Möglichkeit 4: Carl hat unerwarteterweise eine Karriere als Unterwäschemodell gestartet - Bidde was? #Humor kick# Wirst du wohl wieder zu MSA zurückgehen wo du hingehörst!

Dafür ist Carl ja in MSA stark genug vertreten. Nicht, mein kleiner Ordensbruder? #smile# #In die Backe kneif#  
Carl: Jeiks! #Hupfer mach#  
Para: Er is ja so schüchtern. #kicher#

#hüstel# Um mal wieder ernst zu werden. Es würde mich interessieren ob das Ende des Kapitels überraschend kam oder ob ihr es schon von Anfang an wusstet, ahntet, so ein Gefühl hattet. Nach mehrfachem Durchlesen bin ich der Meinung, dass es schon fast zu offensichtlich ist, aber da ich es ja sowieso von Anfang an wusste, ist das wie immer sehr schwer zu beurteilen, also helft mir bitte. #liebguck#  
Dracula: Dir IST aber nicht mehr zu helfen.  
Van Helsing: Menno... ich hatte gar keinen Auftritt. #schmoll#  
Dracula: VON DIR HANDELT DAS GANZE KAPITEL!  
Van Helsing: Ach stimmt ja. #froi#  
Para: Oh Mann.. ich brauch Urlaub...


	38. Besuch am Lagerfeuer

Kapitel 38 - Besuch am Lagerfeuer

Wir sind die ganze Nacht und den ganzen nächsten Tag durchgeritten. Wenn ich alleine gewesen wäre, hätte ich nicht Rast gemacht, jedoch machten Mirja ihre Verletzung und die Anstrengung des Ritts zu schaffen, auch wenn sie das nicht zugeben wollte und zweifellos ohne zu klagen noch weitergeritten wäre. Tapferes Mädchen, dass muss man ihr lassen. Ihr Gesicht kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor... zweifellos von damals als ich das erste und bis dato letzte mal in Vaseria gewesen war. Aber etwas in mir sucht immer noch nach der Antwort und will sich mit der einfachsten Erklärung nicht zufrieden geben. Wo habe ich dieses Gesicht gesehen?

Ich entfache ein Feuer das unsere müden Glieder wieder etwas erwärmt und Mirja bereitet sich eine Lagerstatt. Ich habe nicht vor zu schlafen, ich werde die Nacht über am Feuer Wache halten. In diesen Wäldern sind viele gottlose Kreaturen unterwegs und es reicht weniger als ein Vampir aus um einen Menschen zu töten. Als Mirja sich schließlich in ihre Decke gewickelt hat, legt sich Stille über das Lager. Außer dem Prasseln des Lagerfeuers ist nichts mehr zu hören. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie schon schläft oder ob sie nur in den Himmel hinaufstarrt. Plötzlich erklingt ihre Stimme. "Habt ihr eigentlich einen Plan was ihr tun werdet?"

"Nein... ich muss mir erst einmal ein klares Bild der Lage machen. Sich allein auf die Aussagen eines völlig verängstigten Kindes zu verlassen wäre mein sicherer Tod."

Wieder herrscht eine Zeit lang Schweigen. "Was hoffst du noch in dem Dorf zu finden?", platzt es plötzlich aus mir heraus und ich bin selbst davon überrascht. Was geht das mich an? Das interessiert mich doch gar nicht. "Tut mir leid, du musst mir nicht antworten... das ist natürlich deine Sache."

"Ich hoffe... irgendetwas zu finden.", antwortet sie schließlich. "Natürlich wäre es mir das liebste ein Zeichen dafür zu finden, dass meine Eltern es geschafft haben in eines der Nachbardörfer zu fliehen... auch wenn ich selbst weiß, dass es beinahe aussichtslos ist. Aber beinahe ist eben nur beinahe. Ihr haben es selbst gesagt. Man kann sich nicht nur auf die Aussagen eines verängstigten Kindes verlassen. Ich hab in meinem Leben schon manche Dinge getan, die andere für unmöglich hielten. Man darf sich nichts dreinreden lassen, sondern man muss nur an die eigenen Fähigkeiten glauben. Wenn jemand zu mir sagt: Das schaffst du nicht, dann tu ich es erst recht. Ich lasse mir nicht vorschreiben was ich kann und was nicht."

"Eine etwas seltsame Einstellung für eine Magd. Sagst du das auch zu deinem Herrn?"

"Das ist etwas anderes. Mein Herr weiss wozu ich fähig bin und würde mich niemals unterschätzen. Er vertraut mir und ich bin stolz darauf. Außerdem... ist das ja nur meine Arbeit."

Wieso habe ich das Gefühl, dass sie mir plötzlich ausweicht? Sei's drum. Sie hat mir mehr erzählt als ich erwartet hätte. "Und wenn sie doch nicht mehr leben...", fährt sie unerwartet fort, "hoffe ich, sie zumindest christlich zu Grabe tragen zu können."

"Schlaf jetzt. Du hast einen anstrengenden Weg hinter dir. Morgen brauchst du wieder alle Kräfte um nach deinen Eltern zu suchen."

"Ja... morgen ist es endlich soweit." In ihrer Stimme liegt ein seltsamer, vorfreudiger Ton. Nun, sie ist vermutlich froh wenn sie endlich Gewissheit erlangt, selbst wenn diese Gewissheit bedeutet, den Tod ihrer Eltern betrauern zu müssen. Sie hat nichts von Geschwistern erzählt... das würde bedeuten sie wäre ganz allein auf der Welt. Es ist nicht einfach damit fertig zu werden, das weiß ich nur zu gut. Sie wird es nicht leicht haben. Aber sie hat Mut und Durchhaltevermögen... sie kann es schaffen. Vielleicht sollte ich sie mit zurück in den Vatikan nehmen. Dort würde sich um sie gekümmert werden. Aber ich verwerfe den Gedanken schnell wieder. Nein... irgendwie kann ich sie mir unter geistlicher Obhut überhaupt nicht vorstellen.

Die Stunden verstreichen langsam und ich merke wie das Gespenst des Schlafes versucht, sich auch meiner zu bemächtigen. Aber ich halte stand, meine Augen starr in die Flammen gerichtet, die mir Figuren vorgaukeln, welche sich eine Sekunde später wieder verlieren. Plötzlich richtet sich meine Aufmerksamkeit auf einen Punkt in der Dunkelheit. Dort war eben ein Geräusch gewesen, wie das Streifen eines Stück Stoffes an den Zweigen eines Busches. Nur kurz, doch es reicht um mich zu alarmieren. Ich konzentriere alle meine Sinne. Dann sehe ich etwas. Eine verschwommene Gestalt, die von der Deckung eines Baumstammes zum nächsten huscht. Ich hebe die Armbrust und halte sie im Anschlag. Langsam fokussiere ich einen Baum nach dem anderen und spitze weiter die Ohren. Da. Ein Geräusch direkt hinter mir. Ich fahre herum und die Bolzenspitze der Armbrust richtet sich gegen eine verhüllte Gestalt die keine 20 cm von mir entfernt steht.

"Wenn Ihr jetzt schießt, wäre das äußerst unklug von euch, Van Helsing. Es könnte euch sogar unmittelbar das Leben kosten."

"Wenn ich zählen würde wie oft mir das eine höllische Kreatur schon gesagt hat..."

"Es interessiert euch vielleicht, dass ihr dabei seid, genau in eine Falle zu laufen?"

Ich blähe verächtlich die Nasenflügel. "Fürwahr, man muss ein Prophet sein um das zu erahnen." Der Fremde schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich bin kein Prophet... aber ich bin ein Freund." "Ich schließe keine Freundschaften mit Boten der Hölle." Mein Finger krümmt sich um den Abzug.

"Ach nein? Für mich sah es so aus als hättet ihr euch mit dem Mädchen sehr gut verstanden."

Ich starre ihn unverwandt an. Was will er damit sagen? Unwillkürlich lasse ich die Armbrust sinken.

"So ist es schon besser. Denn ich muss mit Euch reden Van Helsing."

"Du willst mir das Leben retten, ja?", frage ich spöttisch.

"Ja, das will ich. Und das werde ich auch, wenn ihr mir nur zuhören wollt."

"Was hättest du davon? Ich nehme kaum an, dass du das aus reiner Menschenliebe tust." Mein Misstrauen ist wieder geweckt. Die Kreatur lässt sich am Feuer nieder. Eine seltsam vertrauliche Geste wie unter Freunden. "Nein, mit Sicherheit nicht. Ich tue es für mein eigenes Seelenheil...". Sein Kopf wendet sich Mirja zu, die tief und fest schläft, seine Stimme nimmt einen fast weichen Klang an "... und für sie."

"Was hat Mirja mit dem ganzen zu tun?"

"Das werde ich dir verraten... sie dient Dracula, so wie auch ich, und sie soll dich in die Falle locken."

Was redet diese Höllenbrut da? Das ist doch absurd! Weshalb sollte ich ihm glauben und einem Menschen misstrauen. 'Weil das genau seiner Denkweise entspricht...' flüstert eine leise Stimme in meinem Kopf. Eine derart auffällige Gestalt wie den Vampir vor mir (denn ein Vampir war es zweifellos) zu schicken um mich in eine Falle zu locken, musste unweigerlich mein Misstrauen und seine Liquidierung nach sich ziehen. Jedoch einen Menschen zu schicken... noch dazu einen der offenbar keinerlei Gefahr für mich darstellt und meiner Hilfe bedarf... Konnte ich mich so getäuscht haben?

Die verhüllte Gestalt geht zu Mirja und ich hebe die Armbrust wieder. Wenn er versucht sie zu verletzen wird er das bitter bereuen. Er wirft jedoch nur einen kurzen Blick auf das ruhige Gesicht des schlafenden Mädchens und geht dann weiter zu dem Bündel, dass sie umgeschnürt immer bei sich getragen hatte. Vorsichtig wickelt er es aus und präsentiert mir einen silbernen Dolch dessen Anblick mich schockiert aufstöhnen lässt. Das Bild dieses Dolches hatte Jinette mir in der Bibliothek des Vatikans gezeigt. Es ist der Opferdolch mit dem Dracula wiedererweckt worden sein musste. Ich erkannte ihn sofort. Der Griff in Form eines Drachen mit weit aufgerissenem Maul und gewundenen Hörnern, die ausgebreiteten Schwingen als Parierstange... kein Irrtum möglich.

Langsam setze ich mich ans Feuer, behalte die Armbrust jedoch in Reichweite. "Nun gut, sag was du zu sagen hast... wenn es mir nicht gefällt, kann ich dich danach immer noch töten. Aber zeig mir erst dein Gesicht. Ich will in deine Augen sehen, wenn du mit mir sprichst." Der Vampir nickt und schlägt seinen Umhang zurück.

- Ende des 38. Kapitels -

Authors Note:

Tja.. hier mal wieder ein Kapitel. Die Geschichte bewegt sich langsam aber sicher auf ihren Höhepunkt zu, auch wenn ich noch nicht alle Einzelheiten im Kopf hab. Wenn ich diese Geschichte beendet habe werde ich sie mir vermutlich binden lassen, denn es wäre meine erste abgeschlossene Geschichte. Das wärs mir wert. #g# Ich hab mir von einer Beta-Leserin schon sagen lassen, dass Barats Auftreten für sie sehr überraschend kam. Nachdem ich das ja schon länger geplant hatte war mir die Wirkung gar nicht so bewußt. Für mich war es nur natürlich, dass er jetzt auftaucht. Da sieht man mal wieder wie unterschiedlich das ist. Ich hoffe das Kapitel hat wieder gefallen und unterhalten so gut meine beschränkten Fähigkeiten zu ernsthafter Literatur.  
Marcel Reich-Ranicki: Literatur? Daf ift doch keine Literatuuur!  
Äh.. ja.. wo war ich? #sweatdrop# Also so gut ich es eben kann. #verbeug#

(at)Sirius-MyLove: Ich hab da jetzt schon die unterschiedlichsten Reaktionen gekriegt. Den einen wars von Anfang an klar, die anderen waren überrascht. Aber alles in allem bin ich mit den Reaktionen zufrieden. James Bond ist auch net schlecht... Das bringt mich auf Ideen.  
Van Helsing: Mein Name ist Van Helsing... Gabriel Van Helsing. Ich habe die Lizenz zum pfählen.  
Dracula: #Carl durch die Gegend schleuder#  
Carl: Waaaaaaaaaaa! #schwindel#  
Van Helsing: Was zum Geier machst du da!  
Dracula: Ich mag meinen Ordensbruder geschüttelt, nicht gerührt. #snob#

(at)Lacrima: Sorry Carl. #sweatdrop# Aber ich denke dass der Hut den er in VH getragen hat ihm mehr als genug Würde und Tiefgang verleiht. #ums Eck renn und lautlach# #wiederkomm# #räusper# Carl ist einfach ein zu liebes und lustiges Kerlchen.. ich hätte echt nicht gewußt wohin mit ihm. #sweatdrop#  
Carl: Ich hätte mich sicher gut mit Paliki verstanden!  
Paliki: Och jo du. #knuddel# #zu Dracula# Meister, darf ich den behalten?  
Dracula: Ja meinetwegen.. aber denk dran, man spielt nicht mit dem Essen.  
Paliki: #sweatdrop# Ich bin doch keine Menschenfresserin. 


End file.
